Foes within Friends
by Knis
Summary: Sequel to The Uses of Enemies. The Rikkai tennis team is surprised when they recieve an invitation to an U-17 training camp. But when allies are forced to become rivals, they begin to wonder if attending had been such a good idea after all. *Shonen-ai*
1. Chapter 1

**Important-ish Note: This story is the sequel to "_The Uses of Enemies_". You can still read this one without reading the previous story... but you won't have a clue about what's going on. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all prince of tennis related stuffs.**

* * *

><p><em>Sanada panted, his hands slick as they clutched his racket in a tight, numbing grip.<em>

_He had to win this. He was in the finals. Just one more win and he would be champion of the elementary school U-13 division. He couldn't afford to lose now. Especially not to _that _guy__._

_The figure behind the net on the opposite side of the court was tiny and slight, much smaller than most of the participants in the tournament. Yet the power that small body held was undefeated. The boy had wavy dark blue hair that extended to the edge of his rounded chin, giving him a feminine appearance that matched his body proportions. By all means, the boy didn't look strong at all. Sanada's opponent looked like he could be blown away by the wind. _

_But that was not the case, Sanada reminded himself just as the umpire shouted the score of 0-40 with Sanada on the losing side, behind by five whole games and now one point away from losing. _

_Sanada was gulping air in short quick rasps, sweating heavily. His hair was damp, sticking to his forehead and smoldering under his cap._

_Damn it! He hadn't gone this far just to lose to Yukimura again! He was stronger now. He had trained for this, telling himself that this time, Yukimura would not surpass him. This time for sure. Sanada perfected his posture, anticipating the next serve. Yukimura shot him a predatory smirk from the other side of the field, eyes glinting with superiority under the white headband he wore. Sanada clenched his teeth, grinding them in anger. _

_Yukimura threw the ball up and then served it. It bounced once on Sanada's side of the court before the capped boy's racket caught up to it. The serve had appeared almost weak, but Sanada could feel the exact opposite when his racket came in contact with the ball. Yukimura's shots were everything except weak._

_Sanada returned it with a powerful forehand. It was time to attack. If he didn't get aggressive now and change his play, then he really would lose. He wouldn't give Yukimura the satisfaction of beating him again. Sanada ran forward, approaching the net and preparing himself to smash the ball when Yukimura returned it._

_What he didn't expect was the sound of a giggle as Yukimura swung his racket, almost lazy as he hit a lob, sending the ball over Sanada's head, ready to land close to the baseline. _

_No no no _NO!_ Sanada's mind shouted. His legs pushed him into action, running with all his strength back to the baseline, watching the ball falling as if in slow motion. His nerves shot electricity through his body, igniting his system with bursts of adrenaline, thinking that he had to get that ball. No matter what, he had to reach it. He couldn't let it end like this!_

_Every second felt like an eternity. His lungs burned, pushing his legs faster and faster. He stretched out his racket and dived right as the ball dropped before him. _

_Sanada felt the ball graze the strings of his racket. He didn't think; he merely lifted his racket up, shooting it back to Yukimura's side of the court. He twisted his body, landing roughly on his knees, scratching his legs on the ground hard. But he didn't care; Sanada pushed himself back up immediately, looking at the ball he had hit back towards Yukimura. _

_The bluenette didn't move from his spot in the center of the court. Sanada swallowed, seeing what was happening, but still praying that his intuition was wrong. The ball flew through the air. But it was too high. It was much too high._

_Sanada sank to his knees when the ball landed, only a few centimeters outside the baseline. _

"_Out!" the umpire called. "Game and match, Yukimura Seiichi. 0-6."_

_Sanada stayed there, immobile, his teeth still clenched as disappointment rolled through him. His scrapped knees oozed blood down on the field. He had lost to Yukimura. Again. He had been hoping to defeat Yukimura before entering middle school... but to no avail. His blood boiled in anger, looking up at the person he hated with every particle of his being._

_Yukimura smiled down at him before turning away to accept his gold medal._

* * *

><p>Sanada was jolted out of his daydream when he felt his cap being plucked off his head. He blinked, gazing up at an irritated-looking Yukimura.<p>

"What?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura snorted. "You know exactly what. You were daydreaming again so your head was drooping. You are the worst model ever." said the effeminate captain.

Sanada exhaled loudly, rolling his eyes. They were both in Yukimura's bedroom. They had come here after morning tennis practice. The room was quite simple and had a bed, desk and wardrobe just like any other bedroom. What was different about it this time was that Yukimura had Sanada reclining on the bed in a very unnatural position that required the vice-captain to keep his head up and legs twisted. In front of the the bed was an easel used for painting with a large canvas sitting on it.

For a few days now, Yukimura had been going on about wanting to paint but not having the proper inspiration. It was only now that Sanada was seeing just how bad of an idea it had been to volunteer himself as a model.

"Modeling is dull. You cannot expect me to remain so still for so long in his position. Of course I have to move sometimes." said Sanada. "I have the right to daydream."

Yukimura pursed his lips, thoughtful for a second as he twirled Sanada's cap around his finger. Yukimura really looked like an artist with his paint-stained apron and paintbrush in his other hand. The room's walls were also decorated in paintings the bluenette had made himself.

Finally, Yukimura smiled. "You are only allowed to daydream if you are daydreaming about me." he declared.

Sanada didn't know how Yukimura was even going to manage to know what Sanada was thinking of. Sanada just shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Give me my cap."

"Actually, I can't see your eyes properly with the cap. I want to paint you without it." said Yukimura. He returned to his position behind the easel, propping the cap on the corner and sticking his head to the side to observe the vice-captain as his paintbrush went back to work on the canvas.

Sanada thought it was a good thing that he had been daydreaming because every time he focused on Yukimura's stare, he could feel his whole body heating up. Yukimura's eyes were so intent, looking at Sanada was if he was the only thing in the world. Those blue orbs roamed every inch of his body, observing every detail and every slightest movement Sanada made. Sanada gulped, feeling Yukimura's stare having an effect on him again. He squirmed.

"Be a good boy and hold still, Sanada." warned Yukimura. "You're making this hard for me."

'_You're making it hard for me too!'_ thought Sanada, determinedly lookng at a small potted cactus that sat on the nearby windowsill. He wished he had his cap to hide his eyes and to help him look away from Yukimura's face. He felt too open and exposed without his headgear.

Sanada took a deep breath and willed his body to stay still despite Yukimura's probing gaze. He let himself think of something else… tennis, the team, kendo, grip tape, anything other than what was presently happening.

Lately, Yukimura had been a lot more tolerable during practice. The captain was even encouraging the underclassmen to have fun and he let them play matches with their friends as long as they practiced seriously. It wasn't all sunshine and happiness, but Sanada could tell that Yukimura was thinking deeply about that Seigaku freshman's words, ones that asked Yukimura if he thought tennis was fun.

Although… sometimes Yukimura would still rather bossy and obnoxious. Like that time he had ordered the team to laugh as they played tennis. The forced laughs emitting from each player had been a frightening sight to see and a worse thing to hear. Luckily, Yukimura had put a stop to it immediately after once he realized that forcing a laugh didn't mean people were really having fun.

But despite all that, Sanada still often wondered how he could have spent his whole life until a few months ago hating Yukimura with a deep passion. Sure, there was still the occasional bickering between them, but it accumulated to anything. Thinking back to the long days of training, constantly getting angry at Yukimura over every little thing, and them shouting insults at each other, Sanada couldn't help but think that they both used to be so immature. Perhaps Sanada had been a little jealous of Yukimura being a better tennis player, but that didn't excuse all the fighting and hate he used to feel for the bluenette.

Now, he could hardly even imagine disliking Yukimura. The captain had become a huge part of his life, a rival, a friend and a trusty captain. They had gone through hell and back, losses and victories, good and bad experiences together. What was left now was a solid bond of trust and understanding.

Yes, he did feel strongly connected to Yukimura… even if the captain was forcing him to be a model right now, which Sanada disliked from the very first second of trying it.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, breaking both Sanada and Yukimura out of their focus. Yukimura's mom entered the bedroom, holding a tray with cheese, crackers and juice on it. Sanada sighed with relief. This meant it was time to take a break.

"I thought you might both be getting hungry." said Yukimura's mother, smiling the very same angel-like smile that Yukimura had. Except, Yukimura's mother had dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. Their hair was also the exact same wavy and dark blue texture, except her hair was much longer. She looked like an older girl version of Yukimura and could have easily passed as his sister.

Sanada stretched out his arms and legs, relieved to stand up and loosen up his stiff joints. "Thank you, Yukimura-san." he said, taking the tray from Yukimura's mom and laying it on the desk.

"Thanks mom." mumbled Yukimura.

Yukimura was still looking at his painting, observing it from different angles as if trying to see how he could make it better. Sanada could see the canvas clearly now. There wasn't much done since Yukimura was taking his sweet time to make it perfect. Sanada could make out his figure with a soft creamy color for skin and a dark grey for his clothes and hair. Sanada sighed, seeing that not much had been done after all this time. Looks like he still had long hours left of being a model.

Yukimura's mother approached her son, looking at the painting with a critical eye.

"You should use bolder colors." she advised. "With Sanada, soft and gentle colors wouldn't suit him. You should show his intimidating power through this art piece."

Yukimura nodded. "Right. Also here, I thought of making the chin sharper and the jaw more pronounced. I'm going to need to find the perfect brown for his eyes too."

Sanada stuffed a cracker with cheese in his mouth, chewing quietly as Yukimura and the Yukimura matriarch looked back and forth between the painting and the actual figure of the vice-captain.

"It's good." said Yukimura's mother, finally talking. "I look forward to seeing it completed. But there is one thing I would have changed…"

"What?" asked Yukimura, concerned.

Yukimura's mother giggled lightly. "I would have painted him undraped."

It took a moment for Sanada's brain to understand what she had just said. But when he got it, he proceeded to flush at the comment. Yukimura stared intensely at Sanada, as if now regretting the fact that he hadn't asked to paint Sanada in the nude.

"Well, it's too late now." said Yukimura, huffing in disappointment.

Yukimura's mother giggled again and Sanada felt very uncomfortable to now have two Yukimuras observing him.

"Oh! That reminds me. You just got a letter in the mail, Seiichi. I'll leave it on your desk." she said, taking en envelope out of her pocket and placing it on the desk, next to the tray of crackers and juice.

"'Kay, thanks." said Yukimura, still staring at Sanada.

"I'll leave you two alone now." said Yukimura's mother, looking very amused as she walked out and shut the door behind her. Sanada wondered vaguely if all Yukimuras got a kick out of teasing him.

"Sanada…" Yukimura whispered his name, almost suggestively.

Sanada shook his head immediately. "No, I am not taking off my clothes. Don't even ask." he said. It was hard enough dealing with Yukimura's exploring stare when he was fully clothed. "And give me back my cap."

Yukimura twirled the cap up, catching it before tossing it up again playfully.

"Let's make an exchange then." said Yukimura, grinning mischievously.

Sanada growled. "There is no way I am modeling naked in exchange for my cap. Give it."

"You're no fun." said Yukimura. He gave in this time, knowing when he was asking for a too-high price. But that didn't mean he couldn't lower the cost. Better to get something than nothing. "Then, give me one kiss in exchange for your cap." Yukimura bargained, looking at Sanada expectantly.

Sanada made a show of rolling his eyes before slowly approaching the shorter blue-haired teen. Yukimura's head tilted upwards, smiling coyly and invitingly. Sanada made sure he could no longer hear Yukimura's mother walking in the hallway outside before he leaned down.

He kissed Yukimura's lips lightly, a quick peck that left as quickly as it had come. Yukimura smelled like paint today and his wavy bangs were clipped to the side so that Sanada didn't feel the hair's soft texture against his cheeks.

When he pulled back, Yukimura looked somewhat impatient and annoyed about something.

"What?" asked Sanada.

"Do you hate kissing me or something? You always give me such quick kisses." said Yukimura.

Great. And now Yukimura was criticizing his kissing methods. Sanada sighed yet again. He didn't really want to admit that he did enjoy kissing Yukimura and that the problem was he was too embarrassed to make the kiss last longer. Yukimura would laugh at him.

"Hey, I gave you a kiss so stop complaining." said Sanada. He stuck his hand out to grab at his headwear. "Now give me back my cap."

Yukimura pushed the cap further behind him. "No, I want a real kiss. With _tongue._"

Sanada choked, flushing furiously at Yukimura's words. Yukimura looked far too amused for his own good. Sanada shook his head, quickly reaching behind Yukimura and snatching his cap back.

"You are gross." Sanada announced, putting his black cap back on his head.

Yukimura laughed, sticking his tongue out teasingly. "Oh come on, I won't bite." he said.

The bluenette's hands slid up Sanada's arm. The vice-captain didn't move away, letting Yukimura stand on his tiptoes and wrap his arms around Sanada's neck.

Yukimura kissed him, long and slow and the total opposite of Sanada's kiss. Their lips molded together, instantly stealing Sanada's breath away. Then barely a minute into it, just as he had expected, Sanada felt the hot and wet texture of Yukimura's tongue pressing forward against his tight lips.

Yukimura really didn't know when to give up, thought Sanada as he felt the pink muscle probbing at his lips insistently as if demanding to be let in.

Sanada let Yukimura indulge in false hope for the moment. The vice-captain carefully parted his lips, letting Yukimura tongue slid in just barely before Sanada's teeth trapped it. He didn't bite too hard, just enough to jolt Yukimura and make the bluenette pull back with a surprised expression.

It was Sanada's turn to look smug. "You may not bite, but I do." said the vice-captain.

Yukimura chuckled, shaking his head. "Stubborn vice-captain." he whispered. "Now get back on the bed. You're in for several more hours of posing."

Sanada groaned, loudly. He didn't complain, no the might Emperor of Rikkai would never complain. He merely showed his dissatisfaction with incoherent sounds.

As Sanada sat back down on the bed, Yukimura lightly grabbed a cracker from the tray, plopping it in his mouth. He didn't want to let hunger distract him from his work. As he took a few more in a hurry, his eyes glanced to the side and spotted the letter his mother had left there for him. Looking at it closely, Yukimura could see that it really was addressed to him.

That was weird. Yukimura never got letters. Middle-schoolers never got good mail.

With his curiosity piqued, Yukimura carefully tore the envelope open. There was a single paper inside, neatly printed with an official looking stamp and someone's signature at the bottom. Yukimura read it from the top.

Sanada sat on the bed in the uncomfortable pose, wondering what was taking Yukimura so long. He looked around the easel and found Yukimura standing next to his desk and reading the letter his mom had brought up. As the bluenette continued reading, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Yukimura?" asked Sanada.

The blue-haired captain looked back at Sanada, holding out the letter to him. "Sanada. Read this." he said, almost commanding and all traces of teasing gone.

Sanada stood back up and took it, looking down at the neat and professional looking document.

_To Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai Fuzoku Third year, Captain of the Boys Middle School Tennis Team. Congratulations, you have been selected among numerous contestants within Japan's Middle School Tennis League to attend the Representative Selection U-17 Training Camp. _

The letter extended longer, with details, background facts and other bits of information about this so-called U-17 camp. But… U-17? That had to be a mistake. They were still middle schoolers, not in the high school league.

Sanada met Yukimura eyes, as confused as he felt. No. This couldn't be a mistake. It had Yukimura's name and school status clearly indicated on the letter as well as the stamp of Japan's official tennis league. Somehow, Yukimura had been selected, despite his young age, to attend this prestigious camp.

Yukimura's mouth was dry, not sure what to think. "I think… we should call Yanagi." he said. "He'll know a bit more about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So I'm back. Miss me? Yeah, me neither. -_-**

**So here's the long-anticipated(?) sequel. It will more or less follow the New Prince of Tennis manga storyline. Not the anime. The anime can go to hell for skipping over the Alpha Pair match. As usual, feel free to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains repeated usage of the words 'awesome', 'great' and 'genius'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and I never will.**

* * *

><p>He was a genius.<p>

A totally super cool badass genius and the tennis world finally knew it and recognized him for it.

Marui grinned widely as he walked down the street to his favorite cake store, his eyes glued to the letter he had just received. It was a letter addressed to him and saying how he had been selected to enter an U-17 tennis training camp.

Of course he had been chosen. He was a genius after all. But wasn't U-17 reserved for high school students only?

…

Whatever. High schoolers or not didn't matter. Everyone knew that Marui was so incredibly skilled that he could easily take on high schoolers. This U-17 camp was going to be so great and _awesome_. Of course it would be. Marui was going to be in it and everything with Marui in it is automatically_ awesome_.

Ha! He was one step ahead of everyone now. No one else on the team ever got invited to somewhere like this. Sure, Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi had gone to some Junior Senbatsu tennis camp before, but that was for middle schoolers. They had never been invited to an actual high school level training camp. Marui was ahead of even the captain with this.

Marui took out his phone with the full intention of calling his friends to gloat about how_ awesome_ he was. He stopped in front of the cake store, sitting on the bench right in front of the shop and hitting speed dial with one finger, listening to the rhythmatic rings on the other line until someone answered.

"Hello, Jackal speaking." came Jackal's voice.

"I'm a genius. An incredibly gifted one at that." announced Marui, getting straight into it while blowing a green bubble with his apple-flavoured gum.

"What happened this time?" sighed Jackal. "And make it quick. I have to help my father with something."

"Guess who just got an invite letter to an U-17 training camp where only a select few were chosen?" said Marui, tone superior and smug.

"Oh, you got one too?" said Jackal. "Yeah, I got a letter about that this morning too. Are you planning on attending?"

The world shattered before Marui's eyes as well as his perfect vision of the prestigious training camp.

"You got an invite too?" said Marui, feeling heartbroken. "But… but _why?_"

"Because I'm a good tennis player?" said Jackal.

Marui grumbled. This wasn't awesome anymore. God, if _Jackal_ had gotten in, then this camp wasn't that great after all.

"But you're like the most invisible and forgetable player on the team! Why would they notice you? I bet it was because you're bald. Your head caught the attention of the tennis scouts." said Marui, accusing.

Jackal let out an irritated noise. "Or maybe it's because I have one of the best defenses on the team and I have great endurance on top of that." he said. "Why do people always attack me because of my baldness? The way I look doesn't change what kind of person I am and-"

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go now." said Marui, closing the call abruptly and glaring at his phone. Stupid Jackal. Jackal never appreciated his genius. Jackal deserved to be bald.

His gum had lost his flavor. Marui looked at the cake store in front of him, hearing his own stomach rumbling in response. He didn't have much money today. Stupid Jackal. Why wasn't the half-Brazilian here to buy him some cake? Bald people can never be trusted.

Sighing, Marui opened his phone again. He was about to call Niou, but he soon remembered that it wasn't a safe thing to do anymore. Last time he called the trickster, Niou had been with Yagyuu and Marui had heard noises that he never wanted to hear again. Marui shuddered when he recalled it. He skipped to the next number: Akaya's. There was no way that brat had been invited too. Akaya was only a second year and would probably be super impressed that Marui-senpai had gotten such a cool invite to a high school level tennis camp.

Marui dialed Akaya's number and waited not-so-patiently for the second year boy to answer.

"Hello?" said Akaya's voice from the other line. The younger boy sounded excited already.

"Hey seaweed head! Guess who just got invited to an actual U-17 training camp?" said Marui.

"I did!" exclaimed Akaya. "I showed the letter to Renji and then captain Yukimura called Renji saying he got the same letter too! Renji's gone home to investigate about it and he just texted me saying that he had found the same letter in his mailbox too! This is so cool! We're all going to this training camp together to play tennis!" Akaya paused for a second, breathing heavily as if he could barely contain his excitement. "And I'm not a seaweed head!" he added.

Marui groaned, slumping on his bench. "Not you too!" he exclaimed. Damn. It looks like the whole team got an invitation. So much for that. This training camp wasn't that special at all.

"Duh. I'm awesome." said Akaya. "There was no way I wouldn't get an invite if you got one too, Marui-senpai."

Marui sighed loudly. "Whatever. Are we going or not? If captain got the letter too then…"

"I dunno. Renji said captain might not want to go because his priority is spending the rest of the summer vacation training the underclassmen." said Akaya.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"'Kay. Now get off the phone, Marui-senpai. I wanna call Niou-senpai to see if he got the letter as well."

"Why do I have to get off the phone? You get off the phone!"

"Fine." was the last word Marui heard before the phone line was cut. Marui huffed. Fine then. If Akaya preferred talking to Niou, then Marui hoped Akaya would call the trickster while Niou was sexing up Yagyuu. That'll teach the brat to hang up on him.

Marui looked down at the letter in his hand, then up at the cake shop in front, where he had no money to spend. He sighed in exasperation. Today sucked. He hung his head back and looked up at the sky. Or rather, he looked at the blue sky for three seconds before a face with wide brown eyes appeared, gaping down at him.

"Gah!" Marui shouted in surprise, jumping up and nearly hitting the other person with his forehead. The redhead took a defensive stance the moment he was on his feet, fists up and ready to fight whoever the weirdo was who had been staring at him.

Or at least Marui had been prepared to do that until he recognized the person who had invaded his personal bubble.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Marui shouted at the other boy. The boy was only a little shorter, wearing a Hyotei jersey with what appeared to be stripped boxers instead of tennis shorts. The boy's eyes were wide and excited just like they always were whenever they spotted Marui. The self-proclaimed genius usually didn't mind it when the other boy was around since all the boy did was praise him for his awesomeness, which Marui liked.

But sometimes, Jirou got a little too excited.

And today, Jirou appeared to be in his overly-excited state. The Hyotei player was still standing right behind the bench, openly gaping at Marui.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Marui. He began thinking that maybe it wasn't a bad thing that his stalker was here afterall. Marui was in the mood for cakes. Maybe he could get Jirou to buy some for him like last time.

But then, Jirou lifted his hand, pointing one index finger at Marui. Or more specifically, pointing at Marui's hand that was still holding the invitation letter to the U-17 training camp.

"OHMYGOD!" shouted Jirou so fast that all his words muddled together in his excitement. "YOUGOTONETOO!"

"Huh?" said Marui.

"THISISTHEGREATESTDAYEVER!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jirou swallowed quickly, looking like all his hopes and dreams in life had come true. "The letter! You have one too! Of course you do, you're awesome, Marui-san! You got invited too! We're going to be in the same training camp!"

Marui raised at eyebrow, one hand settling on his hip. "First of all, yeah I _am_ pretty awesome. Second of all, don't tell me you got invited there too." said Marui. God, how many people were going to this camp? Did they invite the entire population of Japan?

Jirou nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We all got one. Me and Shishido and Hiyoshi and Mukahi and Oshitari and captain Atobe and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Your whole team is going. Chill and breath before you hyperventilate and pass out." said Marui. Jirou continued grinning widely, no longer talking as he nodded and took one deep breath.

This was the greatest day ever, thought Jirou. Marui was going to the camp. That meant they would be training together and living together and eating together and showering together and playing together and running together and sleeping together-

"Breathe!" shouted Marui.

Jirou gulped in some air again. Apparently thinking all these exciting thoughts made him forget about less important stuff. Like Breathing.

"Will you show me all your super cool volleys over there?" asked Jirou, looking far too eager to be normal.

"Uh, yeah I guess." said Marui, scratching his head. Then, he suddenly got the best idea ever. "But on one condition, Jirou."

"Sure, anything!" said Jirou, eyes sparkling.

"You come with me into that store and buy me some cake." Marui grinned smugly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Rikkaidai regulars all gathered in the school courts just like they did everyday. Normally they all started off with laps, but today they all had something else to discuss.<p>

The regulars stood in a horizontal line in front of Yukimura, who looked as majestic as ever with his jersey over his shoulders and the wind blowing through it. The team wondered if that jersey was magical because wind would always blow through it, even if Yukimura was indoors. Not to mention it nearly never fell off Yukimura's shoulders.

"So, as you may all have noticed, the eight of us have received a letter of invitation yesterday." said Yukimura. Indeed, after the initial confusion had worn out, Sanada had gone home and found the same letter in his mailbox as well. And a quick phonecall to the rest of the team was enough to confirm the same about everyone. Yagyuu got a letter too, even if he had not participated much in the Nationals.

"Sadaharu told me that Seigaku has received the invitation as well." said Yanagi.

"Yeah, my stalker said Hyotei got it too." said Marui.

Yukimura nodded. "Did you find out anything more about it, Yanagi?"

Yanagi cleared his throat, remembering vividly the details of the research he had done yesterday. "This Representative Selection Camp is indeed a tennis training camp for high school students at the U-17 level. It is a high level for middle schoolers so I am temporarily baffled as to why so many of us have been invited. Of all the data I could find, middle schoolers have never even stepped foot in such a camp."

"Yes, it is strange." agreed Yukimura.

"However," continued Yanagi. "It may be of interest to us simply because it is the highest level training camp in all of Japan that specializes in training future tennis professionals with tenacious training and the latest technologies."

The reaction was an immediate bout of excitement that rippled through the team.

"Pros? They train pros?" said Marui.

"So they think we're pro material!" shouted Akaya. "Oh my god, we're going to become tennis pros!"

"Sounds like we'll be running more laps…" said Niou with a grimace.

"Yeah, but they'll be _professional _laps." said Marui.

"That makes no sense, Marui." said Jackal.

"QUIET!" thundered Sanada, his loud voice automatically re-gaining everyone's attention. "Yukimura's trying to talk!"

Yukimura beamed. "Thank you Sanada." he said as someone (Niou) whispered "whipped" behind Sanada's back.

"Hmm, so this training camp is quite an elite one." said Yukimura, a little hesitantly. "I admit, I don't like the thought of leaving the non-regulars alone here. They need training for next year. But... opportunities like this don't come everyday. It would be a waste not to go."

"It's quite a short notice." said Yanagi. "The training camp starts in only three days and they require an answer by tonight."

Yukimura smiled. "As if the invincible Rikkai wouldn't show up when all the other teams are going. This is a great chance to regain our reputation as the best players in the league." he said. "So tell your parents and start packing. We're going to this U-17 camp."

"Yes captain!" answer the team, all eager for what was to come. They were all smiling widely, ready to run home and tell their parents the good news. But then Yukimura's voice interrupted them all once more.

"Oh, but do run forty laps before you go." said the captain with a sweetest of smiles on his face. The team grumbled and walked to the track in order to start running.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I don't hate Jackal. I just like making his life miserable. =X And oh look, Marui is here. Marui had been so neglected in the last story so I'm planning on including him more this time around.**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I admit, I was still a little hesitant about posting a sequel, but all your great comments made me very glad and gave me the confidence I needed. So I send all the love right back to all of you! :D Please, do keep on telling me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns everything. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you finish packing for tomorrow?" asked Yukimura.<p>

Sanada shut his locker door, adjusted his cap and zipped up his jersey. Yukimura was there, leaning against the neighbor locker and smiling. The bluenette appeared rather excited each time they discussed the U-17 camp. Actually, the whole team was extremely eager and anxious to go, not only Yukimura.

"No, I'll have to finish my luggage tonight." said Sanada. He had started packing last night but hadn't gotten very far. He wasn't sure about what to bring and didn't want to overstuff his bag. "And Yukimura?"

"Hmm?"

"Please put on some clothes." said Sanada.

Yukimura had just come out of the shower. His hair was still wet, clinging to his skin and giving him a disheveled appearance. Water droplet eased down the smooth milky skin, marred only by the long surgical scar. The drops continued running down his naked chest, lower and lower until they were absorbed by the plain white towel wrapped loosely around Yukimura's thin waist.

Sanada followed the movements of the water drops before tearing his eyes away. That towel was much too low on Yukimura's hips for comfort. The very thought of a wet and naked Yukimura standing next to him was heating up Sanada's whole body. Yukimura caught him staring and giggled.

"It's not funny, Yukimura." said Sanada, his eyes darting back and focusing solely on the bluenette's face with difficulty. "Go put on your clothes."

Yukimura responded by smiling angelically and dropping his towel to the ground with a soft thump.

"Yukimura!" Sanada turned around completely, but a little too late. He had definitely seen something and his mind was already whirling. "I'm serious, Yukimura. Don't you have a sense of privacy?" Why couldn't Yukimura change behind the curtains like Yagyuu did?

Yukimura merely laughed again. Sanada heard the captain approach, then he felt arms wrapping around his chest and a body pressed against his back. He swallowed thickly.

"I don't think I need a sense of privacy around you, Sanada." whispered Yukimura. "We are in a locker room and the others have gone home to pack. It certainly wouldn't be the first time you've seen me without clothes on. I don't mind." His husky tone sent shivers down Sanada's spine.

"I mind." said Sanada, not sounding very convincing even to his own ears.

Yukimura chuckled lightly, giving a tiny kiss to the back of Sanada's neck before letting the vice-captain go. Sanada waited until he could hear the ruffle of clothes, and still waited longer before he gathered his courage to turn around again. To his relief, Yukimura had put his clothes on: a light blue t-shirt and navy shorts. Blue looked good on the bluenette, matching his hair and eyes perfectly. The good thing about summer vacation was that they didn't have to put their stifling school uniform jacket and tie back on once practice was over.

"Anyways, I finished all my packing this morning. I'm all set and ready to go." said Yukimura. His dirty tennis uniform was stuffed unceremoniously into his tennis bag without as much as a second glance. "Maybe I can help you pack, Sanada."

Sanada grunted. "I'm fine."

"It's always good to have someone to help you in case you forget something." insisted Yukimura.

"I said its fine. I can pack by myself." said Sanada. Gosh, he wasn't a child or anything.

Yukimura pursed his lips. Apparently if he wanted something, he had to ask it straight out when he was dealing with Sanada.

"Invite me over you idiot!" said Yukimura.

"Why are you insulting me now?" said Sanada, not knowing why Yukimura was shouting all of a sudden. "You know you can come over whenever you want."

"Yes, but it's still better to get an invitation in order not to appear rude." said Yukimura, showing an expression that was close to pouting.

"You told me you wanted to help me pack."

"That was just an excuse." said Yukimura. Gosh, Sanada really was clueless sometimes. "I just said that so you could invite me over and we could spend time together before an intensive training camp where all you've be thinking about is tennis."

Sanada sighed. Why hadn't Yukimura just asked to come over instead of making excuses? Sometimes he really didn't understand Yukimura.

"Fine. Would you like to come over, Yukimura?" asked Sanada wearily.

"I'd love to." said Yukimura, smiling brightly and feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>Yagyuu pushed his hair back, his face showing irritation. Today, Niou had decided upon using any method possible in order to distract Yagyuu from his packing. Briefly, it meant the trickster had taken to kicking the luggage away, attempted to tackle Yagyuu down, tried kissing him senseless and then just ruffling the gentleman's hair until it was messy.<p>

"Masaharu, I am trying to pack. We are leaving tomorrow morning in case you've forgotten." said Yagyuu, trying to adjust his hair back to its usual perfect state.

"I remembered." drawled Niou from where he was rolling around on Yagyuu's previously neat bed."That's why I set my alarm five minute earlier tomorrow in order to pack."

Yagyuu's eye twitched in response. He wanted to ask how on earth Niou could possibly pack everything he needed in five minutes. No doubt the trickster would forget things like his toothbrush and running shoes. Instead of asking, Yagyuu gave himself a mental note to pack double of everything.

"Come on, Yeahgyuu. We're not going to be gone for a whole year. It's just for the rest of summer vacation. Why are you packing this much?"

"Some of us actually change our clothes daily instead of wearing them for a week in a row." said Yagyuu. "I am merely being prepared. Better to overstock than understock."

He went back to stuffing nicely folded clothes in his bag. He paused for a second, looking at the dozens among dozens of underwear that took up most of his bag space. Was he packing too much? Yagyuu shook his head.

With Niou around, one can never have enough underwear.

"I'm bored, Yeahgyuu." whined Niou, his arms twining around Yagyuu's neck from behind.

Yagyuu sighed. "How about you make a list of things you need to pack for tomorrow? That way you won't forget anything important." suggested the gentleman.

"How about you get on the bed and strip so that I won't have blue balls all the way till tomorrow?" said Niou in Yagyuu's exact tone and face.

Yagyuu shrugged Niou off, shooing him away. "Don't make me tell you to leave, Masaharu." he said. "You'll have me during the training camp." Or rather, they hoped to get time alone during the camp. It sounded like there would be nothing but intensive tennis practice so they weren't sure about free time. Good thing they were so used to strict Rikkai training that this camp wasn't scaring them at all. Training camp or not, Niou would make his own free time. And with no parents around to supervise them, they would be fools not to take advantage of this time

Niou grinned, imagining great fantasies of getting to stay in a lavish room with Yagyuu, playing tennis during the day and having mind-blowing sex every night. This was going to be great.

"Think they'll let us share a room?" asked Niou.

"I don't know, Masaharu. But even if we do share a room, I assume there will be supervisors around so don't do anything that might lead to embarrassing or awkward situations." said Yagyuu, tone reprimanding

"Yeah yeah, whatever you want Hiroshi." said Niou, waving it off. He looked at the neatly folded clothes in Yagyuu's luggage. Just looking at it made Niou want to kick it and mess it up. "Hopefully we do get to share a room though. It will make things infinitely easier for us."

The way Niou was talking made it sound like they were going on their very own vacation. Niou purred, leaning his upper body off the bed and tilting Yagyuu's head around to kiss his lips hungrily, fully displaying what he was in the mood for right now.

Yagyuu almost gave in. "I said later, Masaharu." he said, pushing Niou's head away. The trickster groaned, unhappy.

Niou went back to lounging on the bed, messing up the covers even more than before. "Do you think the others will take advantage of this training camp to get a move on in their relationships as well?" asked Niou.

"They would be fools not to. There is no way Yukimura-kun would tamely train for the rest of summer vacation. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he will definitely try to forward his relationship with Sanada-kun." said Yagyuu.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about vice-captain." said Niou. "Sanada's gonna be so uptight about everything and train non-stop for sure."

"True… Sanada-kun would not want to slack off. But I believe Yukimura-kun's will is stronger in this case."

"Yeah. At least those two are going along at a nice pace." said Niou. "Which is more than what I can say about Akaya and Yanagi."

Akaya and Yanagi had been the first ones on the team to officially start dating, but they were the ones lagging furthest behind. What they had going on was not a pace. They were at a standstill.

"Ah… perhaps Yanagi-kun believes that Akaya is a little too young." said Yagyuu.

"Still! Akaya's only a year younger and he's a red-blooded hormonal male like all of us. The poor brat must be frustrated. All they've done after all this time is kiss. Could you imagine?" said Niou, disbelieving.

"No, not really." admitted Yagyuu.

"I say we lock them in a room together if nothing happens within the first few days that we're there."

Yagyuu frowned. "It's rude to meddle in other people's business, Masaharu."

"They'll be happy for the help later on, so don't worry too much about it." said Niou. "But for now, let's focus on our own business. In my pants."

Yagyuu exhaled loudly at Niou's persistence. Looks like Niou was not going to show any signs of giving up until Yagyuu gave in.

"Fine." said Yagyuu, putting his knee on the edge of the bed and hauling himself up over Niou's body.

* * *

><p>Akaya was being much too obvious, thought Yanagi, looking down at the mess in Akaya's duffel bag. Inside was a mass array of handheld game systems, Shonen Jump manga and right smack in the middle was a very clear and easily noticeable bottle of lubricant.<p>

Yanagi sighed. Didn't Akaya know that there was a 94.7% chance of his mother finding it in such an obvious place? Of course Akaya's mother would check his bags before leaving. The data master plucked the bottle out of the bag right as Akaya returned to his messy bedroom, wielding many snacks in his arms.

"I think I'm all set." said Akaya, grinning widely. "I have chips, cookies, juice, pocky-"

"Akaya, the camp will provide food, as stated in the letter. You don't need all those snacks."

"Yeah, but they mean the crappy healthy stuff that vice-captain Sanada eats. This is better." Akaya dumped all his food in the bag, paying no attention to the fact that the juice could easily get squished and spill everywhere.

"Akaya, you've packed nothing other than games, snacks and magazines. Do you forget that this is a training camp, not a vacation?" said Yanagi. "You need clothes as well as running shoes and don't forget all your tennis equipment." Yanagi began working on taking out the items he found unnecessary from the bag.

Akaya wailed when Yanagi removed a video game disk. "Nooo! Don't take that out! I like that game!"

"Akaya, you need to make room for the necessities." said Yanagi, scolding. "And speaking of which, what were you trying to accomplish by bringing this?" Yanagi held out the bottle of lube, eyebrow raised.

Akaya sucked in a breath, looking like a little kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well… uh, Niou-senpai gave it to me a while ago and he says it's something we need for when we…" said Akaya awkwardly with many hand motions in an attempt to illustrate what he was saying.

"I know what it is used for, Akaya." said Yanagi. "But I just told you that where we are going is strictly a tennis camp, not free leisure time."

"B-But… I thought… you know, we've been going out some time and… our parents won't be at the camp so…" Akaya looked almost heartbroken, feeling Yanagi's disapproving stare. Akaya's lips were drawn down and he looked at the floor, sad and ashamed and feeling like Yanagi didn't really like him all that much to be saying no after all this time.

Yanagi looked away too, knowing his wall was crumbling as it often did when Akaya looked sad. It never did any good for Yanagi to fight it. Akaya's sad face was an unstoppable force.

Yanagi stuffed the bottle in his pocket. "It'll get discovered if we leave it in your bag." he said.

Akaya looked up, sniffling with puppy eyes.

"So it would be safer… if I put it in my bag instead." Yanagi finished. Akaya's face brightened immediately, making him look like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Do you really mean it, Renji?" asked Akaya, bouncing in excitement.

"I'm not making any promises since this is a training camp and I want everyone to play at their best… but we'll see how things are once we get there." said Yanagi, showing a small smile at Akaya's delighted expression.

Akaya ran forward and tackled a hug onto Yanagi, making the taller teen lose his breath from his impact. But he didn't get angry. Or rather, he couldn't get angry when Akaya was snuggling against him, happy and bright.

"Genichirou and Yukimura will be looking out for you quite a bit, Akaya." said Yanagi, ruffling the second year's hair. "You are still training to be future captain so this camp will be even more demanding for you. As Genichirou would say, make sure you don't slack off."

"I won't!" This camp was going to be so great, thought Akaya.

"Good. Now take that pile of clothes over there and put it in your bag." said Yanagi. "And take out those snacks before bugs get in there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**And that was nudist!Yukimura, bored!Niou, and excited!Akaya. Your welcome. **

**Now that the couples have all been re-introduced, the U-17 camp will finally be able to start! :D **

**...**

**NOW REVIEW. O_O I'M WATCHING YOU. O_O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would apologize for the late chapter, but it wasn't my fault this time. -.- So here's the chapter that should have been out over a day ago. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never ever ever ever own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Despite them leaving in the early morning, the bus ride there was not quiet at all.<p>

Everyone was far too excited for their own good. Akaya bounced in his seat for the first five minutes of the trip before getting up and racing Marui up and down the aisle between the bus benches.

Sanada yelled at them to shut up and sit down, but to no avail. They simply weren't calming down. Sanada huffed and sat back in his seat, voice hoarse from screaming and leavng himself a mental note to say sorry to the bus driver when they got out later. Honestly, it was far too early for this level of noise.

Luckily Niou was not awake or else the bus ride would have been even more disastrous. Niou was apparently not a morning person and was fast asleep on Yagyuu's shoulder despite all the loud voices.

Yukimura was sitting next to Sanada, reading a book and smiling pleasantly at his vice-captain every so often as if they weren't stuck in a scorching hot bus with two screaming kids for who knows how many hours. They opened the bus windows, desperate for cool air and hoping no one on the team was stupid enough to shove their head out the window this time. Sanada and Yukimura had the sunlight pouring in through their window, burning the ugly leather of the bus seats to a scorching hot temperature that nearly scalded their legs when they sat down. Sanada had his cap to block the light from his eyes, but Yukimura had no protection from the sun's angry glare. It was generally a really hot and humid day, making them all feel sticky, sweaty and desperate to reach their destination as soon as possible.

Right when things calmed down a bit, a bee flew in through the open window and there was suddenly even more screaming than before. No one was courageous enough to kill the bee so they had to wait in frightened agony, yelling in terror when it got near and constantly staring at the bee as if it were ready to kill them. The bee finally took mercy on them and left through Yanagi's open window after a twenty minute visit.

Sanada sighed, relaxing back in his seat as much as he could in the small space. He didn't know where exactly this training camp was situated, but he had given the address to the bus driver, who seemed to know where it was. After the first few hours had passed, the bus began traveling upwards through mountains covered by forests. Looking outside, they could see nothing but trees on the sides of the bumpy road. Sanada began wondering why this training camp was located in such an isolated area.

At least Akaya and Marui had calmed down a bit after all that time of running, shouting at bees and playing hide-and-seek on a bus. Sanada's head had begun throbbing with a pounding headache so he was grateful for the lack of noise. Niou was awake now, playing cards against Yanagi and apparently losing. Jackal was listening to his ipod in the front of the bus. It was then Akaya's turn to be tired. The second year fell asleep, head drooping against the window as light snores escaped from his open mouth. Looks like all that running had worn him out.

Yukimura abandoned his book somewhere between the third and fourth hours of traveling. The bluenette then focused his attention to the vice-captain sitting beside him. Yukimura traced his fingers along the back of Sanada's hand from where it lay on the armrest. Sanada showed no reaction.

Then Yukimura kicked off his running shoes, placing his feet up on Sanada's lap and stretching out his legs, sore from sitting down for so long. Sanada only glared and pushed Yukimura's feet off of him, telling the captain to stay within his own seat's boundaries. Yukimura then made the point of standing up and hauling his whole body on top of Sanada's lap just to spite him.

Sanada picked him up and dumped Yukimura back in his seat. Yukimura huffed. Really, Sanada was too tense and much more serious than usual about this training camp, thought the bluenette. And a serious Sanada meant a less affectionately-inclined one. The few kisses they had shared yesterday in Sanada's room hadn't been enough, not nearly enough, to purge Yukimura of his increasing need for affection. Too bad Sanada didn't do well with public displays of affection. That meant Yukimura was stuck sitting at a close proximity from Sanada, unable to put any moves on him.

"Idiot vice-captain..." muttered Yukimura, making sure he said it loud enough for Sanada to hear him.

Sanada shot him a look before his hand reached out, gently petting Yukimura's hair affectionately. "We'll be there soon." he said even if he had no distinct way of knowing. This bus ride was making them all groggy and restless.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bus began slowing down. It seemed like the training camp really was in the middle of a forest. Niou complained loudly, shouting about how he hoped they weren't going to be camping out in the woods because sex on trees sounded very uncomfortable… also sleeping on the bumpy ground and having mosquitoes use their flesh as a human buffet did not sound appealing either. Sanada didn't care. Survival in the wilderness was good. Fighting for their lives in a dangerous mountainous forest that was potentially layered with wild animals would teach them discipline.

However, once they were off the bus with their bags and looking up at a huge jail-like metallic gate that was guarded with cameras, the team all concluded that they wouldn't be out camping in the woods afterall.

Which was a good thing because playing tennis in a dense forest might have been an issue.

A long creak echoed around them as the gate slowly slid open, the cameras fully focused on them.

"Well that's unnerving." said Marui, laughing nervously.

"Seriously, it's like a prison or something." Niou said, frowning. The idea of being trapped somewhere didn't make him feel at ease.

The gate fully opened to reveal a long pavemented path that ran uphill. On the sides, yet more cameras could be seen. And if they looked further ahead, there appeared to be small buildings situated at the end of the road.

Yukimura was the first to walk through the entranceway, head held high with no hesitation at all. The team looked at each other for a second before following their captain, walking up the long path.

The road up was just as unnerving as the gate. There were cameras everywhere, looking at them as they walked by. As they got further up, closer to what appeared to be some wooden building, empty tennis fields began appearing, showing them that they were indeed in the correct place. And as they got even closer, other students made their appearance as well.

The students they saw were obviously older and in high school. They all wore a similar uniforms: black, red and white with the word JAPAN on it. Looks like they were part of this Japan Selection Representative camp.

"That uniform is so cool." said Akaya, pointing to a group of older students who were running laps. "I hope we get some like those. They're much better than ours. I mean, ours is way too yellow and ugly."

"What's wrong with yellow, Akaya?" asked Yukimura.

"N-Nothing, captain. I just like other colors better…"

"Yellow is so not a manly color." said Marui. "We should have red and black instead."

"Hey, since I'll be captain next year, am I allowed to change the uniforms?" asked Akaya, eyes lighting up at the thought of getting rid of the barf yellow color.

"No you cannot, Akaya. Captain's orders." said Yukimura. "Yellow is the pride of Rikkai. Don't fight it."

There were no more protests after that.

They reached the top of the steep pathway a few minutes later, scanning the area with awe. The place was huge. There was one main building ahead, resembling a large house with huge balconies on all sides. In front of the building was a long path leading to it, where there were rows and rows of tennis fields on each side, all holding players in the same black, red and white suit. Along the bleachers sat trainers who were observing the players while taking notes by typing data in expensive-looking laptops. There were other smaller buildings in the distance; perhaps one of them was the dormitory.

It was quite impressive to have such a large training facility in the middle of forests and mountains. The air was so clean and fresh up here, as if they were really in the wilderness... but judging by the looks of all the high-tech computers and cameras, this place was more technology than nature.

There was no one around to tell them where to go, so the Rikkai team simply walked forward, ignoring the occasional looks they got from high school players. The high schoolers looked half irritated by their presence while the second half looked like they felt sorry for them. Within the sea of high schoolers, it was quite easy to spot the crowd of middle schoolers in their distinctive school uniforms, varying from Shitenhouji's green and yellow to Higa's sleeveless purple. Quite a lot of them had been invited, Yukimura noted.

"Hey, vice-captain, this is like your personal heaven. Exercise facilities everywhere!" said Niou.

"Shut up, Niou." hissed Sanada.

They reached the group of middle schoolers, a large mixture of Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Higa, Fudomine and many other teams whose names averted Yukimura at the moment. A few individuals turned, Tezuka nodding in greeting and Atobe giving them a quick glance and smirk. Yanagi and Inui exchanged the same curt greeting. They didn't talk, none of them looking sure of what they should do or where they should be going.

"Oh, those poor middle schoolers." rang a voice nearby. They turned to see a high school player sneering at them. "They'll be tasting defeat here. Middle schoolers have no place in this camp."

The air tensed around them, the captains frowning at the person who had insulted them. Akaya nearly jumped forward, looking ready to punch the guy out had Jackal not stopped him.

Before anything else could happen, a voice rang out from the large building at the end of the tennis courts, demanding everyone's attention. The high schoolers all stopped in the middle of their activities, gathering in front where a man with long flowing hair and a white lab coat could be seen standing on the building's wooden balcony.

"Welcome. To those of you who don't know, I am this camp's strategic coach." said the man in the lab coat. "If you are all wondering why middle schoolers are here, it is quite simple: this year's middle school tennis level has risen quite high at an astonishing pace. In order to ensure we have the best in our nation and to cultivate our talents together, 50 middle schoolers have been invited for a total of 300 members in this camp."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes, frowning. He felt uneasy, anticipating something and keeping his guard up. It was almost obvious that something would happen. Really, it couldn't be this simple to get into the best training camp in the entire country.

"However…" the long-haired coach continued. "300 members… is too many."

Right as the coach said it, a small plane flew over them. They thought nothing of it until they looked up, seeing a cloud of yellow falling down on them. For some reason, a flock of tennis balls were dropping down on their heads, startling everyone.

"There are 250 balls. Those who cannot get one will be asked to leave immediately." said the coach simply before walking away.

There was a pause before the storm exploded around them. The reaction was insane. All students turned frantic, many taking out their rackets, shouting and diving down in order to get a ball. Yukimura dropped his bag from his shoulders, unzipping it and grabbing his racket as if on instinct, sprinting into action. He locked his eyes to one ball not far from him and ran after it. There was no way he would be kicked off because of such a stupid challenge, thought Yukimura.

Yukimura easily swiped the ball as it was still bouncing from its long descent from the sky. Apparently he hadn't been the only one after that specific ball because a couple of high schoolers growled in frustration and shot him a dark look before turning around in a frenzy, searching for another one before it was too late.

But… there weren't anymore tennis balls to be found. Yukimura couldn't see any either and he thought of how lucky he was to have gotten this one ball because they had all apparently vanished within a few seconds. In a sudden moment of panic, Yukimura thought of his teammates and turned back to them. He breathed out in relief when he saw they were fine.

Actually, they were even better than fine. A quick look around was enough to ensure Yukimura that his whole team had managed to secure themselves a tennis ball. Some had even gotten two or three. Then there was Sanada and Atobe, who both had their own pyramid of tennis balls lying neatly on their racket.

Yukimura and the other middle schoolers were able to watch with amusement as a group of high school players dove for the last ball that lay alone at a distance. The high schoolers were quickly crushed when the famous Seigaku freshman made his sudden appearance and snatched the ball with one slick flick of his racket.

Yukimura stood with his fellow victorious team members. From this moment on, his team was no longer Rikkai. All the middle schoolers were in this together from now on, forming a new united group, ready to beat the high schoolers to the ground and prove themselves worthy of being here.

The bluenette smirked. Well this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**The perils of bus rides. D; I remember those summer camp bus rides were awful. And a bee would always fly in through the window and cause a panic. _ALWAYS. _**

**The poor bees only want friends. They are such misunderstood creatures. :'(**

**Except for that one bee who stung me last year. -.- That one can go die in a fire.**

**But putting bees aside, thank you so much to all the reviewers, everyone who favorited/alerted and also all the readers who sneak in and read stealthily! Let's all be happy and hold hands while prancing around flower meadows together! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Prince of Tennis. But I don't. Boohoo.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura woke up surrounded by warm white covers as a bead of morning sunlight flitted through the window. He blinked slowly, sitting up and stretching with a long yawn. His hazy mind was disoriented for a moment, wondering where he was.<p>

Ah, that's right. He was at the U-17 training camp. Yukimura had expected an early wake up call at 5am to immediately begin training, seeing as this was a very well-regarded tennis camp and all. But his watch said it was 6am. Was this really the best training camp in the whole country or were they just going easy on them because it was the first day?

Yesterday had been interesting to say the least. Sure, even if all the middle-schoolers had managed to obtain a tennis ball and secure their position in the camp, the high schoolers hadn't taken it lying down. Many had ended up playing a match to prove they were worthy of staying. Yukimura hadn't played. Really, what was the point of playing against some stubborn high schoolers who weren't willing to accept their own loss? It was pathetic.

But Sanada had played. The Emperor had been really pumped up and ready to release energy. Obviously Sanada won, thus proving he deserved a rank in this camp.

Speaking of Sanada… the bluenette turned his head in the direction of the other bed in the room, seeing the broad back and black hair of his vice-captain sticking out from under the covers. Yukimura grinned.

The staff had told them to take any room for the night until proper sleeping arrangements could be made. Apparently the coaches were planning on giving everyone specific sleeping arrangements with specific people. But meanwhile, since it would take a bit of time for the researchers to gather data about all of them and decide who should be roommates with who, all the middle-schoolers were allowed to sleep in whichever room they wanted. Obviously, every person took advantage of the situation.

Slowly, and being careful not to ruffle his bed covers and make noise, Yukimura stood up and walked in the direction of Sanada's bed. The room was normally meant for four people, as there were two other beds in the other corners of the room, but no one had dared asked to bunk with the captain and vice-captain of Rikkaidai in fear in incurring Yukimura's wrath.

Yukimura reached the edge of Sanada's bed, looking down at the firm back of his vice-captain. He snickered to himself, carefully maneuvering the covers off the edge. Even if this was a training camp, Yukimura was still allowed to do what he wanted when he wasn't playing tennis. Afterall, Sanada would be so serious about it once training commenced. Yukimura had to take every opportunity he could.

Yukimura pried the covers off a little bit more before sliding his knee on the bed, and then his whole body followed, nearly toppling back off the edge for how little room he had. He had been careful not to wake up Sanada, but now that he was in the bed with him, feeling the unmistakable heat the vice-captain emitted, Yukimura couldn't help but lean forward and press himself against that back, inhaling the scent of his lover and sliding his arm around Sanada's torso.

Sanada immediately shifted, sitting half-way up and letting Yukimura's arm fall back on the covers. He turned his head to observe the bluenette. Sanada's eyes were not at all tired and his voice was not groggy either when he asked "What are you doing?"

'Does Sanada ever sleep?' wondered Yukimura. Normally he would want a bigger bed but this time he was glad that the smaller bed was forcing them to press close to each other if they didn't want one to topple off the edge.

"How come you're already awake?" asked Yukimura.

"I always wake up at 4am, remember?" said Sanada. "I did some meditation for an hour, but I couldn't practice kendo here without my equipment so I settled back here." Sanada didn't mention that he could have very well gone outside to run laps or play tennis instead, like a few other middle-schoolers were already doing. But Yukimura's sleeping face had been far too serene and pretty for Sanada to pass up. Sanada already felt like some sort of creep for spending so much time observing a peaceful Yukimura as he slept.

Not that Yukimura needed to know all that.

"Ah, I see." said Yukimura. Of course Sanada wouldn't break out of his habit of 4am morning meditation. The bluenette coaxed Sanada to lay back down beside him.

"Actually, I was thinking that Akaya should start waking up early with me to exercise and learn some discipline." said Sanada.

Yukimura gave a small smile even thought he was really not in the mood to be discussing training and Akaya while they were in bed together. "Mm, do it if that's what you want, Genichirou." said Yukimura.

Sanada swallowed thickly as if suddenly realizing the intimacy of their position the moment Yukimura uttered his first name.

"A-Ah, I think I will do that from now on… meditation builds character." said the vice-captain, squirming awkwardly as if wanting to slide off the bed. Yukimura sprinted into action before Sanada ran away again. The bluenette cuddled closer to the bigger male, wrapping an arm around Sanada's waist and tangling their legs together as if to keep him here.

"Well, I believe I didn't give you a morning greeting so…" Yukimura's leaned closer. Their chests brushed together and then Yukimura's lips were on top of Sanada's. It was so warm, so languid and tranquil that Sanada felt like he was melting into the feeling. He closed his eyes, feeling every light brush of lips sending a pleasant buzz through his head. Yukimura was taking his time and Sanada decided that he didn't mind it at all.

Sanada groaned lightly when Yukimura pulled back, looking every bit as comfortable and relaxed as Sanada felt. "Good morning." muttered the bluenette, smiling. "We should do this every morning."

"Hn." As much as Sanada wanted to agree, his thoughts went to the team and his responsibility as vice-captain. "But I'll be training Akaya in the morning now."

"Ah… right." Yukimura couldn't hide his disappointment, but he understood that it was for the good of the team. "Make sure you kiss me every morning though, okay?"

Sanada nodded, a silent promise he intended to keep. Even if he wasn't normally any good at all this kissing and cuddling couple stuff, he supposed letting Yukimura snuggle up against him once in a while wouldn't be too bad.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway outside was heard. Knocking sounded on their door only a few seconds later. A voice called out, telling them to wake up because breakfast was ready and practice would be starting immediately after. Sanada and Yukimura shifted off the bed at that, both a little chilly after having been so tightly wrapped in each other's arms under the bed covers. It was about time they called, thought Sanada. He had been awake for two hours already.

They got dressed into their Rikkai uniforms, with Sanada locking himself into the washroom to avoid facing a nude and far too at ease Yukimura. He took his time to put on his jersey before opening the door again, relieved to see that Yukimura was also changed and ready to go.

They left their room, walking down the hallway to the lobby of the dormitory. Many middle schoolers were there, looking lost and uncertain about where to go. They ended up following a tall black-haired high schooler, hoping he would bring them to where they needed to be.

The place they ended up going to was another building, a smaller one, but this one smelled of food, instantly reminding everyone just how hungry they were. The inside of the building was not like a regular school cafeteria. Instead there were actual cooks, standing alongside dozens of tables, all covered in excessive amounts of food, beautifully decorated as if they were in some fancy buffet instead of a training camp.

Everyone was quite impressed as they took their seats at various tables. Even the tables were cloaked with neat and expensive-looking tablecloths and sparkling dishes. Many were gapping or even drooling at the food, instantly rushing to the buffet and piling toast, eggs, rice, fish and everything else onto their plates. Others were already chugging food down their throats at alarming paces, especially those guys at the Higa table.

Yukimura and Sanada found a table to themselves in the far corner. Yukimura only grabbed himself a couple of toasts. Sanada had stock-piled his plate with two rolled omelets, nato, steamed rice, and some disfigured muffin. Sanada appeared starved as he immediately began devouring his food ravenously upon sitting down.

Yukimura chuckled, watching the rice stick to the side of Sanada's lips as he ate. The bluenette nibbled on his buttered toast, wondering what was in store for them today.

As he was contemplating it, the chair on the opposite side of their table was pulled back and a figure in a white and cool blue uniform sat down.

"I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss out of this breakfast." said Atobe, scowling. "Honestly, this is nothing compared to the delicacies ore-sama eats daily. Everyone is acting like such children, getting excited over simple foods while the high schoolers are already training outside."

"Good morning to you too, Atobe." said Yukimura pleasantly. The Hyotei captain looked absolutely peeved, glaring at the Seigaku table. "Are you angry because you forgot your favorite shampoo at home?" asked the bluenette.

"No." said Atobe. "As if a servant of ore-sama's would dare forget to pack something of such importance."

"Then are you upset because of Tezuka?" Yukimura guessed, seeing Atobe continuing to shoot dirty looks in the direction of Seigaku's table. Tezuka was very prominently sitting in the middle, between Fuji and Oishi.

"Yes." growled Atobe, not even bothering to hide his displeasure.

Sanada paused in his eating for a second to look up, his chin covered in sauce and rice. "You're still going out with Tezuka?"

"Of course I am." said Atobe. "Why would you ever think otherwise?"

Sanada shrugged, going back to chugging food down his throat. Sanada thought Tezuka had gained more sense by now and seen that dating a narcissist like Atobe was probably the worst idea ever… but apparently not. Sanada admired Tezuka for actually having the patience and tolerance to put up with someone like Atobe.

Atobe wrinkled his nose in disgust, seeing Sanada's less-than-elegant eating with chopsticks, muttering something about how plebeians consume food in very unappealing manners.

"Back to the subject of interest," said Atobe. "Tezuka is being completely ridiculous. I am completely aghast and downright insulted that he did this to me."

"Atobe…" said Yukimura. "Just because the Seigaku table is full and has no more room for you to sit down doesn't mean Tezuka is at fault you know. It's not a big deal."

Atobe looked scandalized, slamming his hand on the table. "_Not a big deal_?" he repeated as if he couldn't believe it. "On the contrary, it is a _catastrophe._ Tezuka is the captain. He should have kicked out one of his team members! I should be the one seated beside him, not that gaudy vice-captain of his. I am far more important than the entire Seigaku team combined."

"Just sit with him later for supper." said Sanada with rice still present in his mouth. Atobe backed away from Sanada as if afraid of the Emperor's less-than-impressive table manners.

"It's not just that!" said Atobe, determined to defend his position and appear to be an innocent victim stricken by Tezuka's cruelness. "Yesterday, Tezuka _refused _to share a room with me! He had the nerve to say something about others having already asked him to bunk with them."

"Well if his teammates asked first then-"

"No! This is absolutely terrible… it's… it's a tragedy!" insisted Atobe.

"Atobe," Sanada was frowning up at the Hyotei captain. "You are annoying and making me lose my appetite. Please leave."

Atobe's mouth opened in disbelief. Yukimura chuckled, seeing Sanada's impatience get the better of him.

"You dare ask ore-sama to leave after I went through the trouble of gracing you with my presence?"

"I don't feel graced nor do I care about your love life. Leave now please."

Atobe scoffed, standing up and flipping his hair back. "Insolent peasant." he said. "This coming from someone with absolutely zero table manners. First of all, you big sloth, your elbows should never be on table, nor should you be slouching forward as you eat. Second of all, wipe your mouth of that revolting sauce. And finally, for heaven's sake, don't speak with food in your mouth because it is _disgusting_. You're welcome." Atobe finished with a flourishing twist, stomping away while still managing to look graceful doing it.

Sanada sighed, rolling his eyes and feeling glad to finally be rid of the damn diva. Being around Atobe was so exhausting. He didn't know how Tezuka did it.

Then, once Atobe was no longer within eyesight, Sanada tried to inconspicuously drag his elbows off the table and carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin. Yukimura saw it and giggled.

Once breakfast was over, the herd of middle schoolers made their way out to the field. Atobe had been right about the high schoolers: they were already training hard, running laps and doing warm-up exercises.

A list was put on the nearby bulletin board and the group of middle schoolers gathered around it. The paper was a list of matches in each court for the day. Most middle schoolers lost their interest in it when they saw no familiar names on it, guessing only high schoolers would be participating in these matches. Yukimura didn't see his name either so he was about to walk away when someone yelled out.

"Momo, you're name's on it!" shouted a voice.

"For real?" said a tall Seigakuan. Yukimura didn't immediately recognize the tall boy named Momo; he must not have played against Rikkai during the National matches.

As it turns out, Momoshiro Takeshi's name was the only middle schooler who was listed in today's match plans. Worse was the fact that he was playing against a high schooler from the 5th court, which was a rather high-leveled court.

Yukimura joined the other Rikkai members on the sidelines, ready to watch this match between Momoshiro and Oni from the 5th court. None of the coaches had given them any orders so Yukimura assumed it was fine to watch for the moment.

This might be good. It would give them a good idea about what kind of opponents they were really up against in this camp. Yanagi stood to the side too, looking ready to gather immense amounts of data.

The match began, and immediately from the beginning, Yukimura could easily see that it was going to be a very one-sided game. The red haired high schooler was playing with only two strings on his racket, already not taking Momoshiro seriously. Even Momoshiro's best moves were easily countered, making way for Oni's stronger attacks.

Yukimura was restless from where he stood watching, thinking about how different it would be if he were the one playing against this Oni guy instead of some half-assed player from Seigaku. Yukimura thought of where exactly he would hit the ball if he were playing and which techniques he would use to win. Each time Momoshiro lost a point, Yukimura's frown intensified, thinking of how he could have easily saved that ball.

Oni's strong forehand attack called the Black Jack Knife succeeded in pushing Momoshiro back, flying him off his feet. Upon standing back up, they could all see that Momoshiro's wrists were useless.

"You can no longer play with those wrists. This match is over." announced Oni, turning away.

But Momoshiro stood back up, holding his racket up with his trembling arms in an act of fierce determination. "Not so fast…" he panted. "This match isn't over yet."

The game resumed then, even worse than before. Momoshiro could barely hit the ball back. It was painful to watch.

"Tarundoru." muttered Sanada from next to Yukimura.

The bluenette nodded. This was a joke. After this match, no one would take the middle schoolers seriously based on the example of Momoshiro's game.

"They're trying to shut us up… to intimidate us." said Atobe from nearby. He was also frowning at the match.

This wasn't right, thought Yukimura. There were many other players, many much more skilled than Momoshiro. They should have picked someone better for this first match… Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada... Yukimura knew many who were much more worthy of representing the middle schoolers. After this, the middle schoolers would all be seen as useless and weak, branded into one category.

The match ended like that, Momoshiro having gotten zero points despite his effort. Yukimura could see other high schoolers snickering in the background, saying things like "I knew it; middle-schoolers are too weak after all".

It was Yukimura's turn to feel rage. This was completely unfair. The desire to prove himself capable, to annihilate each and every single opponent before him was overwhelming him. Yukimura didn't want to stay on the sidelines and watch this camp make fools of them. He had thought sticking together as a large group would be good. It had certainly been a blessing yesterday, when they had all managed to catch a tennis ball for themselves... but today it was clear that there was a strong level of inequality between them.

Yukimura felt like he had spoken too fast. Perhaps having all the middle schoolers stick together as a team wasn't a good idea after all.

Or maybe this was the purpose of those coaches… to turn them all against each other.

The paranoia lingered in Yukimura's mind when a loud bang followed by an equally loud "Ouch!" resounded from the balcony above them. Everyone's attention went to the source of the noise, seeing a very tall man with a lab coat and ponytail standing out on the ledge.

The tall man massaged his head, having apparently hit his forehead on the top of a doorway. It wasn't hard to imagine it happening; that ponytail man was freakishly tall.

"Hello, middle schoolers!" called out the tall man. "My name is Saitou and I am the mental coach here."

Yukimura was in no mood to listen to some idiot coach. His glare went straight up to the tall coach, as if daring him to assign him a match against a high schooler. Yukimura didn't care who his opponent was, he just wanted to show them what middle schoolers were truly capable of.

"Er… you are all really strong. But with my mental training, you can all become even stronger!" continued Coach Saitou. "So we're going to play a bit of tennis games now! Everybody pair up, it doesn't matter with who!"

Yukimura was very relieved to hear that. Good. They would be playing matches. It wasn't singles, but it didn't matter. Yukimura wouldn't lose no matter what type of match it was.

Sanada turned to him and Yukimura nodded, a silent agreement on pairing up.

Around them held excitement, mostly from double pairs, happy to pair up with their friends. Niou and Yagyuu hadn't moved from their spot, already knowing they would be pairing up without needing to say anything. Akaya instantly went to cling to Yanagi before the data master could be taken by Inui. Atobe took one look at Tezuka before turning around and talking to his underclassman Hiyoshi, saying something about how he would show him his marvelous techniques and should be honored to be paired up with ore-sama. Tezuka's conclusion was similar, pairing up with his own future captain as well.

"Everyone paired up?" called out Saitou. "Yes? Okay, good! Now we will begin the singles matches!"

There was a collective gasp from everyone, all the middle-schoolers surprised.

"_Singles?"_ cried out Akaya. But... weren't they playing doubles?

"Yes." Saitou nodded enthusiastically, but his face held the presence of an ominous smirk. "You will be playing singles against your partner. Those who lose must leave the camp immediately."

Yukimura thought he stopped breathing for a second. He turned his head around and met Sanada's wide-eyes.

One of them was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**WHAT IS THIS ROMANCE AND HOW DOES IT _WORK_? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Karupin isn't mine. Neither is Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura and Sanada both stood on the sidelines, a good meter away from each other. The silence between them was stifling as they watched other matches taking place before them, ripping partners and friends apart before their very eyes. Despite the heartbreaking sight, there was nothing anyone could do about it. Winning or losing meant being separated from their closest friend and refusal to obey meant instant expulsion. The coaches really had them by the throat.<p>

Because of this, there was absolutely nothing Yukimura could say to Sanada to made this situation any better. Soon they would have to play against each other and the loser would have to leave. The Rikkai captain felt a mixture of emotions all at once, running through his head in a frenzy. Part of his mind held disbelief, not believing that half of the middle schoolers were going to leave so soon after just one day. Surely it must be a joke. But there was another part of him that knew this was real, that those coaches really were cruel enough to do such things. It made Yukimura feel pain, knowing he would be losing not only Sanada, but half of his team by the end of the day.

Then there was a bright flare of anger thrumming through his frame. Yukimura _hated_ those coaches. He hated them with a burning passion. How was this fair? How did this prove anything? This was not mental training... it was just a way to hurt them. Despite the rage Yukimura felt, it only made him want to stay even more and prove he wasn't some miserable push-over. Yukimura would show them that he could take whatever those damn coaches threw at him. Even if it meant he had to defeat Sanada.

The first round of matches ended with a batch of pairs broken up, the Golden Pair from Seigaku among them. No one looked happy about the outcome of their match; winners looked just as upset as the losers. The coaches called out the next list of opponents and Yukimura's face hardened when he heard Niou and Yagyuu's names.

The proud double pair of Rikkai walked to the nearby tennis field. Niou and Yagyuu's face were merciless as they stared at each other from across the court. Despite being partners, friends and even lovers, it was clear that it wasn't going to get in their way. They had full intentions of playing at their maximum in order to win.

The on-looking members of Rikkai thought the match's result was already decided. Between Niou, the well-known Trickster of the Court and Yagyuu, a recruit who had just begun playing tennis this year, they all thought the match was in Niou's palm.

But once the match began, it soon became evident that they were perhaps underestimating Yagyuu. While Niou played nicely as usual, it was hard for anyone to counter Yagyuu's famous Laser Beam. As Niou won a few points, Yagyuu managed to keep up, never far behind. Both seemed to be playing slighty differently than usual, taking different turns here and there, as if trying to trick their opponent.

"It's difficult for them." said Yanagi from Yukimura's left. "They know each other's play style like the back of their hand, especially since they are able to transform into perfect copies of one another."

Yukimura nodded. It was true. Niou and Yagyuu just seemed to know exactly where the other was going to go even before they moved. It was not only Niou who was attempting to change his play style, but Yagyuu also appeared to be trying to trick the prankster.

"Why doesn't Niou just use his Illusion?" asked Sanada.

"The Illusion would serve no purpose. Yagyuu has seen each and every one of Niou's transformations and could counter it." said Yanagi. "I think they are tied, more or less."

Yukimura was surprised. Had Yagyuu really improved that much in the course of half a year to be considered equal to Niou in terms of tennis skills? "What are the chances, Yanagi?" asked the bluenette. His hands clutched the railing in front of him, knuckles turning white. He willed himself to remain apathetic towards the match, but he couldn't help but want Niou to win. Yukimura wanted a friend to stay by his side at the camp, especially since Sanada wouldn't be around.

"There is a 52.3% chance that Niou will win." predicted Yanagi. "But I must warn you… Niou's odds are decreasing more and more as the match goes on."

Yukimura nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. They watched Niou's match in silence after that. Often Yukimura frowned with lines appearing on his forehead, such as each time Niou lost points. Yukimura almost felt like shouting at Niou to play better when he realized that Yagyuu was catching up.

Then before they knew it, Niou and Yagyuu were stuck in a tiebreaker.

Yukimura gritted his teeth. That idiot, he thought, directed at Niou. How could he let the match get this far? Really, Niou had been Yagyuu's mentor when the gentleman first joined the tennis club. Niou had far more experience in tennis. Yet the trainer was getting beaten by the trainee. It was a pitiful display.

Niou dove for the ball, one that Yagyuu hit dangerously close to the net pole. Yukimura was still frowning, his arms folded. Then it suddenly happened in a flash. First Niou had dived in after the ball, then suddenly his body had hit the metal pole to the side, his leg slicing open on a sharp edge, spurting red blood on the court.

"Masaharu!" Yagyuu had a moment where he regained his senses, running to Niou, who was on the ground and clutching his bleeding leg. His eyes were concerned and he nearly jumped over the net to get to his partner. "Don't move, I'll go get help-"

Niou shook his head, his eyes piercing back at Yagyuu. "Don't. Get back in position." he said, voice rougher than usual. "I refuse to lose to you of all people, Yagyuu." His usual mocking tone was gone.

Yagyuu paused. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Don't fuck with me, Yagyuu. I'll fine." said Niou. He stood up and limped back to the baseline without any help, ready to serve the ball.

A part of Yukimura's brain knew he shouldn't be taking sides on his own team, that perhaps turning comrades against each other was exactly what those demonic coaches wanted, but Yukimura was definitely feeling anger. How could Niou let this happen? Niou had been on the regulars for two years and was a master trickster, yet now he was so damn _weak, _getting injured and losing to someone who was practically a newbie. It was unforgiveable. Yukimura would have assigned Niou a hundred laps if they were back at Rikkai.

Niou was limping as another rally started. Yagyuu was only a point away from winning. Yukimura nearly turned his head away, not in the mood to see such a shameful defeat, but he stuck by and hoped for a miracle to happen.

Yagyuu then shot a Laser beam and everyone watching thought it was finally over for Niou. But then, Yukimura thought his wish had been granted because Niou was running, his leg was no longer injured as clogs of red flew out of his leg.

Yukimura's eyes widened. It was fake blood. Niou had tricked them all into thinking he was injured. And now he could catch up to Yagyuu. A trickle of happiness made its way back into Yukimura only to be slammed back down in the second that followed.

"Masaharu, did you know your tone of voice lowers a bit when you are activating one of your tricks?" said Yagyuu casually. Right as he said it, the Laser Beam he had shot curved to the opposite side like a whip lash.

Niou was immobile, unable to do anything as the ball shot away, too far and too fast for him to catch up.

"Game! Won by Yagyuu, 8-6!" called out a referee.

Yukimura slammed his fist down on the railing. Niou had lost. Yukimura would now be alone at the camp, without his two best friends and without his boyfriend. Yukimura already knew he would win against Sanada. Niou was now a miserable failure and Yukimura had no doubt in his mind that Yanagi would win against Akaya. Damn it. This entire camp seemed to be out to make his life miserable, separating him from his closest friends.

"The trickster was tricked and lost." said Yanagi. "Interesting. Yagyuu has improved much more than we give him credit for." Sanada nodded, thinking that Yagyuu had played quite nicely.

A sound of frustration left the bluenette. "Pathetic." growled Yukimura.

"Yukimura…" began Sanada.

The voice rang out from the speakers once more at that moment, announcing the next line-up of students. Sanada froze upon hearing his and Yukimura's names, called out onto Court 4.

Yukimura grabbed his racket from his bag, clutching it in a numbing grip. "Come on, Sanada. We're up next." he said, voice hinting at nothing other than wrath. The bluenette stomped off in the direction of said court, head held high.

Sanada exhaled slowly, taking in another deep breath. He grabbed his own racket. Yes, they were all angry at this development, so Sanada thought of Yukimura's reaction as perfectly acceptable. Sanada certainly didn't want this match either. They were all supposed to move on in this camp together, as a team. It was already falling apart so quickly.

"Be careful, Genichirou." said Yanagi, hand of Sanada's shoulder. "Yukimura won't hold back."

"Good." said Sanada. "I don't want him to."

The data master looked hesitant. "He's… Yukimura had certainly been putting some effort into telling the team to have fun during practice." said Yanagi. "But that was back at Rikkaidai. Now that we're stuck in a competition once more... Yukimura seems to have completely abandonned the notion of fun. I'm afraid it will be the same as before."

"Before?"

Yanagi nodded gravely. Despite what Yukimura said back at Rikkai as they had friendly matches, it didn't change the bluenette's nature. It didn't change the fact that Yukimura Seiichi did not like losing.

"Genichirou, you know very well that Yukimura does not like to lose. I'm afraid Yukimura still puts much more emphasis on winning over effort and fun, despite what he may say during practice." said Yanagi. "Competitions bring out the worst in all of us. Don't forget about the last times we lost."

Sanada frowned. Yes, what Yanagi said did hold truth. While Sanada did think winning was important, he knew Yukimura took it much more seriously. Yukimura's attitude had always been in the style of "the end justifies the means". That was why Yukimura stripped his opponents of their senses. Yukimura was a good player, but his skills were not what got him so many victories. For that reason, many would say the Yips was a dirty method of sabotage. But in Yukimura's eyes, as long as the Yips kept winning him games, even if it meant putting down the opponent to the lowest possible state, then Yukimura would keep doing it.

For Yukimura, tennis was a battle and the captain had fought hard to keep playing.

Sanada was reminded of the time after the team had lost in the Kanto Regionals. Yukimura had been so angry, shouting at them all for their incompetence. Yukimura's face right now greatly resembled the one from back then, stiff with blazing anger.

"I'll be fine." Sanada told Yanagi. He straightened up, walking in the direction of the court where Yukimura was waiting for him.

Yukimura's personality was always different on the court, especially under such heavy conditions. The person before Sanada now was not the same person who had cuddled with him that morning in bed. No, this person was the cool and merciless Child of God, known for his ruthless attitude towards winning.

But despite who his opponent was, Sanada was not going to go down without a fight. He was fully aware that he had never defeated Yukimura before, but it meant nothing to him now. Sanada had no desire to ran home so easily. He was the mighty Emperor of Rikkai and he would play with all of his being.

"Don't hold back on me, Yukimura." said Sanada.

Yukimura looked back with the eyes of someone ready to go all out as well. "And you never hold back, do you, Sanada?" he said, walking back to the baseline with a tennis ball in hand.

Sanada knew that he and Yukimura had the attention of everyone in the camp. He could feel stares on them, waiting to see a match between Rikkaidai's two strongest players. Sanada prepared himself, having the full intention of pulling out his strongest moves from the start. It was the only way he stood a chance of winning at all.

Yukimura served, a sharp upward strike that zoomed close to the net. Sanada gathered his strength, retaliating the ball with_ Ka,_ the invading fire of his _FuuRinKaInZanRai_. The heavy strike flew back in Yukimura's direction, looking like it was powerful enough to blow anything out of its way.

But Sanada knew better. He knew Yukimura would return that shot so the vice-captain prepared himself for the next one. The bluenette returned it just as Sanada had predicted.

Sanada was ready to unleash the fastest and strongest attack at his disposal. His hands gripped his racket tightly, holding it above his head as he would with his kendo sword. When the ball was at the right distance, Sanada swung, striking with _Rai_, the swiftest lightning.

That attack was strong enough to break through racket strings. But Yukimura knew that from having seen it in person during the Nationals. Yukimura twisted his racket around on time, hitting the ball with the back grip of the racket. Yukimura moved almost effortlessly as Sanada let out all his strongest attacks in a full-out offensive mode.

It was a long rally. Every hit was strong, powerful enough to force their bodies back, legs sliding on the ground and arms becoming increasingly tired. Even if it was just for a single point, this was a point Sanada wasn't ready to give up. The vice-captain gave it all he had, continuing to fight it even if his special attacks had no success.

Right as Sanada was returning the ball for the dozenth time, his vision turned blurry. He hit the ball back, blinking rapidly, but his vision wasn't clearing. Sanada clenched his teeth, all too familiar with the hopeless and dark sensation of the Yips taking over.

A few more strikes later and Sanada was in complete darkness, hearing nothing but his own heavy pants and the strike of racket against a ball. His movements turned clumsy with the blindness, but he kept going, relying on sound to know where the ball was and depending on his sense of touch to know how hard he was hitting it.

Then barely a minute later, a ringing sounded in his ear only moments before Sanada's hearing vanished.

The vice-captain stood immobile as he lost the first point, his racket slipping from his grip as his eyes stared blankly up ahead, seeing and hearing nothing.

Yukimura closed his eyes for an instant, his anger retreating and making way for a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry, Genichirou." whispered Yukimura, allowing himself this one moment of weakness as he saw Sanada's immobile form. It hurt him to see Sanada in this hopeless state, a fallen Emperor.

But this was for the best. Yukimura would not allow himself to lose anymore, regardless of his opponent. And after everything Sanada had done for him this year, playing with all his strength was the least Yukimura could do. Right now the most important thing was proving himself worthy of staying in this camp, to show them all that Yukimura Seiichi wasn't some weak middle schooler like all the others who lost. Yukimura remembered all too well the despairing feeling of losing. He never wanted to experience that again.

Yukimura served the ball again. Sanada clenched his teeth, fighting back the Yips with nothing but sheer willpower. It worked to some degree because Sanada actually pushed it back enough to sense something that allowed him to return the ball. However, the strike back was weak and Yukimura easily took the point a second later. One point turned to two, three, then four.

Sanada was pulled lower into despair, no longer having a sense of touch to know if his racket had struck the ball or not. Yukimura felt for the first time in his life a hint of guilt at causing this type of suffering on his opponents. The thought of being alone in the dark, unable to see or hear, was just awful.

Yukimura wanted to finish it quickly. The captain served the ball for what he assumed to be the last time. He didn't falter for a second, hitting it as hard as he could. He didn't want to betray his promise to play with all his power. Sanada would not be happy then.

Sanada swung the racket in random directions, a frantic flailing. Yukimura was sure the match was over; he thought there was no way Sanada would hit back the ball when he didn't even know where he was striking.

Something fast swung back at Yukimura. The bluenette only heard it for a second before the ball was reeling back, hitting his hair only a centimeter away from his face. Yukimura stood there, shocked, feeling his headband falling out after having been severed by the swift ball.

'What… was that?' wondered Yukimura, staring up ahead at Sanada. He swallowed thickly, seeing what was unmistakably a dark aura surrounding Sanada. Somehow, the Emperor had managed to hit the ball back, faster and stronger than all his past techniques despite being stripped of all his senses. Yukimura didn't know how Sanada had done it, but all that ran through his mind was that he couldn't let his guard down now. Sanada was still in this game.

Sanada was once more an opponent, no longer a poor victim of the Yips. Yukimura's gaze hardened. So much for enjoying a good game of tennis today.

Yukimura ended it quickly, showing absolutely no mercy as he hit the last point in the corner. Sanada didn't catch up to it, not even close. Yukimura exhaled in relief when the referee shouted out that it was his win.

"Game! Won by Yukimura, 7-1!"

Slowly, Sanada's senses returned, light coming back to his eyes. He blinked quickly, the light stunning his vision for a second and everything sounding too loud for an instant before calming down.

It was over, the vice-captain realized. Sanada felt a hopeless despair crush over him, far worse than the awful feeling of the Yips holding him down. He had only arrived yesterday and already he would be going home.

He looked across the net, seeing Yukimura approaching him, a sad smile on the captain's lips. Sanada didn't have the time to feel relieved that Yukimura's anger had vanished because the vice-captain was quickly consumed in his own sharp feeling of rage.

"Good game, Sanada." said Yukimura, holding out his hand.

Sanada turned around and stomped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**:(**

**Sadness Party. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Konomi is the god of prince of tennis and rules all.**

* * *

><p>"Sanada!"<p>

Yukimura's voice rang down the empty hallway of the dorm building. The bluenette had followed Sanada all the way back to the dormitory from the tennis field. They were the only ones there; everyone else was still outside, watching the next rounds of the elimination matches.

Sanada didn't stop, continuing to stomp away. His body language showed nothing but fierce anger. The vice-captain never turned back, hurting Yukimura with every step he took. Yukimura gritted his teeth, feeling his own anger seething out. He was enraged at this stupid camp for breaking them up like this, as well as irritated at Sanada for not taking his loss like a man.

"You idiot!" Yukimura shouted after him. "You are such a sore loser, Sanada!"

Sanada finally paused when he turned to enter their shared room, his hand on the doorknob. Sanada's skin was still sweaty from the match, hair clinging to his forehead. A few seconds passed in silence and then Sanada's fist came up, hitting the wood of the door in frustration.

"Like you're the one to talk, Yukimura. I'm not a sore loser." said Sanada, voice gone stone-cold. "But I did not come all this way to lose so easily!"

Yukimura's gaze softened, walking the last few steps between them and putting a gentle caressing hand on Sanada's trembling arm. "I know you didn't, Genichirou." he muttered.

"I could have defeated any other opponent." said Sanada. "I know I'm stronger than all those other players. But I just had to be paired with you. It's not fair…"

Yukimura frowned. "Don't you dare try to shift the blame onto me. Nothing here is fair."

Suddenly, from the distant grounds of the tennis fields, the Hyotei chant could be heard. Yukimura would have laughed if there wasn't such tension in the air. He could practically imagine Atobe soaring through the air with magnificence as he played tennis. Leave it to Atobe to be able to start up the Hyotei chant without chanters.

"Atobe must be playing…" Yukimura said idly.

"At least Atobe had the sense to pair up with his weaker underclassman." said Sanada, scowling under the brim of his cap. For once, Atobe was right in doing something, he thought. Sanada took a deep breath, seeing Yukimura's frown deepening. Despite the unfairness of it all, Sanada knew he was being ridiculous. He was acting like a child and hadn't even stopped to shake Yukimura's hand after the match.

None of this meant Sanada had the right to take out his frustration on Yukimura. The bluenette was as much of a victim as Sanada was to have been forced to play against some he cared about, knowing that winning meant the other had to leave. At least Yukimura had had the grace to play against him with all his strength and Sanada was thankful for that.

"Sorry." said Sanada. "I know… I'm being stupid." Yukimura nodded quietly, accepting the apology. "Your Yips still annoys me to no end though." Sanada added.

"Well your FuuRinKaInZanRai is no present either." countered Yukimura.

Sanada was quiet then, deeply breathing to calm his anger. Yukimura prowled closer to him.

"You know, this means it's our last day together." said Yukimura in a low voice. His hand reached out and brushed up Sanada's arm, patting his shoulder. "We won't see each other for a while after this… I don't want us to end on a bad note."

"Ah… me neither." A hint of sadness made its way through Sanada at the thought. He felt himself inching towards the bluenette, almost out of instinct, leaning closer to the owner of the hand on his shoulder.

Sanada wasn't sure who made the first move, or if they had both been cautiously approaching one another, but suddenly they were kissing frantically; their lips pressing together roughly, sliding together without a rhythm.

It was none of that gentle lingering heat of that morning. All of their anger transformed into burning passion as they devoured each other's mouths, knowing this was the last time they would be together before one of them left.

Sanada held no resistance today, and even if he did, Yukimura would have sucked it away. Yukimura was so eager, his lips demanding more and more, nipping at Sanada's lower lip insistently and groaning in the back of his throat. Sanada obliged, pressing their bodies tight together and deepening the kiss.

Sanada reached behind him, his fingers finding the doorknob. They parted for a second, both their faces flushed and eyes hazy. Sanada opened the door to their room and they both stepped in without any hesitation.

The moment the door was safely closed, isolating them from the world outside, Yukimura went back to kissing Sanada, arms locked around the vice-captain's neck. The bluenette didn't intend to let Sanada go. Today, Yukimura was taking all he could get. He needed this. He needed a relief to this frustrating camp and those cruel coaches. He needed to taste and feel Sanada, to take in as much of his vice-captain as he could, kiss after greedy kiss.

This was what they wanted. Yukimura would have this memory, the remembrance of sweet yet hot blazing desire coursing through his veins to get him through the rest of the camp alone. Sanada seemed to be stealing the exact same thing from him too.

Sanada closed his eyes, feeling the onslaught of sensuous lips and bites from Yukimura. He was breathless, feeling like he couldn't breath in enough air. They were moving, slowly with small backward steps deeper into the room. Yukimura felt his knees touch the edge of a bed. He didn't know if it was his or Sanada's bed, but he honestly did not care at the moment. Yukimura pulled Sanada down with him, pressing the taller male against the mattress.

Sanada gave a startled noise, feeling himself pushed down. His back met the soft plush covers of the bed. Yukimura crawled up over the taller teen's body, continuing until his head was level with Sanada's, allowing them to indulge in another kiss.

Sanada felt himself sinking into the covers, weak to Yukimura's advances and onslaught of kisses. A tongue plunged in, easily parting Sanada's lips and exploring the warm cavern within.

"Ngh…" Sanada made a small noise in the back of his throat, muffled by Yukimura's lips. It felt strange to have Yukimura's tongue probbing inside, but then his own wet muscle was gliding against Yukimura's, tangling together in a way that sent sparks directly to Sanada's mind.

It was so different... so wild compared to the usual kisses they shared. The other ones were so docile. This was out of control, a raging inferno that ran through his whole body, making him feel unbearable heat. Sanada felt lost, like he didn't know what he should be doing.

Yukimura moved down, pressing light kisses down Sanada's jaw and then along his neck. Sanada felt hot air and teeth scraping at his skin.

"Yuki…mura… I don't-" said Sanada, trying to convey how he felt so disoriented. While his body shouted more, his mind had no idea what he was supposed to do. The bluenette continued lavishing attention upon his neck. "Ahh…"

"Just… do what feels good." muttered Yukimura. The captain's mind was relying on instinct; his desire taking over. Sanada tasted salty, probably because of the sweat from their game.

Sanada said nothing, bringing Yukimura's face back up and claiming those swollen red lips once more. Everything was too much Yukimura, from the flowery scent emitting from those wavy dark blue stands to the solid weight of Yukimura's body lined up against his. Yukimura let out a pleased sound from the back of his throat and Sanada swallowed it thirstily.

Then a knock sounded on the door, immediately jolting both of them out of their glassy state.

"Captain, you in there?" came Marui's voice from outside.

Yukimura groaned. "I'm busy." the bluenette snapped back.

"Yeah, but you need to come back right now. I think something really bad's happening." said Marui, sounding worried.

Yukimura paused. He and Sanada exchanged confused looks.

"What's wrong?" asked Yukimura.

"It's Akaya." replied Marui.

* * *

><p>Akaya gulped in air, his hands slick with sweat as he lost yet another point.<p>

It was just like all the other times Akaya had played against one of the Three Demons. It was as if their difference in strength remained the same no matter how hard Akaya tried and practiced.

"Damn it." hissed Akaya, looking up with his red eyes at the face of his opponent.

Yanagi's features were expressionless. He wasn't breathing heavily one bit, not at all like Akaya was. The data master was breezing through the match, his data predicting each and every one of Akaya's movements with amazing precision. Yanagi backed up his reputation very well.

He didn't have much longer. Akaya knew the year was slipping by. He didn't have much more time left to defeat Rikkai's three strongest until his senpai moved on to high school. But at this rate… it was as if he was just as weak as the previous year, when he had first challenged the tennis team only to be mercilessly defeated. Nothing had changed.

He had trained and trained. Akaya never missed practice. He complained, yes, but he always ran all the laps and took on all the exercises their captain gave them. Yet… why was the gap between them still so large?

Akaya didn't want to lose. Not again. Not in front of all these people.

He had been in Bloodshot mode for some time now… but he knew it didn't compare to his Devil mode. And at this point, Akaya felt like he really had no other choice. He let his mind sink a little bit into the powerful surge his Devil mode offered, welcoming it with open arms.

"Akaya, don't." came Yanagi's voice.

Akaya opened his eyes, seeing Yanagi disapproving stare, shaking his head.

"You promised me, Akaya." said Yanagi. "You promised you would never use your Devil mode again."

"It's too late now… I have no other choice." said Akaya through clenched teeth, feeling the strengthening surge of power rush through his whole body, coating his skin a red color and giving him a truly demonic appearance. His lips grinned in a wide smile as he let out a fiendish laugh. "_I'm stopping at nothing!"_

Akaya's eyes hazily saw the disappointed look Yanagi gave him. Just further up, Akaya could see his captain and vice-captain were back and looking down at the match from behind the railing. Good, thought Akaya, the whole team would be there to watch him finally defeat one of the Three Demons. The thought made him almost giddy. He let out another diabolical snicker.

Akaya served the ball, hitting it up in the form of his infamous knuckle serve. He serve it and watched as the ball grazed Yanagi's shoulder before the data master twisted around on time to serve it back. Akaya scowled, running forward with a powerful burst of energy and hit it back again with a strong forehand.

Yanagi felt the force and unpredictability of Akaya's Devil mode pushing him back, but he didn't lose a single point. The ball grazed him a few times, feeling like a slice on his arms and exposed legs. But Yanagi's game didn't falter. He remained calm, paying no attention to the small bruises his body would have as he collected enough data to fully predict Akaya's new plays.

Yanagi ended the rally with a clean shot to the far right. Akaya didn't catch it on time, losing the point and looking like he couldn't believe that he was losing even with his Devil mode.

It was the match point now. Yanagi knew he could quickly end it with a single serve.

But instead, Yanagi turned to the chair umpire and raised his arm.

"Referee. I, Yanagi Renji, resign."

The announcement was met with disbelief. Players around them whispered, wondering what on earth he was doing. Yanagi was only a point away from winning, so why was he giving up? Yukimura's eyes were wide too, looking betrayed at Yanagi's action.

When Yanagi looked back at Akaya, the second year's skin and hair were back to their normal color. Akaya had frozen in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking." said Akaya.

Yanagi offered no explanation and turned to leave the field. It was already done and he didn't regret it. This was for the best.

"Wait, Renji!" Akaya jumped over the net, chasing after Yanagi before the taller teen could leave. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.

Yanagi felt anger blazing up in his chest. Akaya should not be asking this. Yanagi should be the one snapping back, asking why Akaya found it necessary to break their previous promise. Akaya had promised to never again hurt another player, yet he had gone ahead and hurt the person he was supposed to love.

"You need to learn." said Yanagi, keeping his voice as calm as he could. "You will stay in this camp. That is all."

"Wha- I don't get it!" Akaya shouted, grabbed Yanagi's arm. Immediately, Yanagi slapped Akaya's hand away. Akaya looked surprised at the sudden rejection. "R-Renji?"

Yanagi's eyes were open, staring at Akaya with a cold, hard gaze. Akaya stepped back.

"If you can't even keep your violent tendencies in check, then perhaps you aren't suited to be the captain next year." said Yanagi, his voice even more frigid than his eyes.

The words stabbed Akaya in the stomach. The second year looked down and saw scraps and cuts along Yanagi's arms, bruises on his legs from each hit. Even if Yanagi hadn't lost a point, the rough play had still injured him.

"R-Renji, I didn't mean to- I just… I was just trying to win." said Akaya, almost pleading for Yanagi to forgive him, to show the usual warmth towards him.

"I suppose it was lucky the opponent was me." said Yanagi. "Any other person would have recieved worse injuries." Yanagi resumed his walk back. "Perhaps this separation will be good for us. It will allow you to think about what you've done, Kirihara."

Akaya stood immobile as Yanagi took his leave, walking up the stairs, passing the stands on his way to the path above, where Yukimura and Sanada were located.

The world collapsed before Akaya. He had lost before. He had lost plenty of times. Yet the one time he had technically won against one of the Three Demons made him feel worse than if he had lost. Yanagi was leaving. Akaya would stay and Yanagi would go back to Rikkai.

Akaya felt a bout of frustration rush through him as well. He nearly smashed his racket down on the floor. But then the real loss caught up to him and his gripped his racket hard enough that he winced. Yanagi was angry with him. Akaya had broken his promise. Not only that, he had hurt Yanagi's body with his Devil mode.

Akaya's arm slid up, hiding his eyes as the grief washed over him in a wave. He could only remember Yanagi's eyes, rigid and disappointed, as his mouth uttered his last name… _Kirihara_. A sorrowful whimper escaped his lips. Akaya barely made the walk to the sidelines before falling to his knees and feeling like he would never get back up.

Yanagi didn't turn back, not even when he heard a cry from behind him, one that unmistakably belonged to Akaya. This was for the best. Akaya had to learn and the best way would be in this camp.

Yanagi reached the top of the stairs only to be greeted by Yukimura and Sanada, both of them with hard stares directed at him. Those two hadn't been there at the beginning of the match, and judging by their swollen lips, Yanagi could make an educated guess as to why they had arrived late.

Yukimura stomped forward, that betrayed look still present in his blue eyes.

"What's the meaning of this, Yanagi?" demanded Yukimura. It was bad enough to lose, but Yanagi had purposely forfeited. "Losing is unforgivable. That's Rikkaidai's law. Why did you-"

"You wouldn't be satisfied no matter how the match turned out, Yukimura." said Yanagi coolly. If Akaya had lost, Yukimura would have been angry at the second year instead. "It was my own decision and the one that would benefit the team best."

"And who are you to decide that?" said Yukimura. "How is forfeiting good? Since when is it the way we do things?"

Sanada could feel a strong tension between Yukimura and Yanagi.

"Stop it, you two." said Sanada. "Fighting is exactly what those coaches want us to do."

"Stay out of it, Sanada. This is doesn't concern you." snapped Yukimura, looking at Yanagi for an answer.

"I want Akaya to stay in this camp because he needs to learn that it's not all about winning." said Yanagi, shooting a look at Yukimura. "But I could say I'm glad you are staying as well, Yukimura, because you need to learn the exact same thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Yukimura, crossing his arms.

"Guys…" Sanada didn't like where this was going. If the coach's plan was to separate the team and turn them against each other, than it was working. Part of him found it odd to see his best friend fighting with his boyfriend… it was a strange contrast back during the time when Sanada would fight with Akaya in front of Yanagi.

"You know exactly what I mean." said Yanagi. He pointed to his scrapped knee and his arms that were layered in bruises from Akaya's Devil mode. "My choice to forfeit is not about winning or losing. This is what's best for Akaya. Do you not realize that he is taking after you, Yukimura? He looks up to us, all of us… yet all we've done is engrave the importance of winning in his mind. Akaya's hurting people and he justifies it by saying it was all to win."

"You are blaming _me _for the way Akaya's plays tennis?" shouted Yukimura. Sanada acted fast, his arms reaching out and holding Yukimura back before the bluenette could get too close to Yanagi. "Since when do I hurt others when I play tennis?"

Yanagi's face was calm, but his words stung because they were always layered with some truth. "You may not hurt people physically, Yukimura… but anyone who has experienced the Yips can tell you just how much of a frightening experience it is." said the data master. "I don't want to fight with you, Yukimura. I just hope both you and Akaya could remain here and perhaps open your eyes to the possibility that winning is not all that matters."

Yukimura snarled. Why would anyone want to lose? Yukimura recalled the utter despair and sorry state he had been in after losing the Nationals. He never wanted to go there again. It had taken him days to recover.

Sanada tightened his hold on Yukimura, warning him to calm down. They were all too tense today, all angry with the new development. Fighting would only make it worse. "Deep breaths, Yukimura." Sanada warned.

"Enjoyment can only be found at the end of victory…" muttered Yukimura, inhaling deeply. Sanada was happy to feel Yukimura's muscles relaxing from their tense position. "I won't argue with you about it, Yanagi. I thought you shared my views about it... but if that's your resolve, then I won't try and convince you otherwise."

"We're past the stage of there being only winners and losers, Yukimura." said Yanagi. "We're still Rikkai no matter what happens. It doesn't change anything."

Yukimura sighed, willing himself to calm down. That coach was right. This was quite the mental training.

"I wish the best to you, Yukimura." said Yanagi. "I may not have any right to ask you for this last favour, but please, I ask you to take care of Akaya. He's going to need a lot of support." The data master left after that, twisting his head briefly just to look back at Akaya before walking away in the direction of the dormitory.

Sanada exhaled in relief, about to retreat his arms from around the blue-haired captain, but Yukimura shook his head.

"Hold me, Genichirou." said Yukimura gently.

Sanada did so, squeezing his arms around Yukimura's slighter figure in reassurance. Yukimura sighed, leaning back against that broad chest and feeling himself relax. Yukimura felt exhausted, his head throbbing with all that had happened today. But then he smiled when he felt Sanada kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you, Genichirou… for everything." said Yukimura. "I know our match was not the best means to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me… but I truly am in your debt."

"Ah… it's no trouble. I'm glad you played with full strength." said Sanada. He nodded his head in the direction Yanagi had left in. "It's been a while since I've seen Renji like that. It's not like him to get so angry."

"I think... I was too harsh today. Not just with Yanagi, but with everyone." said the bluenette, sighing. "I shouldn't…"

"I know, Yukimura. I'm not happy either. I don't like losing either. But sometimes you just have to accept that it will happen." said Sanada.

"…" Yukimura was silent. Yukimura hated the thought of losing. He knew it was a problem but losing was branded into his mind as having a negative connotation. He wondered if he could ever change that.

"Take your time, Yukimura. I know your drive to win is part of why you play tennis and what motivates you. Changing that won't happen overnight."

"If I don't win... then what will motivate me to play?" asked Yukimura, his voice a ghostly whisper. "What if I don't want to change?"

Sanada paused, pressing his lips to Yukimura's hair again. Yukimura sighed in comfort, knowing he would no longer have Sanada around to calm him down after today.

"Then I can't help you, Yukimura. You have to climb your mountain on your own."

It was already late afternoon and the sun was lowering slightly out on the horizon. The mood would have been romantic if Jackal wasn't bellowing "FIRE!" and other english words at the top of his lungs as he played his match against Marui. It was the last round of matches, Yukimura realized. Barely anyone was left on the fields and even less in the stands.

From his position, Yukimura could see the crouched figure of a heartbroken Akaya in the corner. Yukimura felt the grief within him too, knowing that his team, the ones who had always been there with him, would be soon split in two. Right now, winners and losers were all feeling the same sense of loss.

As much as he wanted to stay in Sanada's arms for a bit longer, Yukimura knew he had his duties to attend to. If he stayed any longer, than he might never want to let Sanada go. Yukimura knew his job as a friend was to go reassure Akaya that everything was okay and would get better... that and he could also take the chance to call Yanagi a poop-head, which would cheer anyone up.

Yukimura stepped forward, walking down the stands towards the courts. Sanada followed, a silent reassurance behind him. They passed Niou and Yagyuu on the way, who were both seated in the stands and holding hands, not letting this camp pull them apart.

Yukimura stopped. He remembered watching Niou and Yagyuu's match and thinking nothing but bad things towards the two of them. No... it wasn't right. He should be praising Yagyuu. The gentleman had shown a marvellous display and truly did improve greatly.

"Good work today." Yukimura said, smiling. "Yagyuu, you did very well. I am impressed at how much you've improved and I look forward to working with you some more in this camp. Niou, make sure you run laps when you get back to Rikkai."

Yagyuu bowed his head. "Thank you, Yukimura-kun."

Niou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure thing captain. I hope you gave Sanada some laps too though, or else that is show favoritism."

Yukimura pondered it for a second before turning to Sanada. "Genichirou, make sure you run laps as well then." he said.

"Hn." Sanada grunted. He nodded at Niou and Yagyuu. "Good work."

The captain and vice-captain resumed their walk down. At the edge of the first court and crouched against the small fence was Akaya, sniffling and tears running down his face.

Akaya's eyes were red, not from his Devil mode, but from crying. Yukimura approached the sad second-year slowly.

"C-Captain…" Akaya said, his voice a broken whimper. He hiccupped as he stood up. Then he ran into Yukimura's open arms, sobbing against Yukimura's jersey.

Yukimura patted the curly black hair, pushing the messy strands out of Akaya's face, cooing soothingly. "Shh… Akaya, it's alright."

"N-No… R-Renji… I h-hurt him…" Akaya's voice was shaking so much that it was hard to make out what he was saying. "I-I j-just wanted to… to win b-but… now Renji's angry. H-He hate m-me now…" Another hiccup sounded from Akaya. His tears dripped on Yukimura's jersey. wetting the material.

"No, it's not true, Akaya." said Yukimura, holding the devil ace in his arms. "Yanagi's just a little disappointed; he doesn't hate you. He'll get over it." He looked down at Akaya's tear-stained cheeks. "Yanagi's a poop-head anyways for hurting one of my best friends like this. Do you want me to assign him laps?"

Akaya's sob mixed with a small laugh when he heard Yanagi being addressed as a poop-head. He shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No… I-I know it's my fault." he said. "I broke my p-promise to him. I-I'm just not strong enough."

Yukimura had always admired Akaya for his tenacity to never give up. No matter how often he was defeated by the Three Demons, Akaya always stood back up. For Yukimura, who had trouble coping after a loss, Akaya's determination was admirable. And right now, even if Akaya was pushed down and sinking into despair, Yukimura had no doubt that Akaya would jump back up, stronger than ever.

"Don't worry, Akaya!" shouted a voice from behind them. They turned and saw that Marui and Jackal's match was over. And judging by Marui's grinning face, the self-proclaimed genius had won.

"I have some news that will cheer you up!" said Marui. "I beat Jackal. Now you and captain won't be stuck in the camp with a baldy."

"Hey, Marui…" began Jackal.

A loud snort erupted from the stands. Niou and Yagyuu were walking down to join their little group.

"That's not good news, Marui." said Niou. "That just means they'll be stuck in camp with you. That's not any better."

Marui scoffed. "It is a hundred million percent times better. I'm a genius after all!" he said. "Didn't anyone watch my match?" Everyone shook their heads apologetically. "Gosh, you all missed the super awesome tight-rope ball I shot at the end-"

"No one cares, Marui-kun." said Yagyuu.

"Well said, Hiroshi!" said Niou, slapping Yagyuu on the back. "Man, I'm so proud of you, Yeahgyuu. First you actually manage to trick me and win the tennis match and now you are telling off Marui. I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" said Marui, pointing at Yagyuu accusingly. "You aren't being very gentlemanly."

"Guys, we're supposed to be cheering up Akaya." hissed Jackal.

Akaya was still in Yukimura's arms. Tears were no longer running down his face but his eyes were shiny, droplets threatening to spill over.

Niou approached the second-year, ruffling his hair roughly. "Hey, don't worry about it, Akaya. Hiroshi's been mad at me really often and it never lasts. Yanagi's gonna get over his bitchrage soon. Sometimes it's even worth having a fight because the make-up sex is fantastic." said the trickster, grinning widely.

"Masaharu!" said Yagyuu, tone reprimanding.

"Niou's right… besides the sex part." said Yukimura. "Every couple has rough patches. Just let Yanagi maul it over for a bit."

Sanada nodded. "Renji doesn't hold grudges." he said. "Plus he really likes you."

But…" Akaya sniffed, wiping his red eyes. "I hurt him…"

"It's a sport. Everyone breaks a leg once or twice. It's not like you permanently affected his playing. Bruises will heal." said Marui, waving it off. "Trust my advice. I'm a genius."

"Just make sure it never happens again, Akaya. You may have to work to regain his trust but everything's going to be fine." said Yukimura. The team nodded in encouragement.

Right. Everything was going to be fine, thought Yukimura. No one won today. They would all be losing their friends and partners. He will have to work and it will be hard without Sanada behind him to lean back on… but everything was going to be fine. Yukimura felt Sanada's warm hand on his back and he smiled.

"So Akaya, if ever you get bored, I give you permission to prank Hiroshi. Since I won't be around, the task drops down to you." said Niou.

"Masaharu, don't say such things." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey, why can't I prank Yagyuu?" demanded Marui. "No fair."

"I'll make sure to prank Yanagi a whole bunch when we get back to Rikkai." promised Niou. No one makes the baby of the team cry and gets away with it. "So when you all come back from camp, Yanagi may suddenly have green hair and purple teeth. But don't worry about it. It won't be permanent."

Akaya laughed, a smile bright on his face despite the tears in his eyes. Yukimura's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"And I'll make sure Yanagi gets laps too. I'll tell him to run laps upside down, on his hands." said Yukimura, joining in. Niou snorted at the thought.

"We'll train hard together at this camp, Akaya. Then you can show Yanagi-kun how much you've improved when we get back to Rikkai. I'm sure Yanagi-kun will be happy to you then." said Yagyuu.

Akaya nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We'll all be super strong then. And I can finally defeat captain and vice-captain without using my Devil mode!"

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, Akaya."

Akaya pouted. "I will defeat you, vice-captain! Just you wait!"

"Oh? I'd be more inclined to believe you if you didn't sprout the same nonsense every week." said Sanada, provoking.

Akaya detached himself from Yukimura, glaring at Sanada. "It's true!" The team watched as Akaya walked to the edge of the tennis field. "I'll train harder than ever. I'll even start right now." he announced before he began running, zooming down the field as fast as his legs could carry him.

Yukimura chuckled. He never thought he'd see the day where Akaya would be running laps out of his own will.

"Thank you, everyone." said Yukimura gratefully towards the team. "He really needed cheering up."

"No problem." said Niou. "But I wasn't kidding about pranking Yanagi though. Akaya's my friend too and no one is allowed to make him cry."

They sat back down along the stands, a team about to be separated. The sun was setting lower now, bathing them all in an orange glow. The only missing piece was Yanagi.

They watched Akaya run around the court, determined to get stronger. Yukimura clutched Sanada's hand, telling himself that he would get stronger as well. He will overcome this, win or lose. He had to stay in this camp, for himself and especially for Akaya.

They were a good team, thought Yukimura. Marui was on the side, talking to Jackal and trying to convince the half-Brazilian to go back to Tokyo, buy a whole bunch of gum and sweets, and then come back to sneak them inside the camp for the redhead's benefit. Niou was lying down, his head on Yagyuu's lap. The gentleman played with the bleached white hair, running his hands through the stands.

Sure, each person had their own flaws, but the team was willing to support each other in times of pain.

"I'll be leaving half the team in your hands, Genichirou." said Yukimura, leaning against Sanada's side.

Sanada nodded, showing no objection. "I won't let you down."

Yukimura was sure there was more trouble brewing up for them in the days to come. But for now, all Yukimura wanted to do was enjoy the last few hours with the team by his side, feeling Sanada's hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I apologize... this was really long. =/ I got carried away again. **

**But I really wanted the whole team together before the losers left. Well... the whole team minus poop-head Yanagi. D; **

**Soooooo, I would like to thank all the reviewers who put up with bitchrage!Yukimura over the course of the last few chapters. Good job. As usual, I'd love to hear your opinions about the story or chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ah, no I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>There was a small gathering in front of a large bus that was supposed to bring all the losers home. While Sanada was certain that this trip wouldn't feature screaming kids who ran up and down the aisle like last time, the vice-captain was still not looking forward to going back to Rikkai so soon.<p>

All the middle schoolers were there, saying their good-byes to their friends and teammates as the losers boarded the bus. Some farewells were more emotional than others, with all the crying and hugging imaginable. Others were quiet, a hint of a glare in their eyes as they stared back at the winners with envy written on their faces.

Sanada was neither emotional, nor frustrated. He shouldered his bag, looking up at the bus that was about to bring them home. It didn't feel like he'd only been here for less than 2 days because so many things had occurred. In so little time he had gone from defeating high schoolers to being on the losing end of the stick.

He turned back to look at his team. Jackal had already boarded, saying he didn't want to hear more of Marui's demands for food. The redhead in turn had gone back to the cafeteria, hoping that cakes would magically appear. Niou and Yagyuu were taking their last moments together on the other side of the bus, away from the crowd's eye. The poor bandana kid from Seigaku had gone behind the bus for a moment only to run back, his face as red as a tomato. They could all guess just what Niou and Yagyuu were up to back there.

Akaya had shown up too after a lot of reluctance. While he had been cheered up earlier, the second year boy now looked down once again, seeing Yanagi packing up to go. Akaya looked like he wanted to run to Yanagi, but he refrained when he saw that the data master wasn't even looking his way. Yanagi said his brief good-byes and boarded, not looking back.

And finally, there was Yukimura, looking sour about the whole fact that half his team was leaving. Sanada paused and then walked towards the captain.

His broad hands held Yukimura's face. A glint of surprise appeared in those blue eyes just as Sanada leaned down and gave him a farewell kiss.

It reminded them both of what had happened just a while earlier, when they had been in their room, kissing with wild abandon and hungry passion. This kiss was more like the sweet one from that morning, at the time when they had both been cuddled in bed, oblivious to the fact that they would soon be ripped apart.

Also, it was a big deal for Sanada to not only initiate a kiss, but doing it in public where everyone could see them.

Sanada pulled back, although Yukimura wished he hadn't. The blue-haired captain sighed, leaning his cheek against Sanada's palm.

"I'm sorry but… I'm going to have to break my promise." murmured Sanada. "I won't be able to kiss you every morning."

Yukimura blinked, then laughed lightly. "Ah… well, I suppose it is understandable." he said, his voice tinted with hints of melancholy. "Take care of yourself, Genichirou. And of Niou, Yanagi and Jackal too of course."

Sanada nodded. "I will. We won't fall behind even if we are no longer in this camp."

Sanada let go of him then, hesitating for a second before making his way to the bus.

Yukimura stood there, watching the retreating figure of Sanada vanishing into the bus. He looked up, squinting and hoping he would be able to see his vice-captain through the window. To his luck, Sanada did take a seat close to the window. They waved at each other. Yukimura willed his feet to remain rooted to the spot and not to go off running after Sanada.

"I'm gonna head back." mumbled Akaya. The younger boy's shoulders were slumped, looking utterly dejected. He walked back, feeling terrible again. Yukimura let him go this time. Akaya probably needed some time alone now. It must be terrible to watch Yanagi leave while still angry.

It didn't take long for Niou and Yagyuu to make their re-appearance, looking a lot more flushed than before. Soon enough, all the losing middle schoolers had boarded and the bus was ready to go.

Inside the vehicle, many players were scooted against the windows, waving to their teammates and shouting through open windows as the bus began moving. The bus rolled forward, slowly at first and then faster. A few people had attempted to run alongside the bus, still waving, but they weren't fast enough to keep up. The bus turned a corner, went out the gate and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>The inside of the bus was quiet except for the humming of the motor and the sound of wheels rolling on tough rock and dirt paths. No one spoke, an angry silence filling the empty air. Teammates sat together, but even they didn't speak, doing nothing other than twist their faces in impossibly furious expressions.<p>

Sanada sat in a single seat along the front, close to the window. Behind him was Jackal, not listening to his ipod like he had been yesterday on the bus. Towards the back of the bus sat Yanagi, next to his old friend Inui Sadaharu, the one who had lost because of a silly indigestion problem as Sanada understood it.

The two data men were the first and only ones who initiated a conversation, with Inui seeing that his old friend had something on his mind. The bespectacled teen hesistated for a second but then decided to go along with his plan, breaking the ice between them.

"How are you, Renji?" asked Inui, turning to look at his old doubles partner through thick opaque glasses. He could probably already tell that things were not good, but he asked politely nonetheless.

"I've been better." replied Yanagi, staring out the window through closed eyelids. He must really be looking out of it for Inui to leave the bandana kid's side to go sit next to an old friend. Although that didn't stop Kaidou from looking over at them every once in a while.

"Kirihara Akaya looked very upset after the game." stated Inui. He knew Yanagi and Akaya were dating, however he did not know much fine details about it. But at this point, there was 100% chance that Yanagi was upset because of his boyfriend. Inui just wasn't sure if Yanagi would be in the mood to discuss it.

"You should know better than anyone just how violent he can get." said Yanagi, frowning. Inui had been completely bandaged during the Nationals, after their doubles match.

Ah, so this was about Akaya's violent tendencies, thought Inui. He could see how it might be a problem, especially if the attacks were directed at Yanagi like it had been today.

"I know that, as a good lover, I should try to accept Akaya the way he is." said Yanagi. "And I thought I could do that... but it has gotten worse. What he did to you in the Nationals was beyond simple injuries, Sadharu. And he has no qualms about hurting me either. I can't let it slide. He must learn, and if it means hurting him on the way, then so be it." Not to mention Akaya broke his promise. Yanagi was going to need some time to forgive him. Akaya needed to see how it felt to be hurt as well.

"Hm…" Inui sat there, listening. Yanagi had never been so concerned and distraught in the past. Yanagi being this upset over it merely meant that he really did care for Akaya.

"Yes, injuring opponents is never the way to go." Inui agreed. Having grown up around Tezuka made him have little pity for those who injure others to win. "But perhaps Kirihara cannot simply wish it away. A play style is not easily forgotten. I don't think you could command your data play away at will, Renji."

"Yes, I am aware of that... I know I was rash in expecting him to change overnight." said Yanagi. "But he wasn't even trying to stop. Akaya was all in it to win, regardless of the consequences."

"Yes, I suppose team mentality is something engraved in him as well." nodded Inui.

Yanagi exhaled loudly. They had pushed the importance of winning far too much on Akaya. Even in the past few weeks before entering the camp, all they had said to Akaya have been mentions of how he would be captain next year and had to win, to regain Rikkai's lost title.

And Yanagi hated it because he had also once been preoccupied with winning above all else. It had been only recently, this year during the Kanto tournament, that he realized that there was so much more to tennis. Yanagi had been one of those people who had pushed the importance of victory into Akaya.

"I myself believe in a stronger approach regarding training." continued Inui. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sports bottle. He handed it to Yanagi. "Here, inside this is the prototype of Inui Juice Ultimate Deluxe X2. I'm sure it will come in handy for you. It helps me tremendously with my team, so maybe it can solve your problems too."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "Is this what had you in the washroom for an hour, causing you to lose your match?"

Inui coughed. "It was a simple miscalculation on my part to have put both my water and Inui Juice in two identical containers. It could have happened to anyone."

"I'm sure." said Yanagi, a smile finding its way back on his face. "Thank you. When we get back home, we should see each other more often. It's pity we haven't kept in touch for so long."

"Yes, that would be nice." agreed Inui.

"I could perhaps help you develop a special drink as well." said Yanagi, his eyes glinting under his eyelids.

"Your help would be appreciated, Professor."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Kaidou stood in the seat behind them, listening to the conversation with a paling face and shuddering in fear at the thought of an Inui Juice twice as deadly thanks to Yanagi's help. Apparently nothing made data men feel better like making potentially toxic drinks with the intention of poisoning teammates.

After that, the bus ride turned quiet, consumed once again by the disappointment of how they would all be heading home. Sanada sat alone in the front, his arms crossed over his chest. Already Rikkai's vice-captain was devising plans in his mind and thinking of practice schedules for the team. Slacking off was not permitted. And of course, they would all be getting an enormous amount of laps once they got home.

The silence was interrupted when a boy in a Hyotei uniform and a backwards blue cap stood and began shouting.

"This isn't fair! We should all be fucking pissed off about this!" shouted the blue-caped teen. "Come on, guys, we're not all weak here!"

The outburst agitated a few others who had been in the same state of mind. Another boy from Hyotei, the red-haired one stood up as well.

"Seriously! How can we go home like this? We should go back and demand a re-match!"

"My Big Bang's not that weak!" yelled a bigger kid from Higa.

Sanada's patience snapped. There was no way he was going to listen to this nonsense for the entire way back. They should all accept their losses like real men and deal with it. Sanada slammed his fist on the armrest.

"Stop whining! We lost fair and square!" said Sanada. A few quieted down, seeing the intimidating Emperor of Rikkaidai thundering at them.

Luckily, Sanada was not the only one thinking it. The vice-captain from Seigaku (Oishi, Sanada remembered from shaking his hand at the Kanto Tournament), nodded in agreement.

"Sanada-kun is right. We lost. All we can do now is get stronger back at home." said Oishi. He wasn't happy about this situation either, but struggling against it wouldn't help a thing.

"But-" The redhead from Hyotei looked down, frowning.

Suddenly the bus lurched and screeched to a halt, nearly sending the players who were standing up toppling down. Sanada furrowed his eyebrow, looking outside and seeing nothing but trees and dense forest. Why were they stopping? The bus had only just left.

"Everyone off!" came a voice from the front, one belonging to the bus driver. "Unless you are willing to accept an easy loss, that is."

No one got off at first, but the bus driver was not moving the bus, nor was he answering their demands for answers. Soon, the group from Hyotei who had been shouting just a while previously picked up their bags and got off the bus. Then more began following their example. It continued until the majority were out. Sanada was reluctant to go on as well, but he wasn't about to let Niou and Jackal get abandoned in some forest.

Sanada was among the last the exit the bus, along with Oishi, Inui and Yanagi. They all exchanged uncertain gazes.

"Now what?" said Sanada the moment they were all off the bus. They were surrounded by nothing but forestry in the middle of nowhere. Sanada hoped all the others would soon see reason and re-board the bus before they all did something stupid. There was nothing out here except trees.

"There's a trail to your left, Genichirou." Yanagi said suddenly. "A man-made trail." he added.

And there was. It was barely noticeable and hidden amongst the bushes. It ran through the forest in an area with less trees. Sanada remained stiffly in place but the others had different ideas. Immediately, those Hyotei guys walked to the trail, disappearing in the trees.

This was a bad idea, thought Sanada. They should all be getting back on the bus to go back home. They had lost. There was nothing left for them and clinging desperately to last strings of hope was pointless. If those Hyotei idiots wanted to roam around the woods and get lost, then that was their problem.

"Genichirou, I think we should follow." said Yanagi.

Sanada frowned. Not Yanagi too. "It'll be getting dark soon. We don't need to get lost."

"We won't get lost." said Yanagi. "I'll remember the way back."

Sanada grunted. There was no way he would be leaving Yanagi out here. "Fine then." he said. "Is your data telling you something?"

"No. Just my instincts." replied Yanagi.

They followed the herd, all the middle schoolers trotting through the forest, looking around for signs that would tell them what to do and where they needed to go. No such thing came, but they kept on walking anyways. They didn't know how long they walked, but soon, a clearing could be seen through the trees. The middle schoolers all ran out of the trees.

What greeted them was a cliff. A huge cliff made of rocks, towering over them, impossibly high and blocking their path. Sanada had been about to turn back, saying 'I told you so' after seeing the dead end, but something else caught his eye… or rather some_one_.

It was Coach Saitou, tall and still dressed in a lab coat. And beside him, looking tiny next to the giant coach, stood the rookies of the East and West, Echizen and Kintarou.

The outburst was instant.

"Echizen! Where have you been? We were all worried about you!" shouted Momoshiro.

"Kintarou, we were looking everywhere for you!" said a bespectacled teen with a Shitenhouji uniform.

"Why are we all here?" demanded a sand-haired boy from Shitenhouji.

"Yeah, didn't we get kicked out of the camp, couch Saitou?" said Jackal.

Coach Saitou smiled and nodded. "You did." he said. "But here comes my real job." He twisted around, pointing a finger out at the cliff that was behind him. "Why don't you all try climbing that cliff?"

There was a pause.

"Eh?"

"Why do we have to climb it?" said some kid from Higa.

"But that's- what's the point of it?" said Oishi. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Hm… I suppose it is dangerous." said the coach thoughtfully. "But if you don't want such a large gap to exist between you and the winners, then I suggest you start climbing."

* * *

><p>This was dangerous. This was completely and utterly crazy. Soon someone was going to fall and die and then there would be a panic and Sanada would have to yell and everything would turn into even more chaos. Really, that coach was a complete lunatic.<p>

Yet Sanada felt even more crazy to be among the people who agreed on climbing the cliff.

A few small rocks came falling his way, hitting him on the forehead because that bouncy kid, Mukahi, was jumping all over the place to get up first. What an utter waste of stamina, thought Sanada. The vice-captain tightened his hold on the rock and boosted himself up again, feeling beads of sweat roll down his forehead.

"I estimate we are about 67% of the way there." said Yanagi, squinting up towards the top. It seemed so far away still.

"68% up here." said Inui, a little higher up.

Sanada grumbled. He continued to climb, even if his legs were sore and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way, especially those who had used most of their energy climbing the first half of the cliff. The mountain felt endless. Sanada didn't think all of them would make it up, judging by everyone's tired appearance. They were all slowing down, tired after an exhausting day.

They reached a little break in the cliff, a place where they could stand and catch their breath for a second. Sanada hauled his body up, panting and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Now's not the time to turn back. We are well past the halfway mark." said Yanagi, panting from next to him. "But… there will be no more breaks after this one. The remainder of the cliff is steep and will be far more challenging."

The sunset was very low in the sky, threatening to sink even lower and plunge them all into darkness. The cliff was a variety of orange, yellow and pink in its light. It would have been beautiful if they were in the mood to admire it.

The group from Seigaku join them on the cliffside. Echizen crawled up first, exhaling loudly. The first year had been the first to start climbing, not even questioning why they were doing it. Next came the vice-captain, Oishi along with Momoshiro.

Sanada was impressed. Momoshiro had played two matches today and had managed to climb this far with such mangled and throbbing wrists. His determination was truly admirable.

However… he did appear to be at his limit, holding his wrists out and taking shaky breaths.

"Don't push yourself, Momo." said Oishi, concerned as usual.

"I-I'm fine, vice-captain Oishi." said Momoshiro, although he was wincing.

Sanada frowned, looking down at the ground. They really were far up. Going back down would be even more of a challenge at this point. The best choice would be to keep climbing up. Looking around the area, they could see nothing but mountains and trees in all directions. But there was a small break in trees at a distance, showing a lit up faculty: The U-17 camp. Sanada swallowed. So close, yet so far. Yukimura and the others were probably training already… training with a purpose, not climbing cliffs for no reason.

Sanada stood back up, turning around and looking for a good grip on the rock to continue climbing. He had made it this far. He might as well finish it to the very end.

Next to him, the bandana kid, Kaidou, was climbing too, keeping up with Sanada pace but with an extra obstacle: Momoshiro was on his back. Sanada stared wide-eyed at the sight. Why would they do that? Climbing with two people was impossible and they were already so tired. This merely decreased the chances that both of them would make it up. What fools.

"How reckless." said Sanada.

Yanagi looked up at Inui. The bespectacled data man looked concerned as well.

"Kaidou, you'll reach your limit far before we reach the top at this rate." warned Inui.

"Viper, just leave me if..." said Momoshiro.

But Kaidou kept climbing, not paying it any attention. "S-Shut up. I'm fine." he snapped.

And he was fine... for a few minutes. Unfortunately, many rocks were shaky and not meant to hold one person, let alone two. As Kaidou climbed, his face drenched in sweat, a rock he had his foot on gave way. He caught himself with his arms, but his feet were dangling in the air, about to fall and bring Momoshiro down as well.

Many yelled in panic. "Watch out!" "They're going to fall!" Suddenly the possibility of falling was very real, watching Momoshiro losing his grip on Kaidou. Sanada cursed under his breath, climbing towards them as fast as possible. He knew this had been a bad idea. The vice-captain couldn't move fast enough and the two Seigakuans were slipping more and more…

Then a snap sounded through the air.

"Oi, Kabaji." said the familiar voice of Atobe. Sanada stopped and it took his mind a few moments to remember that Atobe had not lost his match and was not here with them. He turned around and saw Niou's sly grin in a perfect Atobe impression. "Carry Momoshiro over your shoulder." The voice was so identical and perfect that Sanada would have believed Atobe was really here if he wasn't looking at Niou's lips form the words.

"Usu." The brawny form of Kabaji appeared from over Kaidou and Momoshiro, hauling the injured Seigaku player over his large shoulder, continuing to climb as if there was no difference from before.

"Niou." said Sanada, looking at the trickster beside him. Niou stuck out his tongue, a small "puri" escaping his lips. Sanada wasn't sure if he was supposed to praise Niou or scold him for impersonating that obnoxious diva.

"Aww, come on, vice-captain. Not even a 'Good job for saving someone's life"?" siad Niou teasingly.

Sanada grunted. "Atobe's lackey saved Momoshiro, not you. Don't flatter yourself. Keep climbing." he said. Niou shrugged and obliged, moving up some more, keeping at equal altitude with Sanada. It appeared like they were getting really close to the top now.

"Ya know, Sanada, I know you think this is a waste of time, but don't bring everyone down with your angry face." said Niou. His tone would have been casual if they weren't climbing a cliff. "I know you don't think you belong here, that you are stronger than most of us, but we're all in the same boat here."

"This entire thing is a waste of time. Really, we'll reach the top, and then what? We go back down and return with Rikkai like we were supposed to do in the first place." snapped Sanada.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I dunno." said Niou. "But we're all trying our best here. We're all trying to get back up after a defeat and climb a mountain of obstacles to reach the top."

Sanada paused, looking around him. He saw friends and teammates together, climbing up, helping each other and holding out hands for assistance. They were all dirty and tired, exhausted mentally and physically, but even so, they all kept climbing.

"None of us want to be here, but I think it's cool that none of us gave up. We didn't have to climb this mountain. We could have just gone home and trained. But we're not like that. And neither are you, Sanada." said Niou.

Sanada returned Niou's piercing gaze. "What do you know about me?"

"Nothing. I know that you're a dumb rock with a stick up his ass." said Niou, dodging Sanada's slap at the comment. "But I also know you are not only concerned with victory like Yukimura. Yeah, winning is nice and yeah, I know I lost to Yagyuu. Heck, we all lost to someone. But you know what? At least we tried. And at least we are trying to get back up, helping each other climb this fucking cliff of hell." Niou hurled himself up a bit more. "God, I hate this cliff."

Sanada said nothing, letting Niou climb up ahead. A little distance away, Inui and Yanagi were helping up a tired looking Kaidou. Right... Sanada remembered. They weren't divided in teamsanymore; once again, they were all part of one larger group, a herd of losers trying to climb for no purpose. Someone from Seigaku helped up someone from Shitenhouji. Then a boy from St. Rudolf's could be seen climbing behind a plain looking teen from Yamabuki, making sure he didn't fall as he found a safe path up.

"Look out!" came a shout from a couple of Shitenhouji players up a ways from Sanada. The Rikkai vice-captain looked up in time to see a figure lose his balance and topple down. Sanada made his resolve right then and there, tightening his hold on the solid rock and reaching out to catch the fallen Shitenhouji teen, his fingers clutching the yellow and green uniform with all his strength.

He helped the boy back on the rock. "Everyone, we're almost there! Keep climbing!" shouted Sanada, his voice holding a tone of authority and practiced leadership. "I won't let a single one of you fall! We're going to reach the top together!"

His voice resounded up the cliff. Tired looking faces lit up, eyes regaining their determined flare they had at the start. "Yes sir!" they yelled back.

How rare, thought Niou, smirking as he also gained a sudden bout of energy and climbed up faster, just like everyone else was doing. Usually Sanada's form of motivation was laps and slaps. But, looking at everyone's clear determination at that moment, Niou thought that Sanada's words alone were a much stronger inspiration than any number of slaps.

The top of their trial was approaching at a freakishly quick pace as the sun went down, sinking them in darkness. As they continually got closer to the summit, they all seemed to get even faster, almost like it was a race to see who would reach the top first.

The summit was close… so close that it was almost unreal to have made it up this far. They wondered what was waiting for them. Would it be peace of mind and satisfaction as they accepted their defeat to the winners… or would it be hell and harsh trials once more? Only a little bit more to go and they would get their answer.

They began hearing voices, shouts from a male voice that came from above. Sanada's chest leaped. There was something up there afterall. Someone was up there. Maybe there was a purpose to all this.

It was all reinforced when suddenly, tennis balls flew over them, dropping in their direction. The middle schoolers didn't think, letting their hands instinctively reach behind them and grab the tennis rackets from their bags, hitting the balls back up without letting a single one fall.

Only when all the tennis balls were hit back did they ease themselves up to the top of the cliff, the action feeling so good. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from their chests. They had done it. They had climbed the cliff. Despite losing, they felt like winners at that moment. Even Sanada smiled, panting heavily but feeling like he had won a major tennis match.

As the middle schoolers gathered in a group, they assessed the sight before them. What they saw made the smiles on their faces slide off.

Bodies were spread out everywhere, lying on the floor of what appeared to be a shabby and small tennis field made of rocks and dirt. Some bodies were moving, looking utterly exhausted. It took a few seconds for Sanada to realize they were all the high schoolers who hadn't succeeded in obtaining a ball yesterday.

"You're late." said the deep gruff voice from before. The sound came from a very large figure further up. It belonged to a man, bearded and looking impossibly strict and demanding. "Fucking brats." he said, spitting on the floor and then taking a deep swing from a flask.

"Huh… so that's where all the high school dropouts went." said Echizen. The Seigaku first year stood at the front of their little group, unafraid.

The large bearded man smirked. "Welcome to hell, losers." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm sorry, but no matter what I did, there was no way for me to make a chapter about middle schoolers climbing a cliff actually interesting. _CLIFFS ARE BORING_. At least I didn't end this chapter on a _cliff_hanger! (oh my god, cliff puns. someone stop me.)**

**I knew I should have added cliff-climbing bears somewhere in there. or better yet, them INA BAUERS. **

**Everyone get ready! All together now! STEP! STEP! ONE TWO, ONE TWO, TURN, AND INA BAUER! KICK, PUNCH, INA BAUER! AXE KICK, INA BAUER! INA BAUER! INA BAUER!**

**Ina Bauers are the new Tarundoru!slap. Do not argue with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all that is Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p>Yukimura was very relieved when lunchtime arrived. The morning hadn't been a good one. He had had quite a bit of trouble falling asleep last night after Sanada's departure. Despite the ridiculous amounts of exercises the coaches had them do, it hadn't aided his quest for sleep. And waking up alone in his room and gazing longingly at Sanada's empty bed had not been the best way to start the day either.<p>

The entire morning had been non-stop practice; everything from endless laps to hundreds of push-ups to an infinite amount of bench presses. Even if he was used to intense Rikkai workouts, Yukimura couldn't hide the fact that he was quite sore by the time he sat down to eat lunch at midday. He couldn't even imagine how the others must be feeling. No one said anything as they didn't want to appear weak, but it was obvious in everyone's movements that they were sore as well.

Luckily, they didn't have practice in the afternoon and evening. That was because they were getting their official new room arrangements and they had all been told to move in and become acquaintanced with their new roommates. Yukimura didn't know who his roommates were. He would be heading there after lunchtime to meet them. Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't be bunking with Niou, Akaya or Yagyuu since they all had different room numbers.

Yukimura sat in the center of the dining room, alone at a table for two. He nudged at his grilled fish with a fork, prodding at it pointlessly. As happy as he was that the camp served his favorite dish, it just couldn't keep the lump in his throat away as he kept thinking about the second half of his team. He wondered if the coaches would allow him to call Sanada to ask if everything was okay back at Rikkai.

Atobe showed up in the dining room at that moment. He didn't grab a single plate and stomped right in Yukimura's direction. The bluenette sighed, not in the mood for the diva's melodramatic antics today. Atobe pulled back the chair across Yukimura and sat down, looking ready to make a pissy tantrum.

How odd, thought Yukimura. Atobe had been in a good mood only an hour earlier.

"Hello Atobe." said Yukimura.

Atobe's reaction was in the form of an outburst very much like what Yukimura had anticipated.

"Those ignorant commoners! They _dare_ do this to me after I graced this camp with my presence? They should be thanking me and bowing at ore-sama's feet like the peasants they are!"

Yukimura looked back down at his plate, taking a bite of fish and chewing slowly. "I'm guessing you aren't rooming with Tezuka?" asked Yukimura. The answer was obvious, judging by Atobe's furious glare.

"Those coaches are making a grandiose mistake. They are so incompetent!" said Atobe. "Really, the moment those plebian Seigakuans move out, the coaches suddenly decide to change up the rooms! It was done purposely!"

"It won't be that bad-"

"Not only am I sharing a room with a group of invisible and unrefined players, but Tezuka's room is all the way down the hall."

Atobe had been so happy that morning, thinking the day where he could spend the whole night in Tezuka's bed had finally come. However, not only was that not the case, but Tezuka had vanished to the woods immediately after morning practice was over, saying something about _nature_ and _mountains _as if it was somehow more important than the Hyotei captain himself.

"I can't believe he had the audacity to leave me here by myself." grumbled Atobe.

"Oh? Where is Tezuka?" asked Yukimura.

"Out getting bitten by infernal mosquitoes as he roams the mountains, no doubt." said Atobe. Just the thought of going in such a muddy and potentially hazardous environment sent shivers down Atobe's spine. There was absolutely zero appeal in exploring mountains.

"Ah, well Tezuka does like nature…" Yukimura frowned at Atobe. "Besides Atobe, I think you should be grateful that your boyfriend remained in the camp at all. You are the only one who has that privilege."

"Of course. Tezuka and I are much too beautiful and skilled to be kicked out of the camp this early!" said Atobe, flipping his hair back and looking smug once more. "And I'm not the only one. Jirou and the redhead from your team are still here."

Yukimura shook his head. "They aren't going out. Your player has been stalking Marui for years. It's the same thing as always."

Atobe raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Funny because I saw them playing a match earlier and they walked away standing rather close to each other." Atobe had an insightful expression on his face.

"Trust me, they aren't dating." said Yukimura, sipping at his glass of water. "I think I know my own player a lot more than you do."

Atobe smirked, pointing a manicured finger at something behind Yukimura. The bluenette followed the finger's trail with his eyes, looking behind him to see Marui and Jirou sitting at a table together. And then, Jirou not-so-subtly lifted a spoon of what appeared to be miso soup to Marui's lips, spoon-feeding him.

Yukimura turned back to Atobe's triumphant grin. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Atobe." the Rikkai captain snapped. Damn. Why hadn't Marui told him anything about this?

"Oh my, angry because you were wrong?" asked Atobe. "Or perhaps you are simply jealous because Sanada never spoon-fed you."

"How do you-" Yukimura stopped before he could say something he regretted in front of Atobe. He coughed, regaining his composure. "Nevermind."

Yukimura stood up, holding his tray of half-eaten food in his hands. He just wasn't hungry today. "I have to go meet my new roommates." he told Atobe. "As for Tezuka, why don't you just go tell him that you feel lonely? Communication is important in any relationship."

"I _can't_ go tell him. He's in the damn forest and I am not sacrificing my precious skin to mosquitoes for his sake." said Atobe.

"Then just wait for him in his room."

"That's-" Atobe's eyes lit up and Yukimura could practically see a lightbulb lighting up above Atobe's head. "Of course!" exclaimed the diva. He stood up immediately, looking far more excited than Yukimura had ever seen him as he announced, "Ore-sama has just thought of the best and most magnificent plan in existence!"

Yukimura watched as Atobe ran out of the room, taking out a cellphone and making a call, waving his hands frantically as he spoke to whoever was on the other line. Yukimura sighed. Somehow Atobe managed to get cellphone service up here. Atobe was the only one who had any service with his fancy-shmancy phone. Perhaps Yukimura could steal that phone for a second and make a call to Rikkai... it was a thought Yukimura stored for later use.

Yukimura dumped his food away. He passed by Akaya, who was at a table by himself and poking his food miserably. Yukimura also passed in front of Marui's table, where Jirou was looking far too excited and praising Marui as if the redhead was a god. Marui merely smiled and looked far too happy about it. Yagyuu was sipping tea at a table further down, talking in english to a long blond-haired boy named Krauser and Oshitari from Hyotei.

The blue-haired captain left the cafeteria, not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. He just wanted to go meet his roommates, unpack and try to get some sleep. His luggage was full of clothes, tennis equipment and carefully wrapped plants; a bag that was rather heavy and made Yukimura think that maybe he had packed too much when he lifted it onto his shoulders.

He entered the dorms, running a list of names in his mind and trying to guess who his roommates would be. He hoped the people he shared rooms with wouldn't end up being dirty slobs or messy people in general. His assigned room was 201 so Yukimura climbed to the second floor, finding it easily as it was the first room on the left. At least Marui and Yagyuu were close since they were in 204 and 203 respectively.

Yukimura didn't dawdle much more. He took out his card key and entered room 201.

What greeted him was a pleasant flowery scent from within and a familiar voice that said, "Oh, Yukimura-kun, are you in this room too?"

Yukimura caught sight of Shitenhouji's captain smiling at him. "I'm guessing you are our last roommate." said Shiraishi.

Yukimura smiled back. Shitenhouji and Rikkai had had practice matches together in the past and had met in the National's finals once. He knew Shiraishi was a nice guy who had a similar passion in plants. "Nice to see you again, Shiraishi-kun." said the bluenette. He was about to ask if only captains were in this room when he saw another figure close to the window. This one was shorter and had a Seigaku uniform.

Fuji came forward, his usual smile in place. "Hello. I've had the pleasure of meeting Shiraishi-kun, but I don't think we've ever talked." said Fuji, extending his hand. Yukimura took it. "I'm Fuji, but I think you know that already."

Yukimura nodded. "I'm Yukimura. It's nice to officially meet you outside the tennis courts."

He didn't know much about Fuji Shuusuke other than the fact that he was a genius and had defeated both Niou and Akaya in this year's tournaments. Fuji was a very skilled tennis player and obviously not one who should be taken lightly.

The room held two bunk beds, with the two bottom ones already occupied with luggages and scattered clothes that belonged to Shiraishi and Fuji. There were two large dressers and a single desk pushed up against the window. On the desk held flowerpots filled with various plants, herbs and cacti. The desk's corner held what seemed to be a small fish aquarium… but instead of water and fish, there were branches and leaves inside. All in all, it was a small room, but held a good atmosphere.

"I hope you don't mind that we already chose our beds." said Fuji.

"Not at all. I don't mind having the the two upper bunks to myself. More for me." Yukimura said with a giggle.

"And I hope you don't mind if I keep Kaburiel here." said Shiraishi.

Yukimura tilted his head to the side, confused. "Kaburiel?"

"My beetle." answered Shiraishi, moving to stand close to the desk and leaning down to look inside the glass container. "Kaburiel, say hello to Yukimura-kun. He's our latest roommate."

Looking closely inside the so-called water-less aquarium, Yukimura could see a bug crawling out from the dirt and leaves to stand on the highest branch, almost as if it was happy to see Shiraishi.

"Did you sleep well, Kaburiel?" asked Shiraishi, cooing at the beetle.

"A-Ah, I don't mind." said Yukimura awkwardly, seeing Shiraishi making gushy faces at the bug. "Its uh… a nice beetle."

"I think he likes you!" Shiraishi beamed. "You're so kind, Kaburiel, making friends already! I'm so proud of you!"

Yukimura turned back to look at Fuji, concerned. 'Has he gone crazy?' Yukimura mouthed to the genius. Fuji shrugged.

"At least Kaburiel likes you." said Fuji. "Apparently he isn't fond of me. Luckily…" Fuji snagged a small flowerpot from the desktop, holding it close to his body, smiling widely. "I still have my cactus to keep me company! Say hello to Yukimura-kun!" said Fuji, waving the cactus at Yukimura. His eyes were wide open and gleaming. "Oh, are you thirsty? Okay, I'll give you water but only if you promise not to attack Yukimura-kun. Okay? Good boy."

Yukimura backed away slowly, looking between a beetle-obsessed Shiraishi and a cactus-obsessed Fuji as if he didn't know what to do. It's okay, Yukimura told himself. He could just unpack and let them get over their weird pets. Yes. That was a good plan.

Yukimura unzipped his bag, pulling out his wrapped up plants, not wanting to keep them in such a dank place for so long. He made room on the desk, ignoring Shiraishi and Fuji in the corner and putting his own plants and flowers in the sun. He dared not touch Shiraishi's herbs in fear that they were poisonous; the Shitenhouji captain did have a strange obsession for toxic plants as Yukimura recalled.

"Ouch!" Shiraishi shouted loudly, jolting Yukimura. The Shitenhouji captain jumped in place as if in pain, holding his butt with his hands. Looking closely, Yukimura could see a needle sticking out from Shiraishi's behind.

"No! Bad cactus!" yelled Fuji. Yukimura turned in time to see Fuji tapping the cactus's flowerpot lightly and wagging a scolding finger at it. "I told you not to hurt people anymore. Shiraishi-kun's our friend. We don't want to send anyone to the hospital again, so stop shooting needles at them."

Yukimura was wavering between backing away again or helping Shiraishi. Since he wasn't a coward who was afraid of a stupid cactus, he reached out to Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi-kun, are you alright?" asked Yukimura in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm fine…" gasped Shiraishi, removing the spine from his ass. "Man, that hurt a lot more then I thought it would.

"Fuji-kun…" began Yukimura, voice weary. "I don't mean to be rude, but… is your cactus uh… safe to be around?"

"Oh yes, don't worry." said Fuji. "It won't happen again. I mean, you might get a needle in your eye once in a while, but it's harmless. I've gotten some in my eyes dozens of times and my eyes are just fine." Fuji waved his hand around like it was no big deal. Yukimura nodded slowly, manoeuvring his flowers away from Fuji's murderous cactus.

"Besides, Kaburiel will be in the room to babysit our plants. He loves roaming around and getting to know people." said Shiraishi. He put his hand in the glass container and scooped up his beetle, holding it on his bandaged hand, his eyes glowing with love.

"So your beetle will be… roaming around the room?" said Yukimura, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Kaburiel's really quiet. Plus, he's only _half _poisonous. If Kaburiel bites you, you have an entire 3 minutes to suck out the poison. No big deal." said Shiraishi.

Yukimura smiled angelically. "Ah… that's good to hear." he said, his voice wavering slightly.

Great, thought the bluenette as he kept his smile in place. Just great. His roommates were beetle and cactus-obsessed lunatics.

* * *

><p>Tezuka liked the outdoors. He often went out in the wilderness with his grandfather on nice sunny weekends. They would go hiking, mountain climbing and fishing together. It was always a relaxing trip, quiet except for the sounds of nature.<p>

After the rather emotional matches that sent half the middle schoolers away just yesterday, Tezuka had gone out walking in the woods for the afternoon, always careful to not walk out too far. He just wanted to be far away enough from the tennis courts to clear his mind and relax him.

It didn't work in the end. After the first full morning of real training and long intensive hours of non-stop exercise, he had thought a nice walk in the forest would have helped clear his mind. But he was just as preoccupied as before and his legs were sorer than they've ever been. The sun even began lowering in the sky, showing Tezuka that he had been out in the forest for quite some time… he knew he had to head back. Vanishing for several hours might make the coaches suspicious.

Disheartened, Tezuka made his way back to the dormitory, bidding farewell to the oasis of trees and bushes.

He didn't bump into many on the way. He assumed most people were sleeping off their exhaustion or just relaxing in their new rooms. Tezuka himself felt like he could use some sleep at the moment and his sore muscles agreed. He entered the dormitory, went up to the second floor and down the hallway until he reached his room.

Tezuka opened the door with a key card, stepping in.

Immediately, a heavy perfume drifted up Tezuka's nose. The room he just entered smelled of thick spices and cinnamon, a scent that Tezuka immediately recognized from Atobe's own bedroom back at the diva's huge mansion.

And sure enough, when Tezuka looked up at his bed, he was greeted with the sight of Atobe laying languidly on top of pure white covers, gazing at Tezuka with a coy smile and half-lidded eyes. In Atobe's hand was a glass of wine. The Hyotei captain sipped at it quietly and pushed the glass off to the side, stretching out for the benefit of it. With more observation, Tezuka noted that Atobe was wearing nothing other than a skimpy silk robe of deep velvety purple. The robe was loose and short, showing off smooth legs.

Looking around, Tezuka could barely recognize his room anymore. Aside from an enticing Atobe in the center of the bed, many other things had changed... not counting the red rose petals scattered around the bed for special effect. The curtains were a lavender color, a hue that matched the couch in the corner where a desk had been situated only hours previously. The whole room looked like a fancy hotel. The only lights on were flickering candles, casting a romantic light and shadow along Atobe's body. Even the sound of slow classical music could be heard in the background.

Atobe moved, gliding around the sheet and sitting up. His silk robe hung off his shoulder, low enough to show parts of his well-toned chest and collarbone. The Hyotei captain beckoned Tezuka over with a finger.

"Care to join me?" Atobe said, his voice a deep irresistible purr.

Tezuka turned around immediately and left the room in a hurry, shutting the door behind him and walking back down the hallway as fast as he could.

The door burst open behind Tezuka with a loud thunk as Atobe ran out, extending his arm and pointing at a quickly retreating Tezuka.

"Halt!" shouted Atobe, somehow managing to both look and sound like some majestic ruler despite wearing nothing more than a loose bathrobe. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, ore-sama has gone through enormous troubles for this so you better get back in your room, lay down on that bed and look grateful!"

Tezuka paused in his steps, his mind having an internal debate. He was really not in the mood for Atobe's attention-seeking efforts at the moment.

To his mortification, other doors in the hallway began opening. Groggy-eyes players popped their head out of their rooms, wondering what all the commotion was about. They began looking back and forth between Atobe, who was furiously staring at the Seigaku captain, and Tezuka, who was looking for an escape route. But Tezuka knew what the smart thing to do was… unless he wanted to attract more attention.

Sighing, Tezuka twisted back around, grabbing Atobe's hand and hauling them both back inside the private security of the redecorated room, locking the door behind them quickly. Tezuka didn't get angry. No, he's faced worse than this. This was nothing compared to that one time Atobe had shown up to Seigaku in the middle of classes. The whole school still talked about it to this very day, much to Tezuka's embarrassment... not that embarrassment showed in his face at all. Tezuka never let his guard down.

"What's all this for?" Tezuka asked, pointing at the new furniture and atmosphere.

Atobe huffed, hand on his hip and glaring at Tezuka accusingly. "I was_ trying_ to set a romantic mood. The room is small, but it is in the right position for the moonlight to rain in through the curtains. I thought my naked body basking in the moon's glow, arching on pure white cashmere covers as we made love would undoubtedly be the greatest sight the world has ever known. But besides that," Atobe pointed one finger at Tezuka's chest. "You've been avoiding me, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked away. "I'm just tired." he replied simply. The phrase earned him _that look_ from Atobe. The diva's fingers roamed along his face, those piercing eyes staring at Tezuka as if he could see right through him. Tezuka squirmed uneasily. Atobe's insight was always freakishly accurate in the way it saw right through him.

"I'm not in the mood." said Tezuka. He turned his body away, his only defense against Atobe's insight.

The Hyotei leader prided himself on seeing through people. He knew all their strong points and their weak spots, which came in great handy for playing tennis. But with Tezuka, it was much more tricky. It had taken Atobe several weeks to figure out Tezuka, but it was all worth it in the end.

Atobe observed the Seigakuan quietly, taking in every slightest change in Tezuka's body. It was still quite tricky. Tezuka rarely showed emotions. But Atobe knew every little quirk of Tezuka's; every change in body posture, every slightest movement of his eyes, and every tiniest change in facial expression that was barely noticeable to normal people.

Tezuka couldn't really leave the room. It would cause Atobe to make a scene in front of the whole camp again. And boy, did Atobe love making scenes.

"Tezuka…" began Atobe, stepping closer. "You know there was nothing you could have done. I'm not pleased about this either, but it's not our fault that half our teams are gone."

Of course Atobe knew, thought Tezuka. Atobe always figured it out. He was worse than Inui.

"I… I know." Tezuka told himself. But even so, he felt bad for this entire ordeal. Seigaku had always been a strong team in the way they supported each other through all types of obstacles… and now they were split up. Tezuka could see the remaining members weren't happy. They had come in as a team and they had wanted to leave as a team.

It wasn't fair. Kaidou never even stood a chance. Just like Hiyoshi hadn't stood a chance of winning against Atobe. But... even if they lost, they were all valuable players. The camp was making a mistake by sending the losers home, thought Tezuka.

Atobe sighed dramatically. "Don't blame yourself. They'll be fine. We just have to keep training." he said. Atobe turned back to the bed and run his hands along the covers, looking back at Tezuka suggestively. "Shall we try this again?"

"Atobe..." said Tezuka.

"I'll make it worth your while." said Atobe, lounging down on the bed and exposing those long legs. "Ore-sama will help you forget everything. You won't even remember where you are once I'm done with you."

"Atobe." Tezuka said it more firmly this time.

"Don't you want to feel our bare skin gliding together in a heated passion?" said Atobe in that sensual voice. "I think you would look quite magnificent on the bed right now, being pleased by my particularly talented tongue as it-"

"_Atobe_."

Atobe let out a loud exhale, knowing that tone. "Fine." he said grumpily. Atobe knew he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Especially not with Tezuka acting like such a party-pooper. What he needed was a new tactic.

Tezuka just wanted to sleep right now. Meeting with Atobe's demands would have to come another day. The diva drained the last of his wine from a crystalline glass. Tezuka wondered how Atobe had managed to sneak alcohol into the room… or rather, how he had managed to sneak in new curtains, new carpeting, and a new couch without the coaches saying anything. Some things would just forever remain a mystery.

"Come here." said Atobe, patting the side of the bed as indication. Tezuka only hesitated for a second before finding no harm in sitting next to Atobe. However, Tezuka didn't let down his guard. Atobe never gave up easily.

The mattress sunk under the added weight of Tezuka. Atobe's hand curved around Tezuka's waist. "I'll massage you." said Atobe. "You look tense."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Since when did Atobe massage people?

Atobe returned the look with a perfectly leveled expression. "Don't look at me like that. Ore-sama has been massaged countless times. I think I know the basics of it. My prowess will bring you to the highest heaven."

Tezuka said nothing, trying to see where Atobe was going with this. Tezuka prepared to lie down on the bed, but not even a second later, his mouth found itself very occupied with Atobe's lips. Atobe's whole body was tilted forward, hand caressing Tezuka's hair and fingers running down his cheeks and lower to the curve of Tezuka's neck, never breaking the kiss. The Seigakuan's glasses dug into Atobe's cheek as the kiss deepened, heavy and warm, but not too much to let Atobe take over.

Atobe sighed when they pulled back. Tezuka did feel a little bad for having practically been ignoring Atobe lately. Tennis camp or not didn't mean boyfriends had to be neglected no matter how awful he felt about the change of events and half his team leaving. He leaned in once more for a small apologetic peck on Atobe's lips. It was no mystery how angry Atobe had been towards everything from the new room assignments to the tennis match arrangements lately.

"We should play a game…" mumbled Atobe. "Tennis, I mean. We haven't played in a while and I have yet to defeat you at your full power."

"The coaches decide the match orders." Tezuka whispered back. Atobe frowned. "You know it's not my fault." he added.

"I know." said Atobe. "I just don't like being ordered around. We should be allowed to practice how we want."

"If that was the case, then we wouldn't need to have come here." said Tezuka.

"True. Kiss me again."

Tezuka said nothing and did as Atobe had asked, roaming his lips slowly against Atobe's. As much as the Hyotei captain tried for a more passionate kiss and attempted to plunge his tongue further, Tezuka kept him in check, not relenting from his past decision to not let this go further than it needed to.

Tezuka's eyes were open, seeing the smooth lines of Atobe's face from up close. However, the dark circles under Atobe's eye caught Tezuka's attention. The Seigaku captain's fingers ran up, circling above Atobe's cheekbones.

"Ah, impressed by my beautiful face, are you?" said Atobe, smiling.

Tezuka's face twisted into a concerned expression. "You're tired. Don't tell me you trained all night yesterday."

Atobe leaned away. "So what if I did?"

Tezuka's eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "Don't push yourself. You'll faint from exhaustion." he said, scolding. Especially with this intense routine, Atobe really needed his sleep as well as to eat the healthy foods offered in the cafeteria.

Atobe lay back, his head meeting the pillow at the end of the bed. He stretched, looking like a prestigious feline. His robe opened up some more, showing off the taut muscles of his chest and revealing a pink nipple. Tezuka's own hands nearly gave in to the need to rake his nails up and down those tight muscles.

Instead, Atobe rolled over, shrugging the robe off his shoulders so that it pooled at his waist, revealing even more of that luscious skin. He twisted around, exposing his back to Tezuka.

"Since I am far more tired, do make yourself useful, Tezuka." said Atobe.

Tezuka just looked down at Atobe. Of course this would happen. Only Atobe would offer a service only to turn the tables at the last minute. Tezuka lifted himself up over Atobe's upper legs, his hands reaching down and touching shoulders.

"Why am I massaging you when you are the one who offered?" asked Tezuka, his hands stroking down the vast expanse of skin, feeling the spine's bumps and tracing them with his fingertips.

"Don't be rude, Tezuka. I'm far more exhausted than you and you don't see me complaining." said Atobe, looking far too comfortable and conceited than should be allowed. "Oh, and do use some of my _Bleu Lavendre _oil before you start. My skin is so sensitive you know."

Tezuka looked up at the night stand, seeing the strategically placed bottle of oil. No doubt Atobe had initially put it there for a purpose other than massaging. Tezuka took it nonetheless and lathered his hands in it.

"You are spoiled." stated Tezuka. He ran his hands up along the broad shoulders, feeling every curve and sinew of muscle, rubbing until they relaxed.

"Mm… I prefer the term _economically privileged_." said Atobe, arching into Tezuka's hand. "Ohh… do that again." he moaned.

The Seigaku captain could feel his own skin flushing as he continued touching, caressing that smooth back. Atobe was so warm, so willing underneath him and was making all these soft sighs and light moans that definitely tested Tezuka's patience.

His hands continued their journey, moving down, the gentle touches turning Atobe into mush and bringing an uncomfortable heat into Tezuka's trackpants. His fingers reached the lower back. The royal purple robe was there, loosely covering the perfect curve of Atobe's behind. Tezuka sucked in a breath, willing himself not to give in to the temptation.

But then Atobe jerked back, his behind grazing against the front of Tezuka's pants, earning a gasp. Atobe smirked back at what he felt.

"I'd say you are in an excellent position, Tezuka. We're now both needy and you have the oil in hand. I trust you know what to do." said Atobe, flashing him a triumphant smile and grinding back once more for emphasis. Of course, Atobe always got what he wanted.

Tezuka nearly snorted. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on Atobe's shoulder. "Spoiled." he repeated and removed the silk material of the robe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I tried adding humor into the story because it's been so sad lately… but I ended up turning Shiraishi and Fuji into crazy people. OUPS. D; And then Atobe took over. Lovely.**

**So yes, I am trying to follow both the losers and winners camps by giving them one chapter at a time. :O**

**And as usual, thank you so much to all my readers for being so patient with me and reviewing and being awesome! :D :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is never mine. **

* * *

><p>Sanada was outraged for the millionth time in the last four days of doing nothing but grueling training with a drunk coach's questionable teaching methods.<p>

But this time, he was angry for a different reason. Sanada was presently in the cave where all the middle schoolers were supposed to be sleeping in. He found his sleeping bag easily, in the same place as usual, right next to Yanagi's already sleeping figure. But Sanada wasn't sleeping. That was because Sanada's sleeping bag was already occupied by someone who was not him.

Sanada could feel a vein pop on his forehead. _Not again_, he thought, seeing the idiot from Shitenhouji, Koharu, monopolizing his sleeping bag.

It was bad enough that Sanada had woken up twice in the middle of the night before because the stupid Shitenhouji player had decided that snuggling with his rescuer as he slept was the greatest idea ever, but now it also meant Sanada would get even less sleep than the small amount he already got.

Dammit. He should never have saved Koharu from falling off the cliff. Sanada didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or the lack of edible food that caused this, but he was suddenly restless and feeling too aggravated to go to sleep.

Sanada left the cave, rubbing his eyes. He knew that the logical thing to do was kick Koharu out and get some sleep. But he remembered that the drunk coach would wake them all up in about an hour anyways for more training. Sleeping for such a short amount of time felt pointless. Sanada looked around, seeing no one in the area. The high schoolers were all fast asleep in the cozy cabin while the middle schoolers were left in the dank cave. Sanada walked to the cliff's edge, breathing in the cool night air.

The area was quite beautiful. There were no clouds in the sky to hide the stars or mask the moon's glow on the surrounding forest. Everything looked so peaceful and calm at night. By gazing out, it was hard to forget that they were all exhausted, wearing dirty clothes crusted in mud and now living in an area that smelled of piss and sweat.

Sanada sat down on the edge of the cliff, cross-legged. He closed eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. He hadn't meditated in a while. He didn't have the time anymore, not to mention his schedule was completely out of balance. He missed his home, where he had a routine, a specific time for sleeping and eating and where he had tennis practice with real tennis balls, actual rackets and a noisy team.

This was nothing like the camp Sanada had imagined. The coach was crazy and drank so much that his liver would probably shivel up and die any day now. He was now relieved that Rikkai did not have a coach of their own. While Sanada could see a difference in everyone's strength, it didn't mean that the training methods the coach used weren't utterly ridiculous and quite dangerous.

On the first day of training on the cliff peak, they had all learned the joys of climbing all the way down the cliff to fetch water and then climbing all the way back up only to watch the high schoolers drink every last drop of liquid before their eyes. Sanada's shoes had stayed wet that day from walking in the stream. The cold had sank into his feet, wetting his socks as well. What Sanada had noticed was that it now took them less time to climb the cliff than it did on the first day. At least that was an improvement in their stamina.

On the second day, the coach had hung them all from trees by their ankles. Sanada still felt dizzy thinking about it. The third day had uphill tricycle rides that had greatly hurt Sanada's crotch area because of all the bumps and rocks on the road. Niou had loudly complained about having bruises on his man parts afterwards, shouting that he was now impotent. But at least Sanada had began to notice improvements in everyone's power and speed.

And then earlier today, on the fourth day, the coach had unleashed wild eagles at them; large birds complete with murderous eyes, sharp beaks and even sharper claws. Sanada now had a hole in his cap and a small cut along his chest from the eagle's talons. Sanada nearly snorted at that. The cut on his chest could now match Yukimura's surgery scar, although his was much smaller than Yukimura's.

_Yukimura_… thought Sanada, seeing the bluenette's face behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and looked down at the forest beneath the cliff. Just further along was the only disturbance in the perfect nature of the mountains. It was the U-17 camp, brightly illuminated and sticking out quite obviously against the dark trees. If Sanada squinted, he could sort of make out the different buildings and the lit up tennis courts. He wondered where Yukimura was now. Was he playing tennis? Was he sleeping in a comfortable bed or eating delicious food? Sanada was so used to constantly being behind Yukimura, to be his support that it felt weird not to know what his captain was up to. Now that he wasn't there to watch out for the bluenette, Sanada couldn't help but feel uneasy.

As Sanada sunk back into a meditative state, he began hearing noises. He tilted his head to the side, trying to determine what the source of the disturbance was. It sounded like… someone was running. And there was also something else… the sound of a racket hitting a tennis ball. It sounded distant.

As if on instinct, the Emperor of Rikkai stood up and followed the source of the noise. His quest brought him past a large group of trees, following outside the line of the cave. He ended up in an isolated spot around the back of the cave that was devoid of trees. A small figure was picking up tennis balls – five of them - and hitting them at the stone wall of the cave. He served the balls in the air all at once and then the rest was so quick that a single blink of an eye would have made Sanada miss it.

Sanada's eyes widened. Five balls all at once… that brat really was something. Sanada stepped out of the shadows.

Echizen turned, looking relieved that the person who emerged wasn't the drunk coach.

"What?" said Echizen, pushing down the brim of his white cap. He was panting, sweating heavily. He must had been playing for a while. Sanada couldn't remember seeing the first-year during supper time either.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." said Sanada, folding his arms as his authoritative voice came out.

Echizen rolled his eyes and served one ball, hitting it against the wall of the cave. "Like you're one to talk. I don't see you sleeping either."

Sanada said nothing about that. He watched the young Seigakuan hit the ball back and forth, keeping up with it perfectly despite the irregular bounce of the wall and dirt floor.

"How long have you been able to hit five?" asked Sanada.

"Since earlier, with the eagles." replied Echizen, racing to the ball and hitting it back. "It's not just me. A bunch of others are now doing things they weren't able to do before."

Sanada nodded. He had heard of it during suppertime. There was that chubby kid from Higa who had been complaining that his shorts were now loose from his weight loss. Kenya from Shitenhouji had gotten faster by 12% according to Yanagi. That jumpy kid from Hyotei, Mukahi, could now do a low moonsault and was bragging about it to everyone who would listen. Those were just a few examples, but everyone was beginning to realize just how much they were improving. Sanada wondered how much he had improved by as well.

It was weird, standing next to the person Sanada had considered his enemy for the longest of times. Sanada used to only talk to his own team, not socializing with any other players. But Yanagi was always with Inui now and Sanada hadn't really talked to anyone else since coming on the cliff top. He didn't really mind being alone, but he was so used to being surrounded by his team, his family and especially Yukimura that even he was beginning to feel lonely.

"Do you think we'll be going back to the U-17 camp soon?" asked Sanada.

"Why else would we be training this hard?" replied Echizen, focusing solely on the ball. "We'll all go back and defeat them."

"Ah…"

Echizen laughed lightly. "Then maybe we'll send some of the winners up here instead. Could you imagine the Monkey King up here, eating grey porridge and wearing dirt-covered clothes?" he said. "Or even your captain. They just wouldn't survive."

Sanada cocked his head to the side. It wasn't that Atobe and Yukimura couldn't take harsh training… but Sanada admitted that it was hard to imagine them up here. Atobe would probably not survive for too long without his fancy clothes and expensive food. And imagining Yukimura, beautiful and flower-scented Yukimura, covered in mud and grime was something Sanada couldn't easily picture either.

"Hn." Sanada grunted.

A silence fell between them. Echizen was probably wondering why Sanada stood there, staring at him practicing, but he said nothing. Even if Echizen looked as tired as all of middle schoolers, the first year never looked peeved about being on the cliff top. It was like Echizen was eager to train and do every task the coach ordered him to do. Maybe the difference in attitude was because Echizen hadn't lost any match in order to get here.

"Why did you come here?" asked Sanada, breaking the stony silence when his curiosity took over. "You could have won your match easily." He had heard that Echizen hadn't even showed up for his match and that his opponent had won by default. Maybe middle schoolers were just too easy for the brat now.

Echizen grimaced. "I didn't win." he mumbled.

Sanada frowned. "You didn't even show up for your match."

"I was having my own match at the time. I nearly won though." said Echizen, turning away as if dreading to admit to a loss.

Sanada couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who on earth was strong enough to defeat the first year prodigy, the only person to ever defeat Yukimura and who achieved the Pinnacle of Perfection?

"To who?" Sanada asked.

"I didn't really lose." said Echizen, giving an expression close to a pout. "I just wanted to play against the high schoolers."

Sanada couldn't think of a high schooler strong enough for that. They were all wimps, especially the guys on the cliff with them. But then Sanada remembered that one guy from the winner's camp... the tall one with the dark hair that Echizen had practically challenged to a match on the first day.

"Was it that guy with the dark hair?" asked Sanada. As usual, his skills at remembering people's names was nonexistant.

"S-Shut up." Echizen swung his racket. The ball made a dent in the cave wall.

"Heh." Sanada smirked. "Losing isn't such a great feeling, is it?"

Echizen rolled his eyes. "I still beat you." he retorted, wiping the smirk off Sanada's face. It was Echizen's turn to smile smugly.

"Just wait. Next time we have a match, I'll make you swallow those words. I'll mercilessly crush you." said Sanada.

"Yeah right. You still have lots more to work on before you can reach my level." Echizen turned and lightly threw his racket at Sanada. The vice-captain caught it, looking at Echizen questionably. "You try. With all five of them at once."

Sanada said nothing. He had never tried hitting several balls at once. Afterall, a normal game of tennis only had a single ball. He didn't need to learn to play with more. But then Sanada thought back to Yukimura's final match, seeing the ball split into two. He stepped forward and picked up the tennis balls from the floor.

It felt awkward. Echizen's racket was too small and holding five balls in one hand made it hard to throw them all up. But Sanada did it, hitting them up for an overhead serve. Immediately, it was like the balls were falling back down in slow motion. It almost felt like he was separating his whole body into five, trying to strike all the balls at once. Sanada didn't think. He moved, shooting his racket up while focusing on all five tennis balls. He felt his racket hit them, all of them at the same time and then shooting them back at the cave wall.

Sanada blinked, looking down at his own wrist as if not believing what he had just done.

"Che. So you can do it too." said Echizen.

So he had become stronger, thought Sanada. He handed the racket back to the smaller boy.

"It's not much though. The coach says I need to be able to hit ten. Tokugawa can hit ten."

"The tall high schooler from court 1?" Sanada asked.

"His _name_ is Tokugawa." snapped Echizen in a defensive tone. "He's a million times stronger than all the other useless high schoolers in this place."

Sanada raised an eyebrow. Since when did Echizen, the guy who called Atobe the Monkey King, care about names? "Yeah okay, Tokugawa then." he said. "Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off!" said Echizen, much too quickly. "I just want to defeat him."

Sanada snorted. "What, you got a crush on that guy?"

"N-No. Shut up." The blush rising to Echizen cheeks was enough of an answer. As was him serving the ball and miserably missing his target.

"So you like the tall dark types who beat you in tennis?" said Sanada. Oh, this was good. And Echizen looked completely miserable and uncomfortable. Serves him right. "Never thought you'd be that type."

"Like you're the one to talk!" said Echizen. "Dating your sadistic captain must be a real joy for you, you masochist."

Sanada could feel his own flush coming to his face at the thought of Yukimura. "Yukimura is not sadistic and I'm not a masochist!" he shouted back, flustered. This stupid brat was no good after all. "At least I'm in a real relationship, not like you and your pathetic chance with the high schooler."

"Che, whatever. I beat you in tennis." Echizen frowned right back. He would have challenged Sanada to a match right then and there if Sanada had a racket with him.

"Tennis has nothing to do with this." said Sanada.

"Tennis has to do with everything."

Sanada paused. "What about that kid you always hang out with? The redhead who clings to you like a leech?"

"Kintarou?" asked Echizen. He shrugged carelessly. "He's much too young for me."

Sanada did not even ask how that made sense in Echizen's mind. He sighed, sitting down on the side and leaning back against the solid rock of the cave. He could feel his eyelids drooping. Maybe skipping sleep had not been such a good idea after all. He was too tired to continue arguing with the brat. But the new discovery of having improved in tennis made Sanada feel much more at ease. At least there was a purpose to being here.

Sanada missed his team. He thought it now more than ever. Echizen was a cocky brat and it reminded him of Akaya. At this point, Sanada even missed Akaya's whining. He exhaled loudly. Homesickness sucked.

"Man, I really hope the drunkard runs out of sake soon." said Echizen, stretching his arms over his head. He sat down on the floor too, apparently done with practice for the day. "I could really use some Ponta right now."

Sanada was snapped out of his thoughts. "Ponta? When do you get that?" asked Sanada. He didn't like the sugary drink himself, but anything would have tasted good at the moment.

"At the U-17 camp. They have lots of unguarded food over there. You can eat loads as long as you avoid the lasers and security dogs." said Echizen. "Totally worth going on the coach's errand."

"Wait… you mean you get the go to the U-17 camp when the coach asks for sake?"

"Duh. Although the cave bats are no present. And the ina bauers are a little…"

Sanada's heart nearly leaped out of his chest at that new bit of information. If Sanada somehow managed to get chosen to go on that errand, then he could go to the U-17 camp. And he could… he could see Yukimura again!

Sanada sprinted forward and grabbed Echizen by the elbows, shaking him. "How do I get chosen for the mission? Tell me!" said Sanada.

"I dunno! The coach picks randomly. Just stay in his line of vision or something." said Echizen, squirming out of the taller teen's hold. "Are you after the Ponta too? Forget it, it's mine."

Sanada didn't reply. His eyes were wide and looking more eager than they had in the last four days. The Emperor let go of Echizen in one swift movement before turning around and sprinting away, through the trees and out of sight.

Echizen sighed. Those weird Rikkai players… he just didn't understand them. But if Sanada was out to steal his Ponta, then this was going to be war. No one took his Ponta unless he had something to say about it.

"Mada mada dane." he whispered before leaning down and picking up six tennis balls at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Writing this chapter has made me realize how utterly ridiculous New Prince of Tennis is. Really, Konomi? Hitting five balls at once? Attacked by eagles? Tricycle rides? Yeah, I don't think so. D;**

**Soooo as you may have noticed, updates have been less frequent lately. That is because I'm now in my midterm period at college and teachers are assigning research papers left and right. I try my best, but I'm at the point where I can't procrastinate anymore. So updates will be much less frequent from now on. I sincerely apologize for this. ;_; **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i dont own le prince of tennis. **

* * *

><p>Yukimura wasn't exactly snooping around, per se. He had simply been wandering around his room, opening the drawers along the desk in search of his grip tape. It was just that when he opened the top drawer and found Fuji's camera along with a large stack of photographs, he couldn't help but want to look through the pictures.<p>

At first the pictures he flipped through weren't all that interesting: only dozens among dozens of photos of either Yuuta or Fuji's murderous cactus. Yukimura didn't think much of it. But as he continued flipping through the stack, Yukimura came across some pictures that were both questionable yet impressive when Yukimura thought of the trouble Fuji must have gone through in order to get them.

For one, there was a close up picture of Tezuka _smiling_. Fuji must really have talent to have caught such an image with his camera.

As Yukimura shuffled through the stack some more, seeing everything from an image of flying squirrels jumping at the camera to a photo of Oni lifting a boulder over his head, he suddenly stopped at one, feeling his eyes narrowing suspiciously at what he saw. That was because it was a picture of the Rikkai captain himself with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping.

"Fuji…" said Yukimura, turning back to his roommates. Fuji was sitting at the desk corner, writing out a letter to his brother and Shiraishi was behind him, talking Kaburiel into eating his vegetables.

Fuji lifted his head and Yukimura put up the picture. "When did you take this?" Yukimura demanded, having absolutely no recollection of Fuji taking any pictures of him.

Fuji smiled innocently. "While you were sleeping. Your face was so cute and peaceful at the time."

"Okay." Yukimura said, calmly. "_Why?"_

"Oh, I wanted to sneak into everyone's rooms and make a collage with pictures of their sleeping faces. It was only fair that I took your picture first." explained Fuji, speaking casually as if what he had done was totally not stalker-like. "I got photos of most of my team as well as a few from Hyotei. Although... some doors were locked so that caused a problem."

Good, thought Yukimura. The last thing they needed was Fuji sneaking into rooms and creeping on everybody. At least some people were cautious enough to lock their doors. Yukimura would have to find a way to sleep and keep his guard up at the same time now.

"Of course, locked doors didn't stop me." Fuji continued. "I tried climbing in through Tezuka's window after being unable to open his door. Unfortunately I ended up ah… interrupting something."

"Interrupting what?" Shiraishi asked, looking up at Fuji with confusion in his eyes.

"Saa… love affairs I suppose." said Fuji. His smile widened. "Atobe certainly was not happy about my sudden appearance at the window judging by how his head was in between Tezuka's legs at the time."

Yukimura grimaced at the mental image. Gross. Shiraishi's face was scrunched up in disgust as well. Fuji just looked amused.

"What a shame though…" said Fuji. "I really wanted Tezuka's sleeping face added to my collection and he wasn't even sleeping."

Shiraishi's tone held only sympathy. "I'm sure you can get it next time. Don't give up."

Yukimura didn't know what to say. There were so many things wrong with what Fuji had just said that he didn't know where to begin. Instead he settled with walking to the opposite side of the room, stealing his picture from the stack and mumbling something about lack of privacy.

The bluenette decided to abandon his search for grip tape. He could always borrow some later. Yukimura hanged up his new U-17 camp jersey in his wardrobe to change into his pajamas. The Japan team uniform was a little less comfortable than his Rikkai track suit... even if the new one did look much cooler.

Yukimura yawned loudly. He thought about going to bed early. It had been yet another brutal day of training. He had been monitored by machines all morning as he ran on a treadmill and played virtual games of tennis in the lab. The afternoon had held regular outdoor practice with the high schoolers. The middle schoolers were now playing shuffle matches and slowly advancing from the lower courts to the higher ones, one game at a time. Yukimura was already at court 7, which was among the strongest half. It was good progress.

But even if the training was good and even if he could feel himself improving, Yukimura didn't like it. He didn't feel the same team pride he felt for Rikkai. It was almost a chore to play now. He kept thinking about his missing teammates and how much more fun training was back at Rikkai; back where he had full authority and didn't have coaches ordering him around every single second of the day. Defeating idiotic high schoolers day after day didn't make him feel better at all, which was a first. Usually winning did make him feel better, even if by just a little bit.

And he wasn't the only one feeling it. Akaya wasn't playing at his best either. Even if the younger boy was winning most of his matches, he was obviously distracted. Yukimura was willing to bet that thoughts of Yanagi were still haunting the poor boy.

Just as the bluenette was thinking of Akaya, the usual knock sounded on the door. Shiraishi and Fuji all looked over at Yukimura, as if saying 'He's here _again_?' Yukimura gave them both apologetic looks before opening their dorm room's door and letting Akaya in.

The second year boy walked in, his head down and staring at the tiled floor. His eyes were red, not bloodshot, but as if he had rubbed them a lot. Maybe Akaya had cried again. Yukimura motion for him to sit down on the edge of the closest bed with him. Akaya did so, meekly sitting down, hands on his lap and not meeting anyone's gaze.

"How are you, Akaya?" said Yukimura, beginning his usual talk. "You had a good match today. Congratulations on making it to court 6."

Akaya nodded, saying nothing.

Yukimura let him sit there. He was used to this. Akaya showed up every evening after all.

Yukimura was tired of it. Already he trained extra hours with Akaya every morning, remembering that Akaya was the future captain and needed to be taught the rules of leadership. That wasn't the problem. What was hard was that Yukimura was used to having support. He was used to Sanada standing behind him, ready to take over the training and motivate Akaya to train harder. Yukimura always had the chance to sit back, to ask Sanada and even Yanagi for their opinions on new training regimes. Yanagi would always give advice. Sanada would re-enforce the rules. But now Yukimura was alone, feeling like he was carrying the team by himself with no one there to catch him if he fell.

And now, Yukimura had to be Akaya's support. The younger boy was upset and every evening he showed up in order to speak to his captain of his worries, which always featured Yanagi. If only Niou was here, thought Yukimura. Niou would have been there for Akaya's comfort. Niou would easily be able to cheer up Akaya or distract him. But instead, only Marui and Yagyuu were here and neither of them held any position to help him out of this dilemma. Yukimura was exhausted of sitting down night after night with Akaya, telling the second year that yes, everything would be fine and that no, Yanagi didn't hate him. It was getting repetitive and his patience was wearing thin.

"I was thinking today and... I-I decided that I never want to use the Devil mode ever again." whispered Akaya. "I want to suppress it. I think it's for the best."

"Do as you wish, Akaya." said Yukimura.

"Renji was right. It's not a good technique. It hurts people..." said Akaya. "Captain, d-do you think Renji is still angry with me?"

Yukimura held back a sigh. Here we go again. "Akaya, we've been through this. Yanagi will get over it. Stop thinking about it so much and focus on your tennis instead. You can think about Yanagi once we're out of this camp." He wasn't proud of his sharp retort since it probably didn't make Akaya feel any better, but there should be a limit to moping about what had happened. Really, Akaya should get over it. It wasn't like they had broken up or anything.

"B-But what if Renji doesn't like me anymore? W-What if he breaks up with me for real?" said Akaya, his voice a frightened whisper. "What if he never forgives me?"

This time Yukimura really did sigh. "Akaya, stop. Yanagi cares about you. And even if he does break up with you, you have to be strong and learn to stand tall despite what happens. You are the future captain afterall."

Akaya let out a noise that was like a whimper. "So you think he really will dump me? B-But I didn't mean to hurt him… I-I…" Akaya's eyes flooded with rising tears.

Yukimura bit his tongue. Crap. That hadn't been the right thing to say.

"Akaya, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that as future captain, you must not let your distress affect your game."

Akaya's arms wrapped around himself, his frame shaking. "T-Then I don't want to be captain. It's not like I'll be a good one anyways. Even Renji said I shouldn't-"

"Akaya!" snapped Yukimura. Akaya winced. "Don't say that! The team is counting on you. _I'm _counting on you. Don't be selfish." The anger rose inside the blue-haired teen. Not wanting to be captain? Why was Akaya having doubts _now_ of all times? If Sanada were here, he would have slapped the boy for saying such a thing.

"But Renji… he-"

Yukimura's anger rose. "This is not about fucking Yanagi! This is about you being captain, now you better get back in your game or I swear, Akaya, you will be running so many laps that-"

A hand on Yukimura's shoulder stopped his outburst. The bluenette looked up, seeing that the bandaged hand belonged to Shiraishi.

"Yukimura-kun, perhaps it's better to take care of Kirihara-kun's problems before focusing on tennis?" said Shiraishi, his voice a mellow calmness compared to Yukimura's aggravated tone.

Yukimura frowned. Shiraishi had never spoken before whenever Akaya was around. Usually Shiraishi and Fuji would stay on the side, watering their plants and ignoring the Rikkai players. They minded their own business.

Yukimura had been about to talk back but Shiraishi squeezed his hand warningly on Yukimura's shoulder. "Calm, Yukimura-kun. Kirihara-kun is simply distressed. His doubts are completely understandable and I don't think yelling at him will do any good." he said.

"Rikkai affairs are none of your business, _Shiraishi_." hissed Yukimura, a warning tone.

Shiraishi laughed lightly, as if trying to lower the tension in the air. He indicated very clearly that he had absolutely no intention of fighting with Yukimura. "Perhaps not. But just think of it as offering friendly advice, captain to captain."

Shiraishi squeezed his hand again. Yukimura breathed in deeply, attempting to calm himself. He turned back to Akaya, seeing the large green eyes, sad and almost frightened of him. Yukimura exhaled, long and slow.

Shiraishi approached the younger boy, sitting on his other side and smiling kindly.

"You have very nice hair, Kirihara-kun. I always thought that." said the Shitenhouji captain. Akaya blinked disbelievingly, as if it was his first time receiving a compliment about his hair. "You should introduce me to your hair stylist."

"…Okay?" said Akaya, looking uncertainly at Shiraishi.

"You know, all my younger players are out of the U-17 camp. It is a real shame. They are missing out on a lot. You are lucky you get to stay and learn so many new things with your captain." said Shiraishi. "Maybe tomorrow, we could train together. One day with a different trainer might be a nice change. How about it, Kirihara-kun?"

Akaya looked shocked and then uncertain, staring back at Yukimura as if asking what he should do. Yukimura wasn't exactly sure what Shiraishi's plan was either.

Shiraishi turned to address Yukimura. "I'm a captain as well. I simply noticed that you have been very stressed lately, Yukimura-kun. It's not good for your body. If you don't mind, I would love to take your place as a mentor for a day." said Shiraishi. "You can even give me a training regime to follow if you are worried."

Yukimura didn't know why Shiraishi was doing this, but the bluenette knew he had come very close to snapping much more than necessary at Akaya. Perhaps Shiraishi was right and one day to cool off was just what Yukimura needed.

Yukimura nodded. "Ah, if Akaya wants to, then it's fine."

Akaya looked thoughtful for a second, looking back and forth between Yukimura and Shiraishi. Yukimura assumed Akaya was afraid of displeasing him so the Rikkai captain smiled kindly and calmly told Akaya that a change of pace might be nice.

"Okay." said Akaya shyly, staring at Shiraishi again. He had never even talked to the Shitenhouji captain previously, but Shiraishi seemed nice. And Akaya knew Shiraishi was a strong tennis player too.

"Good. We'll meet at court 6 around seven tomorrow morning then." said Shiraishi, pleasantly. "I also made it to court 6 today, so we're in the same boat."

Akaya didn't stay long after that, leaving only minutes later and mumbling an apology to Yukimura, to which the bluenette merely shook his head and said they were both ar fault. Akaya even stopped to say bye to Shiraishi.

"Poor boy. He's still so upset isn't he?" said Fuji the moment the door shut behind Akaya.

Shiraishi nodded. "It's understandable. He's blaming himself for it all." he said.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Shiraishi-kun?" asked Yukimura. "Akaya can be a handful and I don't want you to-"

"Oh not at all." Shiraishi waved it off. "I have loads of younger boys on my team. I'm used to their squabble. I think Kirihara-kun is a nice boy."

Yukimura's gaze turned worried. "If he injures you though…"

"I'll keep his Devil mode in check." said Shiraishi. "Again, don't worry about it. It's my pleasure to help out."

"Kirihara has such a contrast between his personality on the court and outside of it." Fuji's eyes were open, staring off at the wall. "I want to take pictures of him…" he mumbled, reaching out in the desk drawer for his camera.

"Ah… thank you then, Shiraishi-kun." Yukimura gave him a small grateful smile. "I suppose I have been a little on edge lately… I shouldn't have yelled. Perhaps a day off will do me good."

"Kirihara-kun is only human. And so are you, Yukimura-kun." said Shiraishi. "You're both going through a rough patch. Even if he's repeatedly telling you his worries, he's just looking for reassurance. Be patient with him."

"I know. But I just want him to grow stronger and become independent. Next year, he'll be a captain and have no one to lean on. I want him to learn that so he can be prepared."

Shiraishi's hand lightly touched Yukimura's shoulder just like before, but this time it was a soothing touch. "That's never true, Yukimura-kun. A team is in it together and all the members can always lean on each other. Kirihara-kun doesn't need to take all the burden by himself. I think you should cut him some slack."

Slack… Yukimura scowled. What an awful word. Slacking off was for lazy people.

"Of course, I should apologize as well for sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong." said Shiraishi sheepishly.

"No, I'm glad you did." Yukimura sunk back on the bed, sighing. "If you hadn't interfered, who knows what I might have said to him. I would have made everything much worse and regretted it later." His blue eyes met Shiraishi's. "As fellow captains, offering advice to each other would be good. Especially when I'm being insensitive."

Yukimura took a few deep breaths, just like how Sanada did when he was angry or agitated. Yukimura supposed this was the good part of sharing a room with another captain. At Rikkai, no one dared question the Child of God's authority. The team did what he said and listened to his every word like it was the law. With Shiraishi here, they were both on equal footing, in the same position and able to give small bits of advice to each other.

Then right as Yukimura began feeling a glow of respect for the other captain, Shiraishi went back to his usual self.

"But… Kirihara-kun's hair really is something." said Shiraishi, staring off at a distance. "Perhaps I should get a perm… I'll ask Kaburiel for his opinion. He's an expert when it comes to fashion and hair styles."

Yukimura wanted to ask how a beetle could possibly know what a perm was, let alone give an answer, but he had learned a few days ago not to ask these types of questions. In these times, the best thing to do was either leave the room or nod and proceed to stay out of Shiraishi's way.

Fuji swung his camera around his neck, holding it at the ready. "I'll be going out now." said the Seigakuan. "What's Kirihara's room number?"

"205 I think." Yukimura replied without thinking.

"Thanks. I pass by there on my way to Tezuka's room. Wish me luck." Fuji sounded determined to get lots of pictures today.

Yukimura again said nothing as he watched Fuji open the window, haul himself up on the desk and crawl outside, somehow managing to cling to the wall and scuffle out of sight. Yukimura just then realized that they were on the second floor and falling could mean getting seriously injured. Yukimura ran to the window, sticking his head out to warn Fuji to be careful... but the brunette was already gone and nowhere to be found, Yukimura pulled back and closed the window before the cold air could get in, wondering how Fuji could possibly move that fast while crawling along a brick wall from window to window.

Then Yukimura thought that maybe he should have warned Akaya to lock his windows.

* * *

><p>Jirou stood there, staring out the window of his room with his mouth wide open, gaping.<p>

Marui was lounging on his bed, snacking on a bag of crackers and flipping through an issue of Shonen Jump that he had stolen from Akaya. His eyes flicked to the blond boy for a second.

"What is it, Jirou?" asked Marui.

Jirou's eyes were wide, more disbelieving at first but then lighting up with excitement. He pointed back at the window.

"Marui, I just saw Fuji outside." said Jirou.

"Yeah? What, is he playing tennis?" said Marui. Their room did have a good view of the tennis courts.

"No, I mean he passed by our window. He was like crawling on the wall! Isn't that so cool?"

Marui raised an eyebrow, putting the magazine to the side. "What are you talking about? We're on the second floor. How could Fuji be climbing walls?"

"I saw it though."

Sighing, Marui stood up from his comfy position and walked to the window, seeing no one. He opened it, sticking his head out and looking down, then to the sides. There was no one in sight. No Fuji on the ground and nothing but deserted walls and windows belonging to other rooms on the sides.

"Then Fuji must be a stealthy spy or something because I see nothing." said Marui, pulling back from the cool evening air. "It must have been your imagination, Jirou. There is no way Fuji would be crawling up walls. Trust me, I'm a genius."

Jirou looked confused, sticking his head out the window and looking as well. Marui was right. There was no Fuji in sight. How strange.

"But I could have sworn I saw…" said Jirou, scratching his head.

Marui shrugged, making his way back to the bed. The redhead shivered, grabbing the new red, white and black jersey and putting it on over his pajamas. "Close the window, it's cold out there."

Jirou did just that, shutting it with a resounding click, feeling more confused than ever.

"Marui, I think you're wearing my jersey." Jirou pointed out. The one on the floor, half hidden under the desk was where Marui had dropped his jacket earlier. Jirou picked it up, shaking the dust off and handed it out to Marui. "Here, this one's yours."

Marui waved him off. "It's fine. Our jerseys are the same size anyways. There's no difference. You can wear mine if you want."

Jirou blinked, looking down at the jersey in his hand. Marui's jersey. It was Marui's jersey… and he was allowed to wear it. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Jirou was pretty sure that this was the greatest day ever.

"Really?" Jirou asked, the excitement bright on his face.

"Yeah, there's no problem. I mean, I look awesome in anything, right?"

"Yeah! You're really cool, Marui. Thank you." Jirou threw the jersey over his shoulders, hugging it against him. Marui was so nice, he thought. There was a sweet smell emitting from the jersey, a scent that was uniquely Marui's. Yes, this was totally the greatest day ever.

Jirou was smiling widely when he joined Marui on the bed, shaking the redhead's arm. "Can we play another game tomorrow? I want to see more of your volleys." asked the blond.

Even if they had played a game just earlier today, Jirou had miserably lost because he had been too excited about seeing Marui play. However, Marui didn't seem to mind the constant shouts of excitement emitting from Jirou each time he hit the ball. In fact, Marui found them flattering.

"Sure. You'll witness my genius and be amazed." said Marui, lying back on his pillow and showing off a smug expression. There was something very ego-boosting about having Jirou constantly around and telling him how awesome he was. Like, Marui had been awesome before too, but now he was even more awesome and had Jirou around to constantly remind him of that fact. It was great.

It had all happened rather fast. Jirou had been fanboying over Marui since arriving at the camp. Heck, even before the camp, Jirou had been a huge fan of the Rikkai player. But now that Jackal was gone and Marui got reassigned to a room with Jirou, the two of them had ended up spending more time together and figuring out that they had much more in common then Marui had originally though.

For example, they both had the same play style, they both liked manga and they both thought Marui was super awesome.

And before Marui knew it, Jirou was just constantly there. They would have matches together, talk while running their morning laps, eat together and then talk late into the night until they both fell asleep in their beds.

But something was on the back of Marui's mind. It was the fact that the two of them were getting really, _really _close. Heck, even Yukimura had shown up next to Marui the other day, demanding to know why the redhead had never told him about dating Jirou. Marui had simply replied with a "What the hell are you smoking, captain? Jirou's not my boyfriend."

That reply had earned him laps. But more importantly, it had made Marui aware of his growing closeness with Jirou. It got Marui thinking, what exactly was their relationship?

And Marui was never the type to keep his thoughts bottled up.

"Hey Jirou?" Marui asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... are we… dating?" asked Marui the moment it came to his mind.

Jirou blinked at him. "We are?" he said. There was a pause. And then the question reached Jirou's brain. "_WE ARE?"_ he shouted the question. "I mean, I don't mind! It's an honor!"

Marui motioned for him to calm down. "Yes, I know it would be an honor, but it was just a question. Are we dating? Like, we've been hanging out together a lot lately…" Marui sounded almost uncertain. It was the first time Jirou had ever heard hesitation from Marui.

Jirou was quick to let out a small laugh. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I like you either way, Marui."

"Yeah but… I don't mind if we do." said Marui. He felt his face burn so he coughed and looked away. He hoped Jirou wouldn't notice anything amiss with his reddening cheeks.

Jirou was silent and Marui made a point of not looking directly into the blonde's eyes. But then the bed covers shifted and Jirou was suddenly laying down right next to him, their heads sharing the same pillow and the locks of yellow hair nearly pressed against Marui's face.

Jirou's eyes looked excited as usual but his smile was gentle, as if he was the happiest man on earth.

"Okay then, we can date." Jirou whispered. He swallowed quickly. And then Jirou's face was slowly approaching Marui's.

Their noses touched. The redhead's eyes opened wide and arms shot out immediately, keeping Jirou at a safe distance from him. "Stupid! I said date, not _that gross stuff_." he said, sitting up in a hurry.

"Okay." said Jirou, grin still in place and appearing totally unabashed by the rejection. "I'll go back to my own bed then."

Marui grabbed Jirou's arm in a hurry. "Idiot, I didn't say I wanted you to leave." he said, rolling his eyes. "Good thing me and my smartness are here to guide you because you're totally clueless about dating."

The Hyotei player's smile only grew wider. "Yeah, good thing you're here! What do you want to do now then?" he asked.

"Pass me Shonen jump. We're gonna read manga until our eyes can't stay open anymore." announced Marui as if it was the greatest plan ever. Jirou shuffled around, feeling the magazine buried under the bed covers, somewhere under his leg. He fished it out with difficulty and handed it to Marui, who had begun munching on pocky.

"Want some?" Marui handed out the box of the chocolate-coated sticks, which for him was a huge deal because he never shared food. Jirou propped up next to Marui, taking one.

The bed was too small. There were not enough pillows to comfortably seat them on the bed without the wooden headboard digging into their backs. The bed covers had food crumbs everywhere and Jirou's hand accidentally crushed an escaped piece of cracker.

But even so, he was sitting next to Marui as they read manga together while sharing pocky. And really, nothing could get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm sorry from turning Fuji into a cactus-loving, photo-taking creep. ._.**

**I'm sorry for making poor baby Akaya suffer. D;**

**I'm sorry for turning Yukimura into an insensitive bastard again. =_=**

**And I'm sorry for failing at writing Sweet Pair. ):**

**But I won't apologize for Shiraishi because he's epic. '-'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis dammit!**

* * *

><p>Luck was on Sanada's side today.<p>

Well… sort of. The trip through the bat infested cave and then down the rapid current of the river that ran all the way down the mountain had been no picnic. Sanada's clothes were reduced to soaked and freezing rags hanging off his body. And the cool night air didn't help, making him shiver the moment he walked out of the water and onto the riverbank.

At least he didn't lose his cap on the way down, thought the vice captain. He took off his shirt and twisted the water out of it back into the river behind him. It didn't take long for him to realize where the current had taken him and his two companions. The U-17 camp was right there within walking distance, easily visible through thin trees.

Next to him, Niou was slapping the side of his head, trying to get water out of his ear. Echizen was waving his cap around to dry it. The Seigakuan was not happy about being here; he hadn't wanted to come back on another errand for the coach… not after the disaster from last time, or so he said.

"That coach is picking on me." grumbled Echizen, putting the cap back on his head.

Sanada grunted. He hadn't left the coach's side for the last two days, determined to be there when the coach decided on sending students out to get more sake and supplies from the U-17 camp. Sanada's hard work had paid off. The coach had picked the vice-captain for the mission almost immediately, saying he was tired of constantly seeing Sanada's face.

"We'll get the mission done sooner with you here." Sanada told Echizen. "You know your way from last time. Getting the supplies won't take long so stop complaining." He swallowed thickly, realizing just how close he was to seeing Yukimura again. He had to constantly remind himself that he was here to steal alcohol for a drunk coach and that seeing Yukimrua was not the priority.

"Shut up, you only came to see your boyfriend." said Echizen, rolling his eyes. "Same as illusion kid over there." He pointed back at Niou.

Niou stopped in the middle of twisting water out of his rattail. "Illusion kid? Really, you can't do better than that?" said the trickster. "At least I have a boyfriend, not like the weird affair you and the redheaded monkey have going on."

"I don't like him." snapped Echizen, tired of people assuming such things just because Kintarou followed him around everywhere.

"Look, arguing won't get us anywhere." Sanada said before Niou could retort again. "Let's just get the stuff as quickly as possible so that we can have time to go to the dorms afterwards."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do?" said Echizen. "I am _not _going to wait outside while you two are in there smooching your partners."

"You can keep watch over the stolen stuff while we go off and have fun." said Niou, grinning.

Echizen huffed. "Shut up. I can beat you in tennis."

"What does that have to do with-"

Sanada pushed the two arguing boys forward. "Come on. We'll be here until dawn at this rate." Echizen and Niou stick out their tongues at each other before moving forward, following Sanada through the camp.

The camp was silent and deserted. No lights were on and not a single person was walking about. It was a little unnerving, to be out here in the dark next to the dark forest. The forest may be pleasant during the day, but it was always freaky at night, as if it contained monsters ready to eat them. Not a single tennis court was lit up either, its players probably off sleeping, exhausted from training.

"Does anyone remember what we had to get?" asked Niou. The letter with the supplies listed had washed away in the river on their way to the camp.

"Soap, socks, pillows…" Sanada counted the things on his fingers one by one. "Bandages too since a lot of us have scratches from the eagles…"

"And the booze." said Echizen. "The alcohol is the priority for that drunk old man. The other stuff we need is in that small cabin on the east side. There were Dobermans around there last time."

Niou froze. "Like guard dogs?" said Niou. "Shit man, do they bite?"

Echizen grinned. "Why don't you go find out? You scared?"

"Shut up!" roared Sanada, raising his hand menacingly. "If I hear one more word, you will both be running laps!"

That managed to shut them up since neither Niou nor Echizen had any doubt that Sanada really would made them run if provoked any further. Although they did keep on pushing and trying to trip each other as they made their way to the small wooden cabin, they had at least stopped bickering. They made sure to step quickly and quietly so that the guard dogs in the distance wouldn't notice them. They came close to being spotted once, having to lower themselves down under a bush to stay hidden. But all in all, it didn't take long to reach the supply cabin.

The cabin wasn't locked. The three boys ran in with no problem, exhaling in relief at being out of the dog danger zone. The inside of the small building held nothing but shelves and shelves of all sorts of supplies. Sanada grabbed the nearest bag and began stuffing the necessities into it, putting in not only soap, but toothpaste and shampoo as well. He was sick of smelling bad because he couldn't take a proper shower in the wilderness so he hoped this would help. Niou stocked up on blankets and pillows. Echizen took change of grabbing some clean clothes and first aid kits.

"Don't overstuff either." Sanada warned them. "We have to drag all this back up the cliff."

Once they had everything packed up in a rather messy manner, the three tennis players made their way out, closing the cabin door behind them and tiptoeing away from the dog-infested area.

"Now for the sake." said Sanada. He turned to Echizen, the one who was holding the coach's water bag. "Where is it hidden?"

Echizen led them to the cafeteria building, the place that had impressed them all with a wide selection of food on the first day here. They walked past the large dining room, going to the staff section that was forbidden to students. Before they could get in too far, Echizen extended out his arm, stopping them.

"Wait, I think it would be better if I went in there alone." said Echizen.

"Why?" Sanada asked, taking another step forward.

Right at that moment, lasers suddenly emerged from all sides shooting out from the wall, blocking their path and lighting up the hallway in a red, ominous glow.

"Because of that." said Echizen, pointing to the red beams.

"Shit, is this for real?" said Niou. He looked like he wanted to poke one of the laser beams to see if it was real.

"Duh. Touch one and an alarm will sound. It's to keep students from going in and stealing food." said Echizen.

"So how do we get through?" said Sanada, frowning. The hallway was filled with the lasers. The spots without the red beams were small and would be tight squeezes. Sanada didn't know if he could fit through.

"I'll go. You two just sit and watch how it's done." said Echizen, cracking his knuckles and rolling back his shoulders as if preparing for an intense match. He lowered the brim of his cap, stepping forward and getting ready to sprint.

What followed next was so weird that both Niou and Sanada stood there, speechless and just staring at what the first-year did. At first Echizen had only hopped from one foot to the next, jumping over lasers, but then the younger boy twisted his body back in an odd pose that made him look like a terrible figure skater. He repeated it, jumping around, twirling like a ballerina and then bending his back to dodge a laser.

Niou snorted at how stupid Echizen looked like while doing the silly little dance moves to avoid the laser beams. It was working, but it looked really embarrassing to do. Echizen didn't seem bothered, focusing on his task and reaching the end quickly, disappearing behind large doors and leaving Niou and Sanada in the silence of the otherwise empty hallway.

"You excited to see Yukimura?" Niou asked, breaking the silence.

Sanada paused and nodded slightly. "Ah." he grunted. His heart leaped at the thought of being able to see Yukimura soon. "I just… don't know what I'll say to him."

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss him senseless. That will get the message across." said Niou. "It's what I'm planning to do to Hiroshi. Then I'll ask if we can switch places because I'm sick of living on that cliff."

Sanada narrowed his gaze. "You lost fair and square and it is therefore your responsibility to go through your punishment fully. No changing places." He said that but he knew he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Yagyuu and Niou if they really did decide to switch. Those two were practically the same person.

"Yeah yeah." Niou said, sticking his hands in his pocket and slouching against the wall, yawning. "The brat better bring back some good food. I'm starving."

Echizen came back only a few minutes later, making the same goofy steps and dance moves on the way. He went slower this time, now carrying a small bag filled with food and drinks.

"Here, if you are planning to eat, eat it now. The coach will take it away when we return to the cliff anyways." said Echizen. Niou immediately grabbed an apple out of the bag and took a large bite from it.

"You got the sake?" Sanada asked. Echizen nodded, putting up the coach's water pouch that was now filled with alcohol. "Good, now let's go."

"To the dorms." Niou grinned. They each hauled up their bags over their shoulders. Nothing had been too hard, thought Niou. Getting all that had been easy. Heck, it was totally worth going on this mission for the food alone.

They walked back outside, now heading in the direction of the dorms. Sanada's palms were sweaty. He felt so anxious at the thought of seeing Yukimura. They were so close now, only a small walk away from the dormitories where the winners were sleeping, oblivious to the presence of Sanada, Niou and Echizen in the camp.

It was only once they reached the dorm building that they realized the problem.

They couldn't enter the building without their ID cards that identified them as part of the U-17 camp. Those key cards had been in the pockets of their old jerseys before getting buried by the coach. That wouldn't have been too bad if all the middle schoolers had their rooms on the first floor... but then Sanada remembered that no, all middle schoolers were on the second floor.

"Crap, well this sucks." said Niou, folding his arms and looking up at the second floor windows, wishing a magical stairway would appear out of nowhere and allow them to climb up.

"Yup. Sucks to be you." said Echizen, smirking that cocky grin. Echizen grabbed his small food bag and plunged his hand in, taking out not one but two cans of Ponta. The Seigaku player then began walking away, waving his hand and leaving his bag behind. "Well, see you later."

The vice-captain's head snapped up. "Where do you think you're going?" Sanada demanded.

"I'm not going to stand around waiting for you guys to find a way up and then sit there while you're both off in happyland with your boyfriends. I have better things to do." said Echizen. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry."

Before Sanada could protest or ask questions, Echizen turned the corner of the dorm building and vanished from sight, heading off to god-knows-where. Sanada sighed. Great. Now one of them was going to have to stay behind and watch the bags. That brat was so selfish, thought Sanada.

"How are we even gonna get up there?" said Niou.

"We'll climb of course." answered Sanada. They've been climbing cliffs for over a week now. They could certainly climb a measly building to the second floor after all that training they've endured. It wasn't that high and there were windows with arches they could use for gripping. Surely it wasn't impossible.

Niou looked at him like he was crazy. "Fine, but you go first." said the trickster. "I'll watch the bags. Then we'll switch when you come back. Just don't take too long."

"Hn." Sanada grunted gruffly. He carefully approached the wall, gazing up. No, it wasn't too high… but it certainly would be more challenging than a cliff with many places to hold on to. His hand reached out and he put his left foot on the windowsill of the first floor window, hoping he wouldn't wake up any high schoolers sleeping in that room.

"Hey, vice-captain!" Niou called out. "I think they changed room numbers too after we left. Captain probably won't be in the same room as before."

Sanada cursed under his breath. Damn, that's right. The coaches had planned to reassign everybody's room numbers. Yukimura wouldn't be sleeping in the same place as before.

Sanada looked up, straining his neck to look at the windows on the second floor, hoping to see some sort of hint. He could only see the same symmetrical curtains on most of the rooms, nothing that would clue him in on where Yukimura's was currently situated. Sanada swore again, hoping he wouldn't have to climb up and skim the entire building, going window to window hoping to find his captain.

But once again, luck appeared to be on his side. Sanada looked at the first window to his right and saw what were unmistakably plants. Sanada squinted and could make out the outline of a flowerpot with several large flowers inside. He had seen those in Yukimura's room often enough to know who they belonged to.

"There!" Sanada said, pointing to the very first window on the second floor. His arms and legs moved automatically. He didn't think of anything other than the fact that Yukimura was there… so very close.

His hands found its grip on the wall, a tiny hole there, a loose brick that allowed his foot some leverage in order to climb up even higher. He was past the first floor, his other foot no longer touching the grey arch above the first floor's window. He jumped, his hands grabbing the window ledge of Yukimura's room.

He hauled himself up, now able to stare directly through Yukimura's window. And when he did, he nearly pissed his pants at what he saw.

"Gah!" he shouted, his hand nearly lost its grip when he ended up face to face with Fuji Shuusuke. The brunette was smiling at him through the window. That creepy image will probably haunt Sanada's dreams now.

Sanada recovered and heaved his upper body higher. Fuji seemed to be giggling. At least the brunette reached out and opened the window, pushing the glass up and securing it, saving Sanada the trouble of having to open it himself.

"Good evening, Sanada-san." Fuji said pleasantly. "I was watching you climb. The display was quite impressive."

Sanada panted with the force of trying to keep himself up with barely any grip. "Thank… you." he breathed. "Can… Can I come in?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Sanada shoved his body up through the window the moment Fuji bolted out of the way, moving the plants as well so Sanada wouldn't knock them over as he dragged his legs in and fully toppled inside the room.

He straightened up, brushing dirt off his already very dirty clothes. There was not much he could do about having stains on a white shirt, especially after training in the forest, going through a bat cave and nearly drowning in a river.

Fuji pressed a finger to his lips. "It would be good if you were quiet, Sanada-san." he whispered. "Yukimura-kun and Shiraishi-kun are sleeping."

"Yukimura's-" Sanada caught himself before he said something too loud again. He heard the shuffling of covers from behind him. Shiraishi mumbled something before turning around and continuing to sleep.

But Sanada was not looking at Shiraishi. He was looking at the bed above, finding navy hair and the angelic sleeping face of Yukimura.

Sanada approached as if he were in a trance. Suddenly, he forgot about all the harsh training he had gone through. Fuji and Shiraishi were pulled out of Sanada's mind. All that mattered at that moment was his captain, right there, with his face at an equal level with Sanada's thanks to the bunk bed.

Sanada's breath caught in his throat, seeing the tranquil face of the one he had longed to be with for days. Yukimura looked the same. His hair was a dark blue halo on the pillow and his skin the same smooth milky texture. His eyes were motionless under heavy eyelids, although the dark circles under them worried Sanada for a second. The captain's mouth was partially open, letting out the sound of deep, even breathing.

Sanada found his hand reaching out slowly. His fingers brushed Yukimura's hair, a delicate touch as to not wake him. His palm slid in, cupping Yukimura's cheek. A part of him longed to wake up Yukimura, or better, to stay until dawn and see those beautiful eyes fluttering open.

Sanada's index traced the dark circle under Yukimura's right eye. No… he couldn't wake him... Yukimura looked so tired. Sanada knew he had to go back to the cliff, even if the thought was almost painful. He wondered if Yukimura had been thinking about him as often as Sanada though of the bluenette.

Sanada stayed there, unable to lift his hand from Yukimura's cheeks, his hair, his neck. It felt like only a few seconds had passed until Niou's voice erupted from outside, shouting at him to hurry up. Sanada turned to the side, seeing Fuji looking at him and smiling.

"Do you want to go out through the door or the window?" Fuji asked.

Sanada paused. "Can you turn around, please?" he said, a light flush finding his cheeks.

Fuji gave a light giggle and turned around to stare out the window, whistling and giving Sanada a bit of privacy.

Sanada waited a few seconds, making sure Fuji really was looking elsewhere and that the second roommate, the Shitenhouji captain, was still fast asleep on the other bed.

Then he leaned in towards Yukimura, smelling the flowery scent that came from the luscious hair. He swallowed nervously, breathing quickly before gathering his courage to do it. He brushed Yukimura's hair out of the way and gave him the lightest kiss on the lips. The touch was feather-soft but sent heat and electric shocks running through his entire body. Sanada's lips then roamed upwards, kissing Yukimura's forehead as well.

"I'll come back soon… Seiichi." whispered Sanada, his voice a gentle breeze on Yukimura's skin. The bluenette didn't even move, sleeping far too deeply. Yukimura must be exhausted, Sanada thought. He hoped Yukimura wasn't overworking himself.

And then, with one final lingering gaze, Sanada left, hauling himself back out the window and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Echizen scowled, roaming around the outdoor tennis courts with two cans of Ponta in his hands.<p>

All the tennis courts were deserted. Echizen had gone to the high schooler's dorm section just before and hadn't found the person he was looking for. So Tokugawa wasn't sleeping and he wasn't playing tennis either. 'Then where the _hell_ was he?' Echizen shouted in his mind. He didn't have time to look all over the place. The coach would get suspicious if they took too long to get back up the cliff.

Echizen sighed, about to walk back to where he had left Sanada and Niou. But then something caught his eye.

There was a building right next to the tennis courts. Echizen had never gone there before but he was pretty sure it was the exercise faculty, filled with exercise machines and training equipment. But the thing that caught his eye was the fact that there was light coming out from one of the windows on the first floor.

Echizen practically ran down the road leading to the building, praying in his mind that Tokugawa was there and hadn't magically vanished into some parallel dimension or gotten eaten by bears while he had been away at the cliff. No… Tokugawa was stronger than that. Tokugawa was not allowed to leave or get eaten by a bear until Echizen beat him in tennis and that was that.

Echizen opened the door to what he assumed was the exercise faculty. It wasn't locked and there were no lasers within sight. That was a good sign.

What was an even better sign was the sound of an exercise bike whirling in the corner. Echizen walked as nonchalantly as he could in the direction of the noise, grinning smugly when he saw that his intuition had been right. Tokugawa was the one on the exercise bike, his legs pushing the petals forward, sweat running down his forehead and a small towel around his neck.

Echizen walked in Tokugawa's line of vision. The high schooler didn't falter or pause at Echizen's appearance. Tokugawa didn't even acknowledge Echizen's presence.

The Seigakuan leaned against the treadmill next to Tokugawa.

"How much time left in your workout?" Echizen asked. He opened the first can of Ponta.

"Three minutes." Tokugawa replied.

Echizen said nothing else. He drank from his Ponta can, sometimes gazing out at the high schooler between sips. Tokugawa was also looking at him, out of the corner of his eye, as if silently asking why he was here. The three minutes were soon over and Tokugawa slowed his pedalling until he stopped, sitting on the immobile bike and taking deep gulps of air. He wiped his forehead with the towel.

Echizen took out his second can of Ponta, extending it out to Tokugawa. "Here."

Tokugawa hesitated for a second before taking it, probably out of politeness. He put down the can next to the heart rate monitor, choosing to drink from his water bottle instead. Echizen said nothing about it. Sugary juice wasn't the best thing to drink after a workout.

"Coach Mifune sent you?" Tokugawa asked. Already the high schooler had his breath back, looking as cool as he normally did. Echizen could tell that Tokugawa had only just finished a long workout. He wondered if Tokugawa had any muscles under that uniform... the high school was so skinny that it seemed like he had nothing under there. In Echizen's mind, Tokugawa did have a well-toned body and he wondered whether his imagination was right or not.

Echizen nodded. He lowered his Ponta, putting it to the side and observing the older boy with interest. Tokugawa's looked the same as usual with his stone hard eyes, frigid pale skin and dark hair that held hints of navy blue when looked at closely. The tall teen had a rather cold demeanor, but that's just what made him so attractive to Echizen's eyes.

"Ne, you've trained with that coach before, haven't you?" Echizen said. "You used to be like us, training on the clifftop, right?"

Tokugawa acknowledged it with a quick nod. "Coach Mifune… he's rough, but he's the best." he said. "He brings out the best of everyone's abilities."

"Yeah? Then next time we play a match, I'll have gotten strong enough to defeat you." Echizen replied.

"Oh?"

"I can hit six balls at once already." continued Echizen. "The coach tells me you can hit ten. I'll catch up in no time. Then I'll defeat you in a game."

Tokugawa jumped off the bike, turning off the machine.

"You middle schoolers are indeed a challenge, I'll say that much. The level really has increased since the time I was a middle school student. That being said, I won't be defeated so easily either." said Tokugawa.

"All you high schoolers are such wimps anyways." said Echizen, thinking of the high schoolers on the clifftop. "They just love to make our lives a nightmare since they can't beat us in tennis."

"It's merely jealousy. It is petty to resort to bullying the younger ones over a game. High schooler or middle schooler doesn't matter. Only the best deserve to stay." said Tokugawa. He zipped up his sports bag and held it over his shoulder.

"I will defeat you, Tokugawa." repeated Echizen, determination flaring in his eyes.

"All talk and no action isn't very threatening, Echizen-kun." said Tokugawa. "And it's Tokugawa-_senpai _to you."

Echizen grinned. "All right, _senpai._ You can call me Ryoma then."

Tokugawa paused. Then the smallest upturn of lips appeared on the high schooler's mouth. Echizen felt his face growing hot when Tokugawa looked back at him, having never seen such an expression on Tokugawa's face before. "Fine by me, Ryoma-kun."

Echizen swallowed thickly, lowering the brim of his cap. His first name coming from Tokugawa's lips was being repeated over and over in his head. Damn, leave it to his traitorous cheeks to start blushing now.

Echizen's eyes went to the exercise machine Tokugawa had been on just before. On the bottle holder was the can of Ponta Echizen had given him just a few minutes ago.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Echizen asked, grabbing the can and holding it out to Tokugawa again.

Tokugawa looked down at the Ponta can with obvious distaste plain on his face. But even so, he took it once more, his fingers brushing Echizen's when he grabbed it. "Thank you." he murmured. Tokugawa hesitated for a second before gently placing his hand on Echizen's head, lightly ruffling the younger's hair.

Echizen snapped his head back, holding Tokugawa's wrist. "H-Hey, stop! I'm not a kid!" he said.

"You _are_ a kid." stated Tokugawa.

"I'll destroy you in tennis, just you wait!" Echizen continued.

"You are a kid who plays good tennis." rephrased Tokugawa. "Can I have my wrist back?"

Echizen let go of Tokugawa's arm as if he had been shocked my electricity. The light smile on Tokugawa's face felt odd, like a direct contrast to his usual serious and strict appearance. But at least he was one of the few who didn't take Echizen lightly. Tokugawa treated Echizen like a genuine threat to his position in the first court.

"Good luck on the cliff, Ryoma-kun." Tokugawa said right before turning around and leaving the building.

Echizen stood there in the now empty room, waiting for the coast to clear and his blush to diminish before he stormed out of the exercise faculty and rushed back to dormitories to meet up with Sanada and Niou.

* * *

><p>Damn, climbing walls was much harder than climbing cliffs, thought Niou. There were much less things to hold on to and his grip often slipped. Fuck. Why did all the middle schoolers have to be on the second floor? And why did they all have to change room numbers on top of that? The coaches probably did it just to make his life miserable.<p>

Niou sidled along the wall, going from window to window in search of the familiar brown hair that belonged to Yagyuu. He had no luck for the first five rooms he passed. At the sixth window, he saw brown hair sticking out from under bedcovers and got excited before realizing it was just the captain from Seigaku, not Yagyuu.

Sanada had been lucky. The vice-captain had been able to find Yukimura's room easily since it was both the first window and the only one with plants along the windowsill. And now Sanada was looking revitalized from visiting Yukimura as he sat down on the grass under a tree down below, waiting for Niou to finish his business. Niou had a feeling Sanada was going to wait a long time if he didn't find Yagyuu's window soon. Not to mention that dumb brat from Seigaku had run off a while ago and hadn't returned yet.

Niou's foot slipped, nearly making him fall down two floors. He swore loudly. Yagyuu was gonna get hell later for not properly identifying his room.

Niou hopped to the next window, his hands clinging to the arch and his feet finding purchase in a small hole along the wall. Sighing, he squinted through the window. The bunk bed on the left didn't hold anyone he recognized. It looked like two kids from Yamabuki, one with bright orange hair and the other with spiky silver strands.

But the bunk bed on the right held a figure hidden underneath covers and a head resting along the pillow… one with easily identifiable brown hair. Niou grinned. Finally, he had found Yagyuu.

He didn't hesitate to immediately start knocking on the window loudly.

"Hey, Yeahgyuu! Wake up!" said Niou as loudly as he dared. When Yagyuu didn't stir, Niou tapped harder on the window, trying to push it up even though it was locked. "Come on, Hiroshi! Wake up!" He knocked louder, his knuckles hurting as they struck the glass over and over.

Finally, some movements appeared in the room. Unfortunately, it was not from Yagyuu's bed but from the one holding the silver haired teen from Yamabuki, the one who was well-known for smoking behind school buildings and beating up anyone who got in his way.

Niou froze, seeing Akutsu stand up from his bed and walk to the window like a hungover zombie. His eyes had dark circles and he looked irritated to say the least, staring down at Niou through the window.

Niou pointed to the lock on the window. "Hey, can you let me in?" said the trickster, hoping Akutsu got the message.

Akutsu merely shot him a murderous glare, gave him the finger and drew the curtains, covering the window so that it was impossible to see through it anymore.

"Hey, come on!" Niou shouted, pounding on the window again. "I didn't mean to wake you up! Just open the damn window! Hey!" Dammit, why did Yagyuu have to be such a heavy sleeper? And why did he have to be in the same room as the potential serial killer from Yamabuki?

Niou didn't give up easily. He continued hitting the window, hoping desperately that Yagyuu would wake up or that Akutsu would get tired of hearing him and finally let him in. The latter almost came true as Akutsu showed up at the window once more, sliding the glass upwards.

Niou was about the sigh in relief and say "it's about time" before a large hand grabbed the front of his shirt and Akutsu's menacing face was right in front of him.

"If you knock one more time on that window, I will bash your skull open with the frame and then throw your corpse to the guard dogs, you fucking brat." said Akutsu, shoving him back hard enough that Niou nearly fell out of the second floor landing. Akutsu closed the window once more, clearly showing that he had zero intention of letting Niou inside.

Well this was fantastic. Just peachy. Niou went through all this and didn't even get to talk to Yagyuu. Today was really not his day.

"Niou! It will be dawn soon! We have to go back!" shouted Sanada from the ground floor. Niou looked down, seeing that Echizen had returned as well and that the two were holding their supplies bag, looking ready to make the long journey back up the cliff.

Niou sighed and made his way down to the safety of the grass, promising himself to put glue inside Akutsu's shampoo next time he saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**No, I will never get over the ina bauers, leave me alone. D; ****Also, I am devastated at the lack of Tokugawa fics out there so I had to include him in this chapter. Why is Tokugawa so unloved? ;_; ****I made Akutsu appear because I needed a total douchbag to come in and threaten Niou. Akutsu is the first person I thought of that could easily fit that role. **

**In other news, the last chapter surpassed the 100 reviews mark! :D Isn't that exciting? (Yes. Yes it is). Sooo thank you everyone for being so supportive despite the fact that my updates are taking so much longer now because of college. I am forever grateful and thank you all for being so patient. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaim of ers: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The sun was rising above the tree, reflecting light on the perfectly trimmed grass of the tennis courts outside, only slightly wet with dew. The forest looked tranquil and peaceful from where Yukimura sat inside the quiet dining room of the cafeteria building. He sat next to the window, alone at his table and nursing a hot cup of jasmine tea. His cerulean eyes roamed the scenery, wishing he had brought his sketchbook to capture the lovely serenity of the morning.<p>

"Captainnnn!" Came a shout that shattered the silence in the room. Akaya rolled in, clinging to Yukimura's arm and nearly making the bluenette spill his tea.

"Be careful, Akaya." scolded Yukimura. "What is it?"

"Sorry sorry." Akaya was quick to apologize but it didn't diminish his obvious excitement. "But Yukimura-senpai, you have to see this awesome serve Shiraishi-senpai taught me yesterday! It was sooo cool! His tennis is like,_ perfect_ and Marui-senpai told me Shiraishi-senpai is like a bible or something, but I think he's much cooler than a boring book but anyways he promised to teach me this crazy backhand today, so can I go train with him again, pleasssse?" Akaya said it all in one long breath, his eyes sparkling with rainbows and golden tennis balls, pleading for permission to go.

Yukimura smiled. "Of course you can." he said, seeing Akaya's entire body perk up enthusiastically.

It had already been a few days that Shiraishi and Akaya had been practicing together. It was a big load off of Yukimura's shoulders. From what Yukimura saw, Akaya was getting better and looking more enthusiastic than ever on top of that. Luckily, Shiraishi insisted that he didn't mind training with Akaya at all. Yukimura could even suggest moves he wanted Akaya to practice or would sometime pop in on the training and check if everything was fine. It was a good system and Shiraishi was a very nice guy with lots of patience for Akaya.

Akaya was gradually improving, what with the combined effort of both the U-17 trainers and the two team captains. But most importantly, Akaya hadn't used his Devil mode since Yanagi had left.

"Thank you, captain!" said Akaya.

"Just make sure you don't cause trouble to Shiraishi-kun." Yukimura reminded him. Akaya was about to run off when Yukimura grabbed his arm, stopping him. "And Akaya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I was mean to you... that time you came in my room a few days ago. I shouldn't have yelled." said Yukimura. It had been weighing on his mind and he felt like he needed to let it out. Captain or not, it hadn't been nice to have been so harsh with his own player.

"It's okay, captain. I mean, I still get sad a bit too because half the team is gone, but it would do no good to think about the bad things now. We should try to make the most of it here, right?" said Akaya.

"Ah, that's right."

Akaya then lowered his voice, seeming a tad bit distressed all of a sudden. "And… I-I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to be captain." he mumbled. Akaya scratched his head, shuffling in place. "I really wanna become captain but sometimes it just seems so…"

"Stressful?"

Akaya nodded. Yukimura ruffled Akaya's hair, patting the black locks with a fond smile. "Don't worry about it now, Akaya." said Yukimura. "I don't expect you to be perfect. Just keep training. No pressure, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." The younger boy couldn't remember ever seeing Yukimura this calm and... encouraging. Usually Yukimura's encouragements came in the form of laps or telling the team that their form was terrible. Seeing the captain like this was a bit weird.

"But... don't you want me to regain Rikkai's lost title?" asked Akaya.

Yukimura's expression was a compassionate one, surprising Akaya once more. Yukimura hadn't been acting like himself for a while. Akaya didn't know if it was because Sanada was gone, but Yukimura always rotated from angry to anxious to sad lately. Today, he just looked… mellow. Maybe everything was finally calming down. Akaya hoped that was it, especially since it was quite obvious that the Rikkai captain's tennis hadn't been at its best lately. After all, Yukimura was still in the 6th court when the other captains and even Akaya had already made it to the 5th court.

"I won't lie, Akaya. I do want you to win next year." said Yukimura. "I would love to see you showing off the National's gold medal once more. I would be very happy." Akaya looked down. Of course Yukimura wanted him to win. Losing was unforgivable. That was Rikkai's law.

"However…" continued Yukimura. "I realized that it's selfish of me to request such a thing from you. Losing the throne was my fault. I don't want you to feel pressured because of my mistake."

A big part of Akaya wanted to win too. The thought of being the new captain, training his team to the top and presenting the gold medal to Yukimura next year made his blood pump with excitement, making the younger boy want to go out and prove himself a player worthy to be Rikkai's captain.

"I'll win for you, captain Yukimura!" announced Akaya. Screw what his nervous mind said. If he kept on training at this rate, then there was no way he wouldn't win next year. He will dominate the Nationals. "Just you wait, I'll show you what I can do."

Surprised eyes appeared on Yukimura for only a second before molding into something more gentle. "I have no doubt that you will be a great captain, Akaya. Now go join Shiraishi-kun. Don't keep him waiting." he said. "Keep on improving and you'll reach the top one day, Akaya."

"I will!" exclaimed the second year boy before he rushed off, waving goodbye, nearly crashing into Yagyuu's table and then dashing out of sight.

Yukimura inhaled and exhaled slowly, the way Sanada had taught him to do. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. Thank goodness Akaya was not angry at him. Yukimura wouldn't have blamed the boy if he were upset.

Looks like things were finally looking up once again.

Not to mention that all the middle schoolers were doing very well in the camp. They had already taken over court 5 and 6. Yukimura had just made court 6 yesterday after a victory against some idiot high schooler who had insulted him.

Of course, none of them had defeated the gatekeeper, Oni, yet... but at this rate, it was only a matter of time until the red headed high schooler fell and made way for the middle schoolers to pass through.

Yukimura drank his tea peacefully. Right, there was no reason for him to be stressed. They were all doing well, especially Akaya. Half of the team might not be here, but that was only temporary. The summer would end soon and they would return to Rikkai and to their usual schedules. Things would return to normal in no time.

"Can I sit?" asked Tezuka. Yukimura blinked, looking away from the window and seeing that the Seigaku captain was there, standing next to his table. Yukimura hadn't even noticed him.

Yukimura smiled, albeit being slightly surprised and confused as to why the Seigaku captain was there. "Go ahead." said Yukimura, pointing at the other chair. Tezuka took the seat on the opposite side.

While Yukimura had been enjoying the tranquil silence of the morning, having Tezuka around didn't change much. The brunette was just as silent and didn't speak more than what was necessary.

"Tea?" asked Yukimura, holding out the teapot. Tezuka nodded and Yukimura poured him a cup. "Have you made it to the 5th court yet, Tezuka?"

"Thank you. And yes, I have made it to the 5th court." said Tezuka. He took a small sip.

"Oh, so it looks like Oni will soon be brought down." said Yukimura.

"Perhaps." said Tezuka. There was a pause. Yukimura drank his tea. Whatever Tezuka wanted to say, he would get to the point soon enough. Tezuka wouldn't have come without a purpose.

And sure enough, Tezuka put down his teacup with a small clang not even ten seconds later.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing better now, Yukimura. You were quite upset ever since the departure of half your team." said Tezuka.

"Oh... is that so...?" said the bluenette, taken aback. Yukimura hadn't expected such a response from Tezuka of all people. He hadn't even known that the Seigakuan had been observing him lately. "Well, I got a bit of assistance. Shiraishi-kun has been an enormous help." He scratched at his headband, wondering how many others had noticed he had been feeling out of it lately. He laughed lightly, no humor in his tone. "I feel bad now. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Don't." said Tezuka. "Everyone hits a sad point. It's in the past now. I'm just relieved to see you looking better. It will allow you to focus more on your game."

"Mm, I hope it stays that way." said Yukimura. "We should play a game sometime. It's been quite a while; since that tournament in elementary school if I remember correctly."

"Ah. It was a good match." nodded Tezuka. "Yes, a game would be good."

"Cheers to that then." laughed Yukimura, holding up his cup, lightly clanging it against Tezuka's cup and then taking a sip from the jasmine scented drink.

"There you are, Tezuka!" shouted the voice of Atobe from a distance. Yukimura choked on his tea, coughing as it went down the wrong way. Great. Just what he needed: an Atobe when he wanted peace and quiet.

Atobe joined them at the table, going straight to Tezuka's side. The Hyotei captain looked like he just came out of a shower. Mostly because his hair was still wet and he wore no shirt, his gleaming torso naked to the world. Tezuka was staring very obviously at Atobe's abdomen area.

Atobe fanned himself. "Isn't it so hot today?" he asked, practically purring it in Tezuka's direction.

Yukimura scowled. "Put on your shirt, you exhibitionist. I don't need to see that this early in the morning." The display made his stomach churn in a nauseating way. Seeing other people showing affection to their loved one always reminded Yukimura that his own boyfriend was not here.

"On the contrary, everyone needs to see my magnificent body in the morning." said Atobe.

Yukimura grimaced. And to think everything had been so peaceful only minutes earlier. "And I'm trying to eat my breakfast, not puke it back out."

"What the hell's got your panties in a bunch? I thought you were back to being a cheerful hippie like that feminine photography freak." said Atobe. "Unless…" He grinned widely. "Are you upset that you are the only captain not in court 5? Me and Tezuka already made it there days ago. Last time I checked, you were still back in court 6, even lower than your underclassman."

Yukimura tsked. This was not even about tennis. "I am not the only captain who isn't in court 5. Minami Kentarou-kun is still lower than me."

Atobe stood there looking at Yukimura, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?"

"Minami Kentarou." Yukimura repeated. "He's the Yamabuki captain."

"Oh… I thought that shifty Mizuki kid was the captain." said Atobe.

"Mizuki-kun is from St. Rudolf." said Yukimura.

"... I don't recall ever seeing this Minami person you speak of." said Atobe.

Yukimura blinked in disbelief. "Atobe... Minami-kun is your roommate. How can you not have seen him?"

"He is?" asked Atobe, looking at Tezuka for confirmation.

Tezuka looked up for a second only to nod gravely. "He walked in on us twice, remember?" Or rather, they hadn't noticed the Yamabuki captain was in the room at the time.

Atobe looked so utterly confused, as if someone had just told him he could kill dinosaurs with giant tennis balls. After a minute passed by in silence, Atobe waved it off, saying he had no time to waste on invisible plebeians.

"Oh, speaking of commoners, I often see the brat from your team training with that bandaged-arm captain." said Atobe. "Have you hired yourself a babysitter, Yukimura?"

"Of course not. Shiraishi-kun is merely helping out." said Yukimura.

"Are you sure it's safe to have someone from another team training your future captain?" Atobe said snidely. "What if the seaweed head starts acting all goofy like the rest of that comic-relief team from Osaka? That poison plant-loving cohort could be sabotaging your player."

Yukimura had the urge to drop his cup of scalding hot tea right on top of Atobe's stupid hair. "Oh, shut up. They are getting along marvelously. I've watched over their practices a few times and there is nothing fishy about it at all so stop sprouting crap, idiot."

"_Idiot?"_ repeated Atobe, sounding scandalized. "Tezuka! Are you going to let him talk to ore-sama like this?"

Tezuka looked back up, having apparently been off in his happyland while staring at Atobe's half-naked torso. "What?" he said.

Atobe sighed dramatically, not looking upset at all. "I'll forgive you for that only because anyone with proper sense would also be too dazzled by my beauty to pay attention to much else." said the diva. He leaned in close, whispering into Tezuka's ear. "You can look all you want. And touch too. And if we get some time later, I'll let you do much more-"

"Oh for Konomi's sakes, get a room." said Yukimura, interrupting the influx of pheromones Atobe was sending off in Tezuka's direction.

Atobe snapped. "No one asked you to stay and watch!"

"This is my table! I never said your frivolous peacock ass could sit here!" said Yukimura. "Even Tezuka doesn't appreciate you doing such things in public."

"I think I know my own boyfriend more than you do." retorted Atobe. "Tezuka loves everything I do to him." Yukimura snorted at that. "It's not my fault you are sexually deprived, Yukimura."

Tezuka pushed his chair back. "I'll be going." he murmured, an obvious attempt to escape the situation.

"_Stay_." Atobe and Yukimura both snapped at the same time, cause Tezuka to freeze in place, either because of Yukimura icy stare or Atobe's ice crystals.

"Now, Tezuka, tell Yukimura that he's being a pissy little whiner and is completely intolerable without that hulking oaf of a vice-captain by his side." said Atobe

"Or, Tezuka, you can tell your boyfriend that he's a conceited prima donna who needs to keep private matters in private setting, as I'm sure you agree." said Yukimura.

Tezuka looked back and forth between the two. He honestly didn't think he needed to say anything. Whatever he said would add fuel to the fire.

"Don't get me involved." said Tezuka.

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu_." Atobe enunciated the name carefully. "You see this body here?" Atobe made the point of running his hand down starting from his neck, brushing a nipple and caressing the tight muscles of his abdomen. Tezuka swallowed thickly. "I will not be interested in pressing this glorious body against yours unless you agree with me."

"I think Tezuka has a lot more sense and self control than that. He won't buy into your petty attempts to win him over." said Yukimura. "Right, Tezuka? Go on, say what's on your mind. Don't hold back."

People often told Tezuka that it wasn't good to keep things to himself, that he should open up more and show his emotions. The brown-haired captain felt like right now was a very bad time to do just that. His stoic expression remained solidly in place. Unfortunately, not saying anything would get them both angry as well. This was a very bad situation that could result in both shattering his nearly recovered relations with Rikkaidai and also earn him a week of mandatory abstinence because of a pissed off Atobe.

"Well?" said Atobe, crossing his arms and scowling, angry that Tezuka was taking so long to answer.

"We're waiting, Tezuka." said Yukimura, his eye gleaming dangerously. He vowed to crush Tezuka in tennis later if the Seigakuan didn't agree with him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tezuka's neck.

Then the door to the cafeteria room crashed open with a loud bang, sending out screams of "_CAPTAIN!" _from several different voices.

Yukimura, Atobe and Tezuka all whirled around at the same time, shouting "WHAT?", or in Tezuka's case, saying a quiet "What is it?".

Akaya walked back in, flanked by Marui, Jirou from Hyotei and Kikumaru from Seigaku, all of them running in a hurry to their respective captains with mixtures of panicked to excited faces.

"Why aren't you training with Shiraishi-kun, Akaya?" said Yukimura.

"Captain, you have to come see this!" shouted Akaya, Marui nodding feverishly by his side. They both grabbed Yukimura's arms and dragged him forward despite Yukimura's half-worded protests.

A quick look back to Atobe and Tezuka showed that the other two captains were also being told to go see something outside. Yukimura was pushed to the exit in a hurry, wondering what could possibly have everyone feeling this excited and agitated this early in the morning.

Yukimura frowned when he was outside, hearing loud voices from all directions. So much for a quiet morning. He never even got to finish his tea.

* * *

><p>The big news had circulated throughout the entire camp by lunchtime and it was all anyone talked about by the end of the day.<p>

The next major court team shuffle had been announced: Court 3, a court filled with some of the strongest high schoolers, would be playing against the middle school-infested Court 5 tomorrow.

This was finally the chance all the middle schoolers had been waiting for. If they could defeat Court 3 and make it to the top three, then the high schoolers would never again say that they were too young and didn't belong in the camp. They would show the high schoolers just how strong they really were.

Yukimura sat alone in the dormitory lobby that evening, where comfy leather couches and a large TV lay in the corner. The TV wasn't on. There were no open lights either, basking Yukimura in darkness.

While this was a great opportunity for all middle schoolers… Yukimura couldn't help but feel left out. He wasn't on the 5th court. While Tezuka, Atobe, Shiraishi and even Akaya would be out there tomorrow, proving their strengths, Yukimura would be stuck on the sidelines, watching. Even though he was Rikkai's captain, he wouldn't be participating. It was completely unacceptable. Sanada would have tarundorued him if he were here.

The 5th court was currently out for a meeting right now, at the request of Oni, the self-proclaimed leader of the court. It was probably to decide the playing order. The 5th court was large and not everyone would have the chance to play.

But instead of letting himself feel down again, Yukimura shook his head out of it. No, this was fine. It was only one of many team shuffles. All he had to do was move up the ladder. If he kept winning, then eventually he would reach the highest courts. Even if he got there late, it wouldn't stop him from reaching the top. He was going to crush anyone in his way.

Wasn't that always the way Rikkaidai did things? Rikkai players were no weaklings who simply stood there acting depressed while others went on ahead. No, true Rikkai players gave it their all, fought till the very end and never gave up. Even if half the team was gone, it was no valid excuse to let their tennis slide. Yukimura would win and reach the top, for both himself and all his team members. He had won two National titles and had been the best player on his entire team ever since he was a first year. There was no way he would lose to anyone ever again.

The sun had set about an hour ago but Yukimura felt far from tired even after all the usual harsh training. He pondered about going out to practice a bit more. That was until he heard footsteps and a small lamp nearby clicking on, snapping Yukimura out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here in the dark?" Fuji asked. The brunette approached, sitting on the nearest armchair. "I was wondering where you were since you didn't come back to our room. Are you waiting for Kirihara-kun to come back from the meeting?"

Yukimura shook his head, an apologetic expression on his face. "Ah, sorry for worrying you. No, I was just thinking a bit."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Fuji, smiling encouragingly.

Yukimura smiled back. It was strange. When he first came to this camp, he had thought of this as just another inter-school competition, with all the different teams competing to reach the top first. They had all been rivals, enemies reaching for the top.

Yukimura would have never guessed back then that it was so much more than that. All the teams had suffered in the same way, being split up against their will. And seeing all these people… his _friends_, Yukimura realized, being concerned over him made see that it wasn't just some school competition. They were all in this together. The middle schoolers were all looking out for each other, supporting each other despite being on different teams.

And it made Yukimura feel bad because while Shiraishi, Fuji and even Tezuka have been concerned over him, helping and encouraging him, Yukimura had only been showing concern for himself and his team this entire time.

"I'm selfish." said Yukimura, sinking down into the cushion of the sofa.

"Saa… aren't we all?" said Fuji.

"No, I mean it, Fuji-kun." said Yukimura, sighing. "I was only concerned with my own problems. I didn't realize I was causing others to worry. You were all being so nice and encouraging… especially Shiraishi-kun. He's done so much and Akaya's not even on his team. I don't know how I could possibly begin to thank him."

"We're roommates. It's only natural that we look out for one another." said Fuji. "It's good you realized it by yourself. As I said before, it seems like you've had a lot on your mind lately so it's understandable."

"But… I shouldn't... I'm the captain."

"Being captain doesn't mean you have to support your entire team's burden. Sometimes it's fine to let others help you. You aren't a god, Mr. Demigod." Fuji giggled at himself.

Yukimura snorted. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"Maybe." Fuji's bright blue eyes were visible, twinkling with laughter. "By the way, I was thinking of going out into the forest tomorrow morning. I've been wanting to go for a while now since Tezuka told me there were many wonderful plants in there. I think you would like it too so would you like to come along?"

That perked Yukimura's interest. "That sounds nice."

"I would invite Shiraishi-kun as well, but I think he will be too busy with the team shuffle preparations." said Fuji. "But even so, going with a friend is much better than going alone."

"I agree. I'd love to go, Fuji-kun." said Yukimura. He cursed the fact that he had left his sketchbook at home. But a morning out in the nature sounded very appealing to him nonetheless.

Yes, things were finally looking up, thought Yukimura.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ow!"<em> Sanada screamed, flinching his head back from Yanagi's hands as his loud voice echoed in the forest around them. Birds flew away from the thundering sound.

"Genichirou, you have to hold still or else I can't disinfect your injury." said Yanagi. He was holding the cleanest cloth he had managed to find, moist with water and ready to dab it at Sanada's rapidly swelling eye.

"It hurts." said Sanada, glaring with his one open eye.

"I know, Genichirou, but we have to wash it. We can't risk it getting infected." said Yanagi. "Honestly, this is what you get for taking on so many people at once. Getting Tanishi's Big Bang straight to the eye could have been more serious. Be careful next time."

"95.6% chance that your injury will negatively affect your tennis performance, Sanada-kun." said Inui, who was sitting down right besides Sanada.

Yanagi shot a glare in Inui's direction. "You are no better, Sadaharu. You do realize that I'm going to have to bandage your entire face once I'm done with Genichirou's eye? Honestly, you were both acting much too rash."

"100% that my performance will be negatively affected." mumbled Inui. The bespectacled teen's face was no pretty picture. He looked like he had taken not one but several tennis balls to the face. That was not to mention all the cuts and ugly red bumps covering his skin. Apparently Inui had run into a nasty bush of poison ivy when he went to the washroom in the woods yesterday. The rash and blisters had grown all over his face and arms rapidly in the last day.

"You should have recognized the poison ivy, Doctor." said Yanagi. He dabbed at Sanada's eye again, keeping a strong grip on Sanada's chin even as the mighty emperor cringed and tried to pull back. "Hold still, Genichirou."

"But it HURTS!" roared Sanada, the skin around his left eye stinging each time the wet rag touched it.

"That's your own fault." said Yanagi, throwing the cloth down in the water bucket. Sanada sighed in relief. Yanagi dug into what was left of the first aid kit, pulling out a square bandage for Sanada's eye, handing it over to the vice-captain. "Here, put it over your eye. During the day, you can use some string to construct yourself an eyepatch, that way the bandage won't fall off as you are practicing."

Sanada nodded, sticking the bandage over his eye, not liking the way it took away half his vision. But he had no choice. As Yanagi said, he didn't want to risk taking something else in the eye and getting a real infection.

Yanagi took out a huge roll of bandages and turned to Inui, who was scratching his arms.

"Don't scratch, Sadaharu. You'll only make it worse." said Yanagi. Inui's face was the worst place so it had to be bandaged. His arms got a few plasters as well, in spots with the red rash marks. Soon, Inui was looking like a mummy, with Yanagi circling the long bandage around and around the Seigakuan's head until it was completely covered. Sanada didn't know how Inui was going to breathe or see or eat that way, but he didn't ask questions.

However, no amount of discomfort could keep Sanada from snorting loudly when the bandaging was done and Inui lay there, mummified with his glasses still in place.

Yanagi put away the remaining bandages, reminding his two friends that they had to be more careful, especially now that their training was reaching a new high and that the coach was giving off more than enough hints that they would be returning to the U-17 camp shortly.

"Renji?" Sanada said. "Coach Mifune… when he said we were having a revolution and then told us to beat those guys in the U-17 camp… does it mean we'll be returning back to the others soon?" The thought of going back to the U-17 camp, stronger than ever and undefeatable, made Sanada's heart leap.

"I don't know, Genichirou." said Yanagi.

"The coach even said he had a special training plan for us tomorrow… Do you think…?"

"There is a 63.56% chance of him allowing us to return to the camp tomorrow." muttered Yanagi, his eyes barely visible under his eyelids. "Of course, there is 100% chance that returning will mean having to prove ourselves capable with a type of test first. We can expect harsh training tomorrow which will test our abilities and decide whether or not we are worthy to return to the camp. Don't think returning will be that easy."

Sanada paused, cocking his head to the side at Yanagi's tone. Inui seemed to have detected it too since his mummified eyes met Sanada's. Yanagi's head was turned away.

"Don't you want to return to the camp, Renji?" said Sanada. Yanagi didn't sound happy or enthusiastic at all.

"I do…" said Yanagi.

"Renji," Inui said, his voice muffled by the bandages. "There is a 98.6% chance that your reluctance to return is because of the argument you had with Kirihara-kun before leaving the camp."

"What?" said Sanada. "It's been weeks since then. Akaya probably forgot by now. Forgive and move on."

"I cannot do that, Genichirou. I was angry with him for a reason and I want him to change his violent tendencies. It's true, I may have cooled down considerably since then but…" Yanagi paused, inhaling. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will return and see that he didn't change at all since the time I left. I left him in the camp for a reason."

"Then help him." said Sanada. "You're his senpai. It's your job to teach him instead of abandoning him. God, have a bit of faith in the kid."

"Sanada-kun is correct. I'm sure Kirihara-kun is working hard to meet your approval, Renji." said Inui.

"Ah… Akaya has always been a hard-worker, always doing everything to reach his goal." said Yanagi, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I suppose you are right. If Akaya wants to change then I'm sure he will be able to." Yanagi hoped that Akaya had grown in the camp or else Yanagi would have purposely forfeited for no reason. He may still feel the sting of anger from the time Akaya had hurt him, but the emptiness was rising up inside him, making Yanagi realize just how long it had been since he last saw Akaya and how much he missed the second year boy.

Sanada didn't stay still for long. He stood up and grabbed his racket.

"Genichirou, take it easy." warned Yanagi. "I think it would be a better idea for you to rest now."

"I want to go practice." said Sanada. "It's not like my arms and legs are bruised. I'll be fine. Besides... the high schoolers practice at night too. I don't want to fall behind."

Yanagi sighed, but let Sanada go. The stubborn vice-captain wouldn't be swayed by anything, especially now that there was the possibility of returning to the camp so soon.

Inui stood up as well. "Let me join you, Sana-"

"Don't even think about it, Sadaharu." snapped Yanagi, his hand holding tightly onto Inui's shoulder. "We are going to ask around if there is anything we can use to relieve those poison ivy bumps. Honestly, Sadaharu, you have way too many bathroom-related incidents."

Inui's face was expressionless. Probably because his face couldn't be seen past the layers of bandages.

"Let's go." said Yanagi, dragging Inui away with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**If Atobe was a bird… he would be a peacock.**

**And Sanada would be an emperor penguin.**

**And Marui would be a red-footed booby. …Or not. I just like the funny name.**

**!Prince of birds**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I forget to mention it later, THANK YOU SO VERY SUPER MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. I love reading them. You all make me so happy. I don't think writing would be half as fun without all your awesome comments that make it worth it in the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Konomi is the god of all prince of tennis-ness and owns all.**

* * *

><p>"GO UZA UZA!" shouted Akaya, practically standing up on the fence railing. "COME ON YOU ANNOYING BASTARD!"<p>

"Kirihara-kun, calm down before you fall." warned Shiraishi.

The team shuffle between the 3rd court and the 5th court was well under way. The first match, the one that was currently taking place, was between the blond first year Akaya had played against during the National's semi-finals, Liliadent Krauser, and a rather robotic high schooler by the name of Nakagauchi. While Akaya still had sour feelings about Krauser, especially after being crucified by him last time, it didn't mean Akaya wanted his team to lose. He would root for Krauser over some lame high schooler any day.

And Akaya finally had a reason to cheer. While the beginning of the match hadn't been in Krauser's favour, the blond first year was now starting a comeback. Krauser hit his famous Southern Cross, sending Nakagauchi flying back against the fence.

"Nice, Uza Uza!" yelled Akaya.

"Good job, Krauser." said Yagyuu in perfectly smooth English. The group of middle schoolers on the sidelines cheered loudly for Krauser.

But the captains frowned. Atobe, Shiraishi, Yukimura and Tezuka did not look happy at what they saw.

"It's already been the third time Krauser hits his Southern Cross, yet Nakagauchi always gets back up. That's not good; the Southern Cross takes a lot of energy to execute." said Shiraishi. Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Atobe's insight was on. "Ahn… the robotic guy is losing speed… but our guy is much more tired after all that running he did at the beginning of the match."

"Even if Krauser turns the tables now, the question is will he make it to the end of the match?" said Yukimura.

Akaya's face fell but that didn't stop him from yelling louder than ever. "COME ON, YOU HAVE TO WIN! WIN!"

Krauser glared back at Akaya from the court, muttering a "Shut up." under his breath in English. He was panting, sweat running down his forehead in dangerous quantities.

Akaya didn't understand a single word Krauser said. He frowned upon hearing English, still not liking the language at all. Gosh, why couldn't the whole world just speak japanese?

"Yagyuu-senpai, what did he say?" asked Akaya.

"He said 'Shut up you seaweed head'." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "He didn't say-"

"HEY YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME A SEAWEED HEAD!" Akaya stood up on the railing again, looking ready to jump on the field and beat up Krauser. Shiraishi held Akaya back by his arm. Yukimura sighed and told Akaya to calm down and stop swearing. Yagyuu just walked away, pretending like nothing was his fault.

Everyone's enthusiasm dimmed considerably as the match continued. Over time, it was obvious that Krauser would not make it far with how tired he appeared. He was soon barely able to run fast enough to hit the ball. No matter how often Nakagauchi was thrown back against the fence, he kept on coming back, almost like he really was some sort of machine.

Krauser collapsed only a few seconds after having shot his final Southern Cross attack, lying face first on the floor of the court. Krauser didn't get back up and the match ended up being forfeited, giving the high schoolers their first win.

Immediately, the middle schoolers fell silent as a wave of hopelessness washed over them. Krauser hadn't managed to finish his match, let alone beat the high schooler. Was this really how much stronger the high school players were? Krauser was picked up by Nakagauchi and laid down on the bench on the middle schooler's side. The blond boy didn't stir or open his eyes.

Akaya stood next to Krauser's unconscious form. Shiraishi looked back at Akaya, hoping that disasterous first match hadn't discouraged the younger boy... especially since they were next up to play.

"Kirihara-kun, it's alright." said Shiraishi, laying one hand on Akaya's shoulder. "We'll have fun, okay? We'll try our best and then it won't matter if we win or lose."

Akaya held his racket in a trembling grip. Shiraishi showed a sad expression. Looks like Akaya really had been affected by Krauser's defeat. Shiraishi was feeling much less confident than before as well, but he was ready to give it his all. He just wished Akaya felt the same.

"Shiraishi-senpai… we're not going to win." said Akaya, his dark curls hiding his eyes. Shiraishi patted Akaya's shoulder in comfort.

"Don't say that, Kirihara-kun. Nothing's for certain." said Shiraishi.

"We're not going to win." Akaya repeated. He looked up, his eyes gleaming with determination. "We're going to _crush _them! We'll defeat them and pummel them to the ground for what they did to Uza Uza! Idiot high schoolers, thinking they're so cool… I'll destroy whoever gets in my way! I'm the genius second year ace and future captain of Rikkai, dammit!"

Shiraishi watched, dumbfounded, as Akaya jumped right over the railing and proceeded to run to the court, pointing his racket at the Court 3 members and demanding they step on the court right now so that he could avenge Krauser.

"Come on, Shiraishi-senpai!" Akaya yelled back at the Shitenhouji captain. "I mean, I can totally defeat these guys by myself but since we are a team…"

Shiraishi chuckled. He didn't even know why he had been worried. "Ah, I'm coming." he said. He grabbed his racket and went to join Akaya on the field. They bumped fists before taking their position. They took a minute to visually analyze their two opponents on the opposite side of the court, taking in their specific positions and how tall they were.

Shiraishi served first, having perfect speed and precision as was expected from the tennis Bible of Naniwa. An excited Akaya leaped in and began a rally when the ball was shot back to him.

They lost the first point after the ball was swiftly returned in the middle of the court, surprising both Akaya and Shiraishi.

"It's fine, let's just watch the middle next time." said Shiraishi.

But it wasn't just the first point; it escalated to them losing the first game.

By the time they lost the second game, Akaya began gritting his teeth, feeling angry at the stupid high schoolers and at himself for missing so many times. Shiraishi frowned, wishing he had taken the time to practice doubles with Akaya beforehand. Obviously, their two opponents were practiced and skilled doubles players, hence why their combination was so deadly accurate.

When they lost the third game in a row, Akaya began feeling distressed. Both he and Shiraishi had stinging bruises on the side of their faces from the opponent's serve.

"40-0, Matsudaira – Miyako pair." announced the referee.

"Damn it." hissed Akaya, touching the bruise forming on his cheek. It hurt like hell. Shit, not again, he thought. He was not ready to lose again! He was supposed to be getting better, yet he couldn't even win a single game against two bozos.

"Hey curly haired boy." called out one of the high schoolers, leaning over the net with a triumphant grin plastered across his face. "Why are you even here in this camp? You'll only lose again and again with that kind of crappy play."

Akaya stepped forward with his fist clenched. Shiraishi stopped him, spreading his arm in front of the younger boy.

"Don't listen to him, Kirihara-kun." said Shiraishi. He could feel Akaya's chest shaking with anger. This was bad. It was bad enough that they were losing, but now the opponents were taunting Akaya as well.

The high schooler shrugged. "Well, it'll be over soon. Then you can run off home like all the other losers from your team. Man, you guys are such a joke."

"_What did'ya say, you bastard?" _Akaya shouted, feeling his control snap despite Shiraishi's voice telling him not to. He found himself sinking inside the familiar hidden power, wanting nothing more than to defeat those high school players, to crush them so badly they would never even think of showing their faces in this camp again.

Akaya stepped past Shiraishi, feeling his Devil mode inching closer. He made no attempt to stop it, his rage overtaking his mind. His skin turned bright crimson, almost as much as his bloodshot eyes, alerting the spectators who were seeing Akaya's alternate personality for the first time. A maniacal laugh erupted from the second year's lip.

Akaya approached the net, holding his racket up and ready to slam the gut against the high schooler's skull. A few in the crowd gasped as Akaya shot his racket down at the high schooler's direction. But the blow never hit the opponent.

Instead, it hit Shiraishi's bandaged arm.

Akaya blinked, immediately snapping out of it when he realized what he had done. Shiraishi had stepped forward to take the hit, his arm held out. His bandages were loose and snapped in the spot Akaya's racket had hit him.

"S-Senpai, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" Akaya stared in horror at what he had done. He had nearly sunk back into his Devil mode again. Not only had he hit his own teammate, but Shiraishi's arm might be injured because of him. What if they couldn't finish the game now? Then they would really lose.

"Have you snapped out of it, Kirihara-kun?" asked Shiraishi. The Shitenhouji captain didn't sound mad at all despite what Akaya had done. He always spoke to Akaya with patience and understanding, far more then what he deserved. The bandages began falling, ripping from their usual tight position. Shiraishi's face showed absolutely no hints of pain despite the hard blow.

"I'm sorry…" Akaya shook his head. He looked down at the ground in shame. Even after all he had been through with Yanagi and after all his promises, he had still tried to use his Devil mode. He couldn't stop it no matter how much he willed it. Akaya bit the inside of his cheek, hating himself for having so little control. Maybe Yanagi was right... maybe he wasn't fit to be captain. No wonder Yanagi had practically left him. He was useless, unable to win even a simple tennis game.

"Chin up, Kirihara-kun. How do you expect to win this match if you're looking at the ground?" said Shiraishi. Akaya looked back up, surprised to see Shiraishi striping his bandages off. But what was underneath looked far too solid and shiny for it to be skin.

"S-Senpai, what is that thing?" asked Akaya.

Shiraishi's entire forearm was guarded with a type of golden armor. It looked heavy and Akaya couldn't imagine why Shiraishi would be wearing it under his bandages while playing a tennis match.

Akaya watched as Shiraishi removed the golden gauntlet, throwing it off to the side.

"When this match is over, you should really tell me the name of your hairstylist, Kirihara-kun." said Shiraishi, smiling as if they weren't in the middle of a brutal match and having apparently forgotten that Akaya had hit him not even a minute ago. "Even though the others call you seaweed head, I think you look pretty cool."

Akaya blinked. "What?"

Shiraishi laughed. "I think you're cool, Kirihara-kun." He bumped his arm with Akaya's. "Now how about we go for a counterattack?"

Akaya wasn't exactly sure what was making Shiraishi call him 'cool', but he obediently took his position once more and prepared to continue the match. Really, there was not much else he could do in this position. He almost wished Shiraishi had yelled at him instead of smiling pleasantly as if nothing was wrong. Akaya was sickened at his own actions.

They were now down by a score of 0-4. The odds were not in their favor right now and Akaya felt his confidence shattering. But everything changed when Shiraishi served the ball. The yellow ball darted by so fast that the high schoolers could barely react, only managing to lob it at the last second. Akaya saw his chance, snapping out of his surprised state at the right moment to jump up and smash the ball back, earning them their first points of the game.

"15-Love!" announced the referee. The crowd cheered and called Akaya's name. Akaya let a small smile appear on his lips. He looked back and saw his team members smiling as well, clapping for him. Captain Yukimura was leaning on the railing, giving Akaya the thumbs up. Akaya shyly waved back. He still regretted what he had done but part of him couldn't keep himself from being happy for finally gaining some points.

"Nice smash." called out Shiraishi. He flexed his arm. Looks like all those years of keeping that golden gauntlet on was finally paying off.

The same moves were repeated again with the same results. Shiraishi served and Akaya flew through the air, returning lobs with a smash, grinning wider and wider each time the crowd cheered for him. He felt like he was flying, like nothing could stop him now. They could win this. They still had a chance. Shiraishi's every hit was so much stronger and faster without that huge golden arm holding him back. The high schoolers fell before them as Akaya and Shiraishi caught up, slowly but surely. It was hard for Akaya to keep himself from feeling bad about his Devil mode when he was currently kicking major ass.

"Game, Shiraishi – Kirihara, 4-4."

"Mm, ecstasy!" exclaimed Shiraishi.

Akaya laughed. "Yeah, ecstasy!"

Yukimura coughed loudly, getting their attention as Shiraishi and Akaya re-hydrated themselves. The bluenette looked down at Shiraishi from behind the short fence.

"Shiraishi-kun, while I do appreciate the fact that you motivate Akaya and keep him under control… please don't let that catchphrase become a habit for him." said Yukimura. Just… _no_. If Akaya started shouting ecstasy while playing tennis, then that would be really annoying and unnecessary. Already Yukimura had enough trouble with Marui's constant narcissist comments and Yagyuu trying to be fancy with his "Adieu."

Yukimura didn't need his future captain saying weird english words he could barely pronounce.

"Ah, sorry sorry." said Shiraishi.

Akaya looked confused. "But captain, isn't it cool? Ecstasy!" he exclaimed again.

"Akaya, I will personally make sure you run one thousand laps with Yagyuu tied to your back in you utter that word ever again." Yukimura sounded dead serious. Akaya gulped and ran back to his game.

"It's not that bad..." Shiraishi muttered under his breath before joining Akaya.

The game resumed, using the same combination as last time. Akaya moved with confidence, striking with power at the right moments. Even if he wasn't in his Devil mode, Akaya was playing exceptionally well and much better than usual. Looks like that camp training was paying off.

But compared to the Shitenhouji Bible, now stronger than ever without the golden arm brace, Akaya was the obvious weak spot on the team. The opponents quickly caught on to that fact and wasted no time in exploiting it. The high schoolers hit a smash right at Akaya and sent the younger boy flying back with a painful scream.

Akaya winced as he got back up on his feet.

"Kirihara-kun, are you okay?" asked Shiraishi, concerned.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." panted Akaya. He wouldn't give up and bring Shiraishi down. No, Yanagi had told him to stay in this camp and become stronger and that was exactly what Akaya was going to do. They could win this. For once, Akaya was on the road to victory without having relied on his Devil mode. He needed to win this. He needed to know that he could still win a game without using that demonic form.

Yanagi's face showed up in Akaya's mind, strengthening his resolve.

Suddenly, Akaya felt the familiar buzz of strength beginning to fill him. Alarmed, he looked down at his hands and realized with horror that they were turning red again. Shiraishi looked at him with the same shocked eyes, rushing forward and ready to stop Akaya if he were to attack someone again.

But there was something much different. Akaya was not attacking anyone nor was he laughing in that deranged manner despite his appearance of red skin and white hair.

"Kirihara-kun, are you… all right?" asked Shiraishi.

Akaya blinked, seeming just as confused. "Yeah, I think so… It's just… " He couldn't describe it. It was all the same overwhelming power as his usual Devil mode but he didn't feel his consciousness sinking into raw violent instinct. He grinned at the realization that he was in total control. He tightened his grip on his racket. "I'm fine, senpai. Let's win this!"

Shiraishi nodded, turning back to see Yukimura standing with rigid concern layered on his face. Shiraishi put up a reassuring hand, telling Yukimura that everything was alright and under control.

Akaya was no longer the same weakling as before. He also wasted no time in using his enhanced power to his advantage. He hit the ball in places the high schoolers didn't have time to react to, gaining back their lost points. He didn't know what had happened. He only knew that he would win this. He would win it for Shiraishi, for his team, for Captain Yukimura and, most of all, for Yanagi.

With the combined strength of Akaya's newfound self-control of his Devil mode and Shiraishi's stunning speed, they completely annihilated the opponents within minutes.

"Game and match, Shiraishi – Kirihara pair, 6-4!" announced the referee.

Akaya pumped his fist up, jumping in sudden giddiness. "_HA!_ In your face!" he pointed at the shocked high schoolers.

"Nice, Kirihara-kun." Shiraishi high-fived the younger boy and together they walked back to the cheering audience.

Marui slapped Akaya on the back, saying he hadn't played as bad as usual. Yagyuu congratulated him and apologised for calling Akaya a seaweed head, which Akaya just appeared confused about.

Yukimura came forward as well, ruffling Akaya's hair and beaming. "Good job, both of you." he said. The blue-haired captain had been concerned at first when Akaya's skin had turned red, but he had soon realized that it was something completely different from the usual violence of the Devil mode. "You did it, Akaya. I'm glad you had fun."

"I did more than that!" exclaimed Akaya. "Did you see my last return? Man, those stupid high schoolers didn't know what hit them!"

"Yes, it was very good." agreed Yukimura.

"And… captain, I defeated it. I didn't let the Devil mode control me." said Akaya, his voice getting softer. "I-I think I can activate it now without hurting people. D-Do you think… Renji, will he be…?"

Yukimura nodded, hands on Akaya's shoulder and looking down at those worried emerald orbs.

"Akaya, after all you've gone through and how hard you tried today, I am certain you'll make Yanagi proud. Yanagi didn't leave this camp in vain. Today you made the whole team proud and proved yourself to be a worthy captain."

Akaya felt himself smiling just as his eyes filled with water. It was as if he was unsure if he wanted to cry or jump in glee. "Captain…"

"And if Yanagi is still angry, then I'll take away his senses for a whole week." said Yukimura. Akaya giggled. The bluenette turned to Shiraishi and bowed to him, thanking the Shitenhouji captain for everything. "Again, I can't even begin to show you my gratitude, Shiraishi-kun."

"Ah, it's no problem. Anytime you need help, just say so." said Shiraishi. "Kirihara-kun's great."

"Thank you." said Yukimura, smiling. "But… I think it's time I resume my proper position as the captain." He turned back to Akaya. "We'll be resuming our training together, okay?"

Akaya looked ecstatic. "Awesome! I'll show you everything I learned and I bet I can beat you now that I have complete control of my Devil mode!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Oh really? We'll see about that then." he said. He turned back to the other captain. "Of course, you are welcome to join whenever you so desire, Shiraishi-kun. Extra help is always appreciated."

"Ah, it really is a shame my own future captain isn't here." sighed Shiraishi. "We could have trained together, all four of us."

"Yes, what a shame. It would have been nice. Although, I don't really think it would have made much of a difference since Rikkai will win the Nationals next year anyways." said Yukimura, beaming.

Shiraishi smiled right back. "Oh, Yukimura-kun, it's so nice that you have such bright hopes for the future. Unfortunately, I think it's quite obvious that Shitenhouji will be winning the Nationals next year."

Yukimura's laugh was light and airy. "Akaya has been training so hard and is _obviously_ the strongest future captain. Rikkai's victory is already assured."

"Senpai…" Akaya didn't like the direction this conversation was going. Yukimura was smiling more and more, meaning he was ready to kick someone's ass for saying such nonsense about his team.

"Of course, Kirihara-kun is very skilled." said Shiraishi, his polite tone never wavering. "But you mustn't forget that Shitenhouji has both Zaizen and Kintarou while you only have one skilled player rising up."

"Fools!" came Atobe's voice. The haughty Hyotei captain forced himself into the conversation. "Ore-sama thinks it is completely blatant that Hyotei will be the kings next year! Hiyoshi will lead Hyotei to victory!"

"Hmph. Says the captain who has only ever advanced to the quarterfinals of the Nationals." said Yukimura. The Rikkai captain crossed his arms, his eyes turned dangerous. Akaya gulped and backed away.

Tezuka walked forward, coughing to clear his throat. "Even though it is evident that Seigaku will win next year, I do remind you all that we are in the middle of a shuffle match." said the Seigaku captain.

"Ah, except for the fact that Shitenhouji will be next year's winners, you are absolutely right Tezuka-kun. My apologies." said Shiraishi.

"Let's all watch the next glorious match as we remind ourselves who the real winners are." said Atobe. "And by that I do mean the ice emperors, Hyotei."

All of Yukimura's self restraint flew out of his system. "Akaya will pummel you all to the ground, chew you like pieces of minced meat and then spit you back out so that you can all revel in the humiliation of having been annihilated by the greatest team in the entire middle school circuit, Rikkaidai Fuzoku."

"Come on, senpai! Stop arguing!" Akaya yelled at them, holding out his arms to keep Yukimura away from biting off someone's head. "Captain, let them think what they want. We know who will be the real winners."

Yukimura nodded stiffly, hating how_ immature_ the others were being about this whole thing. "Ah. You're right."

There was a long pause. Tezuka was the next one up, against the high school player with long wavy orange hair. Tezuka took hold of his racket, about to step onto the court.

The Seigaku captain stopped and muttered, "Seigaku's still going to win." before walking onto the field and leaving behind a hurricane of angry captains to yell back about how their team would be winning.

Akaya sighed, shaking his head. His senpai were just so childish sometimes.

* * *

><p>Sanada was still dumbfounded at the realization of what was going on.<p>

The coach had ordered the middle schoolers to do a final task that day. It had involved running all the way down a long mountain path for what felt like a full hour while returning the tennis balls that were shot at them. That was fine. The coach had asked them to do a lot of strange types of training before so they had done it without questions. On the first try, they had succeeded.

It was only once they were all gasping for breath on the ground at the base of the large mountain that they all realized where they had ended up.

Just one league away, behind a few select trees, was the U-17 camp.

"Does this mean we're allowed to go back?" asked Kenya, looking uncertainly at what they could see of the camp.

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go!" shouting Kintarou, looking ready to dash off.

Sanada fixed his new uniform. Their new attire was nearly the same as what was worn by the players in the U-17 camp. The only difference was the excess of black layering it, replacing the white color that the originals had. Sanada made sure the jersey didn't rub against the bandages on his chest. "I doubt the coach would have left a cabin here with the uniforms for each of us if we weren't supposed to be going back to the camp." Sanada pointed it out, far too eager to rejoin the others now that he was this close.

"Even so, I doubt that we can all simply waltz in and expect a warm welcome." said Yanagi.

They all sighed. No, nothing was that easy. The camp might not even have any place for them at this point. Why would the coaches allow them to rejoin after having been kicked out?

The silence was broken when they suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of running. Looking out past the trees, they could make out the outline of a tall group of students with the U-17 jersey running along the jogging path, probably as part of their training regime. They all appeared to be high schoolers.

Echizen perked up. "Ne, Inui-senpai, who are those guys?"

"The high schoolers of Court 2. Their names are-" began Inui.

"That's okay, that's all I needed to know." said Echizen, now grinning widely. He turned back to address the group. "Well, if there's no room for us, then how about we make some room?" he said. He pointed to the high schoolers of Court 2. "At the same time, let's see how much we've all improved."

They all realized what Echizen meant at the same time. They didn't have to start from the bottom of the pyramid, not after all the training they had done. And if they defeated such a high court number, then no one would be able to say that they didn't belong in this camp.

Sanada grabbed his racket. "Then let's get going before they run off too far." said the vice-captain. "Let's go defeat Court 2!" A loud cheer answered him. All the faces in the group of black jerseys looked determined to rid themselves of the loser mark they had been branded with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So who do you think will win the Nationals next year? :O**

**Personally, my money's on Fudomine because their entire team, save for Tachibana, is made up of second years who are all returning next year. I mean, they made it to the National's quarterfinals in one season with a team full of younger players. Who knows how far they'll go after another year of practice.**

**And omg Krauser's a _~*precious first year*~_ I had no idea until I wrote this chapter. o.o Speaking of Krauser, shouldn't they have called a doctor over or something? D: The poor guy was unconscious for a while. I was worried about him, thinking he died or something.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Konomi does. Just go ask him. **

* * *

><p>"Atobe, stay." said Oshitari, keeping his hands down on Atobe's shoulder. He tightened his grip to make sure the struggling Atobe stayed lying down on the bench. "Idiot, you're injured! You can't go anywhere right now!"<p>

Atobe gritted his teeth and tried getting up, hissing as a flare of pain shot up his spine. His whole body resonated with soreness, everywhere from the burn of his wrist to the intense pain of his injured ankle.

"I have to go." said Atobe, trying to get up once more. His whole body was agitated, refusing to lie down peacefully. "Tezuka already left on his bus. If I don't leave now, he'll be gone to Germany without as much as a farewell from me."

A lot had happened today and the 5th court's triumph over the 3rd court was not the only thing everyone was talking about.

Besides the discovery of Akaya's angel mode, Shiraishi's reveal of his golden arm, and Atobe's new level of insight, there was one thing that rose far above and beyond all of those. Everyone was still in awe at the sight of Tezuka reaching the Pinnacle of Perfection at the end of his match against his former captain.

Tezuka had then decided that pursuing his dream was what he wanted to do. The moment his match was over, he had packed his bags and was ready to head off to Germany. No one had known that the Seigaku captain had been scouted to become a professional player. Actually, the only person who seemed to have known of Tezuka's plans was Atobe.

Atobe groaned in pain again, sweat running down his face in excess.

"I'll get ice for your ankle. You stay still." said Oshitari, sounding like a scolding mother.

"No need. I'm going." said Atobe. If he didn't hurry, then he wouldn't catch up to Tezuka on time.

Atobe had dealt with a harsh battle of his own. He had played a match that he had fought hard to finish early so that he could catch up to Tezuka and give him a proper goodbye. But his opponent, Irie Kanata from Court 3, had turned out to be quite a schemer and a skilled player despite his tame appearance. It was the first time any of them had seen Atobe try this hard to win a match.

"Jirou, help me up." said Atobe, looking over at the teammate. Jirou looked conflicted, standing next to Marui.

"You should rest. You had a long match." said Jirou. A very exciting match in which Jirou had been wide awake, but one that now seemed painful with the way Atobe's ankle was swelling at a rapid pace.

Atobe growled in frustration. "Look, my limo is just outside the gates. I'll rest in there. I just need to get going, _now_." he pressed. "How would you feel if your boyfriend was leaving and you didn't have the time to say goodbye, huh Jirou?"

"Atobe-san…" said Choutarou.

Atobe felt his fists trembling, just like they had done only minutes before, during the last few points of his match. He sat up, carefully planting his feet on the ground. Right now, he didn't give a damn about his burning ankle. All he knew was that he needed to get to Tezuka and his team was not helping.

"We're just doing what's best for your health, Atobe." said Oshitari. "What if your ankle gets worse? And wipe that sweat before you catch a fever. With the way you made it snow, I wouldn't be surprised if you wake up with a cold tomorrow." It was almost piteous how hopeless and desperate Atobe seemed to be. But the Hyotei captain was injured. He needed to head to the infirmary, not the airport.

"Yukimura." Atobe's eyes fell on the bluenette, standing to the side with Shiraishi and Akaya. The usual narcissist gaze was gone. Those blue eyes pleaded with him.

Yukimura shook his head. "Don't involve me, Atobe. You won't forgive yourself if you injure yourself worse than this." he said. "You still have a few weeks left in this camp. You need to be in your best shape, especially now that you've made it to the 3rd court"

"He's going to _Germany_!" shouted Atobe in an aggravated tone. "He's not back at home like your precious vice-captain, Yukimura! He's leaving permanently and you are all suggesting that I sit here and let him leave without even so much as speaking with him? Don't fuck with me."

He tried getting up again. Even if no hands were pushing him back down, he found himself wincing in pain and stumbling back on the bench, unable to stand on his swollen ankle. It hurt. It hurt so bad that Atobe wanted to hurl and shout at his foot for not letting him walk forward. God, where was Kabaji when he needed him?

Oshitari looked down at his watch. "Atobe, it's too late now. The bus must have passed over two hours ago. Tezuka might already be at the airport by now."

Atobe didn't give up. He tried getting up again. Like hell he would give up this easily. "Shut up, Oshitari. Late or not, I don't care. I'm going."

Shiraishi frowned. "What about the camp, Atobe-kun?"

"I'm just going to the airport. I'll be back by the end of the day."

"This is foolish." Yukimura said, his arms crossed. "What's the point of going to the airport if he'll already be gone. Be rational, Atobe. All of us here have survived without our partners. You aren't the only one who's going through this. Acting like this will benefit no one."

It was like watching a fallen King with all his supporters turned against him. Even if Atobe had won his match, he did not feel like a winner. All he felt was loss. Tezuka was gone. They wouldn't be rivals in the years to come... they wouldn't play against each each for the winning title. Suddenly they were a continent away from each other. Atobe went limp on the bench. What was left of his energy vanished.

The sudden sound of loud voices could be heard in the distance, towards another set of courts. That was presumably where the high schoolers were at the moment, maybe watching some other match. That would explain why a lot of high schoolers had not stayed long to watch the games between Courts 3 and 5. But a second sound, a closer one, could be heard approaching them. They were footsteps running in their direction. The small group of middle schoolers turned in time to see Fuji running towards them, looking tired and breathless while holding his racket. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the brunette's appearance. Did Fuji have a match?

"Atobe-kun." said Fuji, side-stepping around the small crowd to reach Atobe's bench.

"What, are you already regretting that you missed ore-sama's match?" Atobe's voice was not the same as usual, sounding much more melancholic than the usual narcissism that layered his tone. "I saw you leave when my match began."

"I apologize that I had to miss it, but it was for a good reason." said Fuji. He paused but Atobe didn't reply so Fuji pressed on. "I had some unfinished business with Tezuka. I had a match against him and, as you can probably predict, I lost miserably."

Atobe looked at Fuji wryly. "Join the club then." he answered.

"Atobe-kun, I made sure to extend the match for as long as I could." said Fuji, speaking slowly as if Atobe was completely missing the point. "Our match finished just about half and hour ago."

Atobe jolted up, eyes wide. "When did Tezuka leave?" he demanded. He gripped Fuji's arm.

"Saa… right after our match ended." said Fuji. Atobe exhaled in relief, not realizing he had been keeping his breath in. He could still catch up. Tezuka had only just left. He still had a chance.

"I am buying you a new camera when we are out of this camp. The best, with all the lens you want and a lifetime's supply of film." said Atobe. "Just name it." Fuji's head dipped down, letting Atobe's arm go over his shoulder as he supported the Hyotei captain and helped him to his feet.

"No need." said Fuji. "As I said, I had unfinished business with Tezuka. I didn't keep him here longer for your sake." He tried to step forward but Atobe was quite heavy, seemingly unable to stand on his right ankle at all.

"Fuji-kun, Atobe is injured." said Yukimura, stepping up. "Bringing him to the infirmary would be best."

"Yukimura, don't even try." growled Atobe. "I'll get there even if I have to crawl to my limo."

"I'm merely trying to stop you from injuring yourself beyond what is necessary." snapped Yukimura. "I'm fairly certain Tezuka would not want you forcing that ankle more than this. Not treating it could result in being unable to play for days, perhaps longer if you keep this up."

Right when Atobe was about to snap back, he felt his other arm being wrapped around someone else's shoulder. This person was short, even more so than Fuji. Atobe turned and was more than surprised to see the red hair of Jirou's boyfriend.

"Damn, you're heavy." said Marui. "And you better have cake in that limo of yours."

"Marui…" said Jirou.

Yukimura's gaze hardened. "Marui."

Marui grimaced. "Sorry captain, but tennis isn't life you know." he said. "I think this guy knows the possible consequences of what he's doing and is prepared to take that chance." He turned to Jirou. "Jirou, go get some ice. He'll be resting in his limo anyways."

Jirou held his gaze for a second before nodding and sprinting off to collect the ice for Atobe's ankle.

"Captain, you would be doing the exact same thing if it were Sanada leaving. Don't tell me you wouldn't go through extremes to see him one last time before he left." said Marui. "Seriously, just 'cause you're upset that your boyfriend's not here doesn't mean you have to attack all the happy couples left in the camp. Not cool."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes, looking between Marui's face and Atobe's own determined eyes. Those idiots… reckless as usual. Yukimura stood still, blocking the path. "Expect lots of laps later, Marui." he said.

"Of course." the redhead answered. "I never expect anything less from you, captain."

Yukimura sighed, stepping to the side. "Now go. Tezuka's getting further and further away the longer we stand here talking."

"Be careful with that ankle, idiot captain." said Oshitari, shaking his head. "I'll have no qualms about defeating you in a match if your ankle gets worse."

Atobe limped off towards the camp's iron gated exit, being supported by Fuji on his right and Marui on his left. It was a slow process with many groans of pain escaping Atobe's lips each time he pressed his swollen ankle to the ground. Jirou ran back and held the ice ready. Yukimura watched those four walk off until they could no longer be seen.

"I feel like a bad guy now." said Yukimura, sighing again.

Shiraishi nodded. "Ah, I suppose being labelled as the bad guy is one of the downsides of attempting to be a responsible captain."

"I'm glad that Atobe has the chance to see Tezuka-kun off, but it was rash to attempt to get up and go right after such an exhausting match." said Yukimura. Especially considering how Tezuka had once injured his shoulder nearly to the point of beyond repair. No doubt Tezuka would not appreciate the fact that Atobe was putting his ankle on the line to see him off.

"Now now, we should all be celebrating instead of moping. Tezuka's departure is a good thing. He's pursuing his dreams after all. Plus we are now the new Court 3." said Shiraishi, beaming.

"Right!" exclaimed Akaya. "We should throw a big party with balloons and cakes!" Ha. That will teach the high schoolers to mess with them. Even though most of the attention was on how Tezuka had achieved the highest pinnacle and was going to Germany, Akaya still had a bit of the glory for winning his match.

"Don't flatter yourself." The middle schoolers turned and saw Oni treading passed them. "You may have proven yourselves this time, but you all have much to improve on." said the red-haired high schooler.

"You can come to our party too, Oni-senpai!" said Akaya. "You aren't like the other crappy high schoolers. You helped us win!"

"Thank you for all your hard work, Oni-senpai." said Shiraishi, bowing his head. "We may have a lot to work on, but I still think this is a start. Please continue to guide us."

Oni may look like the big and strong type, but he was remarkably gentle and kind to his team, despite the occasional harsh comment. He was a fitting leader for the new Court 3, thought Yukimura.

"Have we set fire to your heart again, Oni-senpai?" Akaya asked.

Oni grunted. "Ah, you have." His voice was rough and his face serious and unsmiling, but he seemed sincere nonetheless.

Loud sounds of agitation sounded from further away, in the direction of other tennis courts. Again, it sounded like some high schoolers were having some type of match, like a large crowd was gathered. This time, the middle schoolers all stared in the direction of the noise with their curiosity ignited.

"I wonder what has people so agitated over there." said Shiraishi.

"Maybe an exciting match is going on." said Yukimura. "That would explain why most high schoolers weren't watching this shuffle match."

"What? What's more exciting than our shuffle match?" said Akaya. "He grabbed Yukimura's arm, pulling. "Captain, I wanna go see!"

"No use. The matches are over now." said Oni. "I assume the guys from the 2nd court will be leaving soon or starting from the bottom."

Yukimura frowned. Court 2 was defeated and had to step back? No way. "But no other shuffle matches were scheduled today... and certainly not one in Court 2." Yukimura said. Who could have possibly defeated such a high court number.

"It's not a shuffle match. Court 2 had no choice. No one rejects a challenge from the black jerseys." said Oni.

"Who?" Akaya's question went unanswered when Oni proceeded to walk away, hands in his pocket. Oni was probably going off to lift rocks and eat protein shakes and crocket stuffed animals or whatever high schoolers did these days. Akaya grumbled, still not having an answer to his question.

"Let's go see what this black jersey business is all about then." said Shiraishi. A lot of the other middle schoolers appeared to be thinking along the same lines, walking towards the source of the noise. Probably because there was nothing else to do at the moment.

However, it soon became obvious that Oni was right. Whatever match that had been going on was now over. High schoolers were already walking back, looking ready to get back to their usual practice. None of them seemed all too happy. They were grumbling and complaining to each other about something like the high schoolers always had a habit of doing lately.

"The matches are over?" asked Akaya, still appearing confused as to what was happening.

"It looks like it. Everyone's heading back." said Shiraishi.

"But I still don't know what happened! Why is Court 2 leaving? I don't understand it!" said Akaya.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind them to ruffle Akaya's hair. "I see you haven't changed much, seaweed brat." said a familiar voice. Akaya would have snapped back if it wasn't for the fact that he would have recognized that lazy drawl anywhere.

Yukimura and Akaya both stared back at the figure of their team member who was not supposed to be here at all.

"N-Niou-senpai?" said Akaya.

Niou grinned. "What, don't tell me you forgot about me already?" he said, teasing.

Yukimura was rendered speechless, so many questions rushing into his mind all at once. "Wha- How did- Why are you…"

Niou looked different than before. His hair was uncombed and dirty. His skin was scratched and bruised and he had bandages on his forehead. He appeared to have lost weight too, but despite it, he was grinning as he usually did.

The final difference Yukimura noticed was the jersey Niou was wearing. It was the same as the U-17 camp jerseys Yukimura and Akaya wore except that they were more black than white.

"Have you guys seen Hiroshi?" Niou asked. "Not that I hate hanging out with you guys, but I have a bone to pick with Yeahgyuu."

Yukimura shook his head dumbly, not recalling where Yagyuu had run off to. Akaya stood there in a stupor of bewilderment. They saw other black jerseys walking passed them, players from Hyotei and Seigaku who had been kicked off weeks ago.

"Ah well, I'll go find him. Let's go, Kabaji." said Niou, snapping his fingers in a way that was much too Atobe-like. Yukimura only then realized that Atobe's lackey, Kabaji, was trailing after Niou like some big puppy.

Niou left, followed by Kabaji and leaving behind a dazed Yukimura and Akaya to wonder about what was going on.

Shiraishi's eyes widened when he looked off into the distance and saw more figures clad in black jerseys. "Sorry Yukimura-kun, Kirihara-kun, but I have to go. I think my team is there." he said, sounding just as shocked at the other two felt. Shiraishi sprinted off yelling "Hey, Kin-chan! Zaizen! Kenya!"

"Captain…" whispered Akaya. "If Niou-senpai's here… does that mean… i-is Renji also…?"

Yukimura swallowed. "I don't know, Akaya." But there was only one way to find out. Yukimura found that his heart was beating hard, looking off into the distance and recognizing players from other school who had been kicked out at the same time as Sanada, Yanagi, Niou and Jackal.

But more importantly, when Oni said the black jerseys had defeated the 2nd court… did he mean that the losers from the middle school division were now back and had actually beaten the 2nd court players? But… how could that be? None of the losers had been as strong as the winners. Already Tezuka, Atobe and Shiraishi, three school captains, had had enough trouble defeating the 3rd court. How could these black jerseys have defeated a higher court number?

"_Attention all young athletes._" sounded the unmistakable voice of the strategic coach coming from the various intercom speakers spread out around the U-17 camp. "_According to the head coaches' wishes, all 27 middle schoolers of the losing group have been approved to enter in as the 2__nd__ court._"

The announcement wiped out the last of Yukimrua's doubts. So Oni was right. It was official. Somehow the losers were now ahead of them all, closer to the top than even the winners.

Akaya stood still, as if looking uncertain about this whole ordeal. Yukimura was willing to bet that Akaya wasn't sure if he was ready to confront Yanagi right away, afraid to get rejected by him.

Before the bluenette could think of anything more, a hand fell on Yukimura's shoulder from behind him. Its grip was strong and solid. Yukimura's heart skipped a beat, already guessing who was standing behind him without even looking. Yukimura whispered, "Sanada" and slowly turned around to meet those dark ochre eyes he had been dreaming about for so long.

And then the moment was completely ruined when Yukimura saw a bald head instead of raven hair and realized that it was just Jackal, not Sanada.

"What?" said Yukimura, grumbling and shrugging Jackal's hand off his shoulder. "You better have a good reason for getting my hopes up like that."

"Uh, I thought I would say hello." said Jackal, scratching his head. "Did you miss me?"

Yukimura glared. "Jackal, 50 laps."

"But-"

"60 laps." Yukimura didn't budge until Jackal grumbled and streaked off towards the jogging path. That will teach him to get Yukimura's hopes up like that.

"Was that necessary?" Rumbled a deep voice. Yukimura gasped.

This time Yukimura was certain of who it was. There was no way he would ever mistaken his vice-captain's voice for someone else's.

Yukimura found his voice not responding, having trouble uttering a single word as he twisted around and took in the sight of Sanada Genichirou.

"Genichirou…" said Yukimura in a raspy voice. His throat felt clogged, overcome with feelings of emotion. Sanada smiled back, his brown eye looking at him with scorching warmth. Yukimura frowned, moving his hand up and tracing the pattern of the eyepatch.

"What happened?" said Yukimura, immediately concerned. It was not just Sanada's eye. His whole body looked like Niou's: covered in bruises and scratches with bandages and torn clothes. Sanada's cap had a hole where his raven hair stuck out from at an odd angle. His black jersey was open, revealing a chiselled chest that was half covered in bandages. "Must I tell you again that you should take better care of your body?"

Sanada grunted, touching Yukimura's fingers and sliding that palm to cup his cheek. "Training." he replied. "I got a tennis ball to the eye. The rest are mostly from the eagles." Yukimura looked alarmed at the mention of eagles. Sanada chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

Yukimura just then noticed that Akaya was gone, probably to give them privacy. Yukimura felt a little bad about leaving Akaya by himself but perhaps it would be best if Akaya confronted Yanagi by himself.

Right now, Yukimura only wanted to be concerned with his vice-captain. His ran his hand lower, fleeting down Sanada's throat, tracing his collarbone with light touches and lower still to stroke the top of his exposed chest. Sanada had a ragged look, one that was undeniably attractive despite the painful looking bruises. Yukimura unconsciously licked his lips, unable to stop his eyes from running up and down the body he had missed for so long.

Sanada noticed the heated look and grew alarmed when Yukimura's head began inching close. "Wait, don't." said the vice-captain. Yukimura smiled, finding the weak resistance cute.

"Let's go behind the faculty building then." murmured Yukimura close to Sanada's ear, pointing to the nearest building. Sanada didn't hesitate when Yukimura pulled him along by the hand, hiding them from the public eye when they were safely behind the brick wall. Yukimura pushed Sanada back against the wall, pressing their bodies together as he sought out Sanada's lips.

"No, wait…" Sanada protested yet again. Yukimura raised an eyebrow, having thought that the more private environment would have eliminated the hesitation. It took a lot for the bluenette to hold himself back, wanting nothing more than to kiss those lips and to feel Sanada's tongue sliding against his. He had missed it too much. He needed it now.

"What is it?" Yukimura's tone was layered with impatience. "You have some nerve pushing me back after dressing this way, knowing I haven't seen you in weeks. You better have a good reason." Yukimura had accepted Sanada's shyness and embarrassment in the past, but today that excuse wouldn't work. "Come on, show me the same passion as last time, after we played our match."

"No, it's not that I don't want to…" Sanada felt himself flushing when he remembered that time they had heatedly kissed after their match. Yukimura looked triumphant, laughing quietly, not having realized just how much he missed teasing Sanada and seeing those cheeks light up red.

"It's because I'm all dirty." said Sanada. He was sticky and sweat covered from all the matches and training he had gone through today. Not to mention he hadn't had a proper shower since he left the U-17 camp. Bathing in the cold stream of the river really wasn't the same and Sanada knew his smell was repulsive.

Yukimura snorted and leaned in, pressing his lips against the pulse at Sanada's throat, biting and sucking. Sanada whined, "Stop, I haven't showered in days." Even as he said it, he felt his self-control crumbling at having Yukimura pressed so willingly against his body.

"Excuses excuses." murmured Yukimura. He tilted his head up, angling it for a deep kiss that succeeded in shutting up Sanada. It was so good, feeling Sanada's lips stroking his own, pushing his tongue in and tasting the addictive flavour of Sanada. He wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, holding him there.

Yukimura could still taste dirt and sweat from when he had kissed Sanada's neck. Sanada did need a shower. The stagnant smell of sweat filled the air, but Yukimura didn't care. He let Sanada coat him in the same layer. Yukimura gasped into Sanada's mouth, feeling his tongue being sucked in. He breathed in deeply only to have his air stolen back by Sanada.

"Touch me." Yukimura whispered against Sanada's mouth. He expected nothing more than an embarrassed grumble and a protest from Sanada. That was why Yukimura was surprised when he felt calloused fingertips dipping under his shirt, tracing the bumps of his spine. Yukimura mumbled incoherently in encouragement, running his hands up and down Sanada's sides, being mindful of the bandages.

Sanada felt his inhibitions fly away, feeling all too relieved that Yukimura didn't mind his messy state. His palm slid up that smooth back, retreating to flip their positions. They twisted so that Sanada pinned Yukimura against the wall, spreading those pale legs to insert his body closer. His hands fled under Yukimura's shirt once more, this time feeling the soft contours of the bluenette's stomach. Yukimura laughed, breathless, at the ticklish sensations of Sanada's finger dipping in his bellybutton. Sanada continued, prickling the skin and loving how Yukimura trembled with laughter.

"I missed you." Sanada breathed. His mouth found Yukimura's pale neck. Yukimura titled his head with his lips curved in a smile, allowing Sanada more access to that milky throat.

"Ah, I don't know what kind of training you went through but- _ahh_… if it's going to make you this assertive and eager, then I love it already." said Yukimura. His breathing was shallow. Yukimura leaned against Sanada, feeling himself turn into mush thanks to Sanada's lips sucking on his neck, hands tickling his ribs and the knee Sanada had shoved between Yukimura's thighs.

"Ohh, _Genichirou._" Sanada felt his face heat up at Yukimura's high pitched moan. This was definitely further than anything they had done previously. Sanada felt like a captain sailing with a blank chart, but he heeded Yukimura's words from long ago: just do what feels good.

So he proceeded to do just that, relying on instinct to guide him. All Sanada knew is how warm he felt and how good Yukimura's soft skin was against his and how it all felt so right. Sanada pressed his knee further up. A gasp escaped Yukimura's swollen lips and Sanada knew it must feel good.

Sanada's fingers accidentally brushed Yukimura's nipple and the noise Yukimura made was delirious. The captain jerked his head back, hitting the wall in the process. Sanada didn't stop to think. He repeated the motion, swirling his digits around the stiff bud, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. Yukimura heaved, air coming in and out of him in pants. Those blue eyes were glassy. "_Please_, ngh Gen…!" he gasped.

Sanada felt his confidence zoom up at having such an effect on Yukimura just from lighting caressing that lithe body. He longed to hear more of Yukimura's reactions, to see him thrash and moan with wild abandon. Yukimura rolled his hips while making what Sanada thought was the most desperate sound he had ever heard. Sanada's fingers abandoned Yukimura's chest, trailing downwards and feeling the waistband of Yukimura's shorts. Sanada swallowed thickly. This was definitely beyond anything they had done before and Sanada would have cowered back if he wasn't this far gone in Yukimura's delicious body. It had been far too long. He felt so deprived and he wanted to extinguish that insistent need inside him, to purge it with more touches and embraces.

He didn't know where this was leading to. All Sanada knew was that he didn't want to stop. He could feel Yukimura's hips shaking, grinding forward and back in a rocking motion. Sanada's looked at Yukimura's face, seeing those swollen lips open, eyes closed and cheeks tinted with a heavy blush. Yukimura looked so erotically dishevelled, blinking one eye open and looking at Sanada with such _heat_.

"I missed you... too... _ah._ Genichirou!" said Yukimura. He was so relieved to finally have Sanada back in his arms. He clung to Sanada's shoulders like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the earth. He hadn't realized he had missed Sanada this much; missed that deep voice and those calloused fingertips and those scorching eyes. He reached out for another kiss. His mind went blank as his body trembled with pleasure, nipping on Sanada's upper lip and let small gasps escape him. It was almost too much. Yukimura felt himself rising higher and higher and he didn't want it to stop.

Sanada's hands slid down to the hem of Yukimura's shorts. Yukimura inhaled sharply, feeling Sanada hand run from the curve of his knee and roaming upwards, scrunching up the material of his shorts and stroking at silky inner thighs. That soft touch was Yukimura's undoing. He grinded up against Sanada one final time before he felt his whole body stringing tight, jerking forward with a final gratifying scream.

Sanada blinked in surprise, feeling the last of the shudders escaping Yukimura. The bluenette slumped against Sanada, limp in the vice-captain's arms. It took only a few seconds for Sanada to realize what had happened.

And when he did realize it, his face turned as red as a tomato.

Yukimura sighed, breathless. "Looks like I'll be needing a shower too, ne?" he whispered against Sanada's neck.

Sanada on the other hand had turned into a statue. A mortified looking statue.

"Sanada?" said Yukimura. "Are you alright?"

He just… he made Yukimura… _oh my god_, thought Sanada. His mind screamed, remembering Yukimura's shudders and that mind-blowing yell that probably alerted the whole camp as to what they had been doing. He looked down, unable to meet Yukimura's gaze. "I-I-I'm sorry, Yukimura!" he said, bowing his head. He had practically defiled Yukimura without even asking. It had been so sudden and unexpected…but even so, it was no excuse.

Yukimura snickered quietly. "On the contrary, Sanada, I don't think you should be apologizing." he purred. "I should be thanking you." Yukimura still felt light-headed from the rush of sensations. "I didn't get the chance to say this yet, but welcome back."

"…I'm sorry." Sanada said again, not yet able to shake off the feeling of deep embarrassment.

Yukimura pushed himself back up, his legs feeling like spaghetti noodles. Now Sanada wasn't the only one who felt sweaty and sticky. Yukimura chuckled, seeing Sanada's face blushing so deeply that even his ears and neck were red.

"Don't worry. It was nice." said Yukimura. But the more he attempted to be encouraging, the more Sanada groaned his mortification outloud, unable to meet Yukimura's gaze. Yukimura tutted, grabbing Sanada's head and tilting it back up.

"You better not go back to being some shy schoolgirl after this, you hear me?" said Yukimura.

"Ah…"

"Good." Yukimura said, pushing Sanada forward. "Now go take a shower, you pig. You smell." He gave Sanada a swift kick in the ass, laughing again when the vice-captain let out a (manly) yelp. "This place actually has a large bathhouse. I'll help you wash your back too. We'll all get the team together and eat a feast tonight to celebrate your return." And the return of Niou, Yanagi and Jackal too, Yukimura thought as an afterthought.

Sanada nodded numbly, walking back around the building and into the open. He felt naked, like every person who looked at him was suddenly aware of what he and Yukimura had done. His face refused to return to its original color.

"And maybe later we can do a bit more exercise together." said Yukimura, his voice low enough for just Sanada to hear. "This time it'll be my turn to get you all hot and sweaty."

"Y-Yukimura… we can't just…" Sanada's heart raced frantically. "We shouldn't be doing such things at tennis camp… I just came back from the cliff a-and I…"

Yukimura threw his head back and laughed loud enough for a group of people to turn and look at them.

"Oh, Sanada, I was talking about having a tennis match." said Yukimura, his eyes glittering with mischief. He poked Sanada's arm. "What were you thinking about exactly? I think your mind has turned dirty, my vice-captain."

Sanada groaned. Yukimura had to be doing this on purpose. Of course he was. Yukimura always teased him whenever given the chance.

"But you do raise an excellent point, Sanada." said Yukimura. "You do look tired. We'll have a match some other day. Tonight we can eat together and you can tell me what you and the other black jerseys were up to all this time. I'll see how much you're tennis has improved later."

Sanada's lips curved into a smile. "Okay." he said. He began thinking of food buffet, hot steamy showers with soap and a bed with pillows and covers. He then looked down at Yukimura, meeting the captain's smile. All of his hard work had finally paid off.

He was so glad to finally be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Yes finally, the return of the losers!** _**Or the black jerseys who found their way back. **_

**But of course, we all know what is most important: Sanada's chest. **

**Gosh, how could the anime cover up the beautiful statuesque piece of art that is Sanada's glorious body? D: I do not comprehend his absurdity.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: nooooooo I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Atobe hummed contently to himself, leaning back against the cushioned surface of his limousine's seat with his feet on Tezuka's lap. His smug and triumphant expression was back in full bloom as he basked in the aftermath of his success.<p>

"You didn't have to block the highway with your helicopter, you know." stated Tezuka, shaking his head. He pressed the bag of ice gently against Atobe's swollen ankle. "I was going to call you before I got on the plane. You scared everyone on that bus. It's nothing to be proud of."

"Relax. The bus was practically empty anyways." said Atobe, waving him off. "I was just making sure I would be able to catch up with you on time."

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head yet again. Really, Atobe just had to overdo everything as usual. Tezuka had practically been kidnapped from the bus on his way to the airport and put in Atobe's limo instead. He didn't really mind the change but the manner in which Atobe did it was completely unnecessary.

"It's almost cute how you thought you could leave without a proper goodbye from me, Tezuka." said Atobe. "You should have known better. Champagne?" Atobe offered a glass of the bubbly drink to Tezuka; one that had apparently come from some hidden compartment. The Seigakuan shook his head no.

Atobe shrugged and drained the glass himself. He let himself relax, ignoring the honks of cars from outside. The Hyotei captain had specifically ordered his driver to drive extra slowly and to take as many detours as possible before stopping at the airport. Apparently other drivers didn't appreciate limousines driving extra slowly on the highway, but Atobe honestly couldn't care less.

If Tezuka noticed the slow pace, he didn't say anything about it.

Tezuka lifted the pack of ice from Atobe's ankle, his forehead folding into a slight frown at the sight of the red skin. "Did you win?" he asked. With such an injury, he hoped that Atobe had at least gotten a victory out of it.

Atobe grimaced at the thought of his match. "It was a tie, actually. But we won the next match thanks to that red-haired gorilla from the high school division." said Atobe. "How unfortunate that you won't be around to celebrate our triumph over the 3rd court."

Tezuka put the ice back, tracing small circles on Atobe's heel with his thumb. "Tell them I'm sorry I won't be able to join in on the celebration." The slightest change of tone was present in Tezuka's voice. Atobe immediately spotted it.

"Don't feel guilty, Tezuka. Going to Germany to become a pro… it's something you've wanted for a long time. It's okay to be selfish once in a while. Trust me on that." said Atobe. "You deserve it after all your hard work. All you've ever done is look out for your team. Do something for yourself for once."

"Even so… I am breaking a promise I made to my team."

"They'll get over it." said Atobe. "If they were true friends, they will know how great of an opportunity this is for you and they will support you all the way."

It was quite surprising for Tezuka to hear Atobe saying such things. When Tezuka had first mentioned to Atobe that he had been scouted, the Hyotei player had immediately discouraged the mere thought of Tezuka leaving to Europe. It had taken Atobe a long time to convert to the other side and understand that it was for Tezuka's future and long-term benefit.

Tezuka knew how much it hurt Atobe to sit there, encouraging him to leave when Atobe was the last person who wanted to see Tezuka gone. Tezuka felt bad about leaving Atobe as well, but he felt more gratitude towards the Hyotei captain for expressing selflessness for the first time since they had met. Tezuka knew it wasn't easy and he was beyond grateful for Atobe's support.

Carefully, Tezuka leaned closer to Atobe, making sure not to jostle Atobe's foot too much. Tezuka tilted his head lower and drew Atobe in for a sweet, lingering kiss. Atobe sighed against Tezuka's mouth.

"Thank you." Tezuka breathed against Atobe's mouth. Tezuka kissed him again, unhurried. Tezuka's lips were so slow, so throughout, as if they were committing every detail to memory.

"But it was imprudent of you to come with a foot like this." said Tezuka, pulling back. Atobe groaned at the loss of contact, not even attempting to get up for another kiss because of his sore body.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Now you're sounding like Yukimura, that bastard." he said. He looked over at Tezuka's shoulder. "Plus, I recall you used Tezuka Phantom in your match." Tezuka stiffened. "Ah, naughty Tezuka. You go off and use techniques that have hurt your arm in the past and here you are lecturing me. Kiss me again and I'll forgive you."

"You're acting spoiled again." said Tezuka. And right when he had actually thought of Atobe as selfless for once. So much for that. "If I give in, you'll keep asking for more." Tezuka leaned in and pecked Atobe on the lips nonetheless. It was never a good idea to deprive Atobe of anything as the diva had the tendency to go to extremes to get what he wants.

"It's not acting spoiled if you want it too, Tezuka." said Atobe, grinning. "Think of it as mutual concurrence. You owe me after making me go all this way for you, therefore you must help me feel better. And my ankle is throbbing terribly, so do hurry."

"Going to a doctor would be better, I think." said Tezuka.

"Nonsense. Who needs doctors when I have my favourite brand of endorphins right here at my disposal?" Atobe's uninjured leg wrapped itself around Tezuka's waist not-so-discreetly. "I'd say a nice round of sex is just what I need to feel better."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Atobe's blunt proposal. "Somehow I don't think sex is a genuine prescription for an injured ankle." said Tezuka. It wasn't that he wasn't up to it, but he was more afraid to jostle Atobe's ankle. More palpitating activities was the last thing Atobe needed right now.

Atobe's expression changed so that he somehow managed to both pout and maintain his arrogant you-better-do-what-I-say look at the same time. "You're leaving for Germany, Tezuka. We can't exactly leave it off for later." said Atobe.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." stated Tezuka. Really, Atobe travelled more often in a year than most people did in a lifetime. Tezuka knew Atobe had a wide variety of planes at his immidiate disposal.

Atobe grimaced. "Even so, a regular flight to Germany takes twelve hours. Even by jet, it's a long time. Waiting half a day to see you will be unbearable."

"I'll email you often." said Tezuka.

Atobe sighed dramatically, wishing they could just start making-out heavily right then and there. He really needed the distraction, just a short amount of time in the throes of passion with his boyfriend to allow himself to forget that Tezuka was leaving permanently.

Then again, maybe Tezuka was tired. Atobe remembered that Tezuka had not only played against his former captain, but also against Fuji immediately afterwards. He supposed it was understandable. Atobe had only played one match and already felt exhausted.

"So what was your match with Fuji about?" asked Atobe suddenly. "I'm guessing it was important."

"I owed him a match." said Tezuka. Already two whole years had passed since his very first match with Fuji. It felt like just yesterday that Tezuka was a first-year, starting tennis practice, getting his shoulder injury from jealous seniors and seeing Fuji's angry face as he demanded to know why Tezuka hadn't told him of his injury before they played a match. So much had happened since. "I suppose Fuji wanted disclosure. I hope this match satisfied him."

Tezuka felt nostalgic looking back at the time he spent here, at Seigaku and tennis practice with his teammates. It wasn't easy, deciding to leave without seeing off half of his team. But he had long ago chosen to pursue his dream, even if it was on the other side of the world. That was why Tezuka had left the camp so quickly; he was afraid that if he had stayed any longer and thought it over, then he wouldn't want to leave anymore. He wouldn't want to part from his team, his friends and his lover.

"Surely Fuji knew he didn't stand much of a chance. Not after you reached the Pinnacle of Perfection." said Atobe. "Speaking of which, congratulations on obtaining it."

Atobe's hands reached out and tugged on Tezuka's arm. Tezuka got the hint and lowered himsef, letting Atobe give him a congratulatory kiss. Even though it felt like Atobe was just looking for excuses to kiss him, Tezuka still showed a rare smile.

"So how does perfection feel like?" asked Atobe. He didn't let Tezuka retreat, wrapping his arms around the Seigaku captain's neck like a vice.

Tezuka closed his eyes, remembering the overwhelming feeling of happiness filling him. It had felt like there were suddenly no more worries in the world, that it didn't matter if he lost or won because it was just _fun_. Thinking up of new moves and tricks, running after the ball with the wind in your hair and making good friends and rivals through a sport they all enjoyed made it all worth it. It made it fun.

"It is… the best feeing in the world." said Tezuka. He was at a loss of how to describe it.

"Ore-sama will catch up to you soon. Surely it's only a matter of time before I obtain it as well, ahn?" said Atobe with a conceited smirk.

Before Atobe could say another word, he felt the limo take a slow turn and stop. Looking out the window, he could see the entrance of the airport, with people flooding in and out of the entrances, calling taxis and hauling luggage. Tezuka was silent, staring out the window as well. The limo driver got out and they could hear him getting Tezuka's luggage out of the trunk. Atobe felt his chest tighten in a way that was even more painful than his foot.

Atobe waited but Tezuka did not make any movements to leave, keeping as still as a statue and staring at the airport entrance through tinted windows.

"Go." said Atobe. That one word made Tezuka gaze back into Atobe's resigned eyes.

"Atobe…"

The Hyotei captain exhaled loudly, sinking back into the leather seats with closed eyes. "I'm serious. Don't start having second thoughts now." he said. "It's best if you go now before I change my mind and decide to keep you here."

After a few more silent seconds, Atobe heard Tezuka shuffling in his seat. Atobe's nails dug into his knee, physically constricting himself from moving. He was internally begging Tezuka to just leave before he did something really selfish like lock Tezuka in the limo and never let him leave.

He waited, but Atobe didn't hear the door opening and closing. His own breathing felt loud, his chest thumping so fast it hurt. After what felt like an eternity, Atobe heard more scuffling beside him. Then, there was a feather-light feeling of warm breath on his cheek. He parted his lips just a second before his mouth was captured by Tezuka in a final, farewell kiss.

Atobe let himself just feel Tezuka's feelings and his warmth, letting it seep down to his core and numb his mind. He didn't want to think of how long it would be until he would feel those lips on him again or how they would no longer be rivals in inter-school competitions and how he would no longer be able to decipher that apathetic stoic face that held so many hidden emotions behind an emotionless mask.

Tezuka pulled back. All Atobe heard was the sound of a door opening and shutting. Atobe waited some more, not daring to open his eyes.

It was only when he heard the driver come back to his seat that Atobe carefully opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He looked over at the empty seat next to him. Its emptiness was nothing but harsh reality slapped in his face. He felt cold. Maybe it was because of the ice on his ankle or maybe he really was catching a cold. But somehow, he didn't think it had anything to do with that.

Tezuka was gone.

"Drive." Atobe ordered the driver.

* * *

><p>Shiraishi had been in the middle of laughing at some absurd story Kenya was telling him that involved caves and bats and guard dogs when he felt an impact on his back.<p>

Shiraishi and his two teammates, Kenya and Zaizen, turned back to see a small figure with curly black hair jittering behind the Shitenhouji captain.

"What's wrong, Kirihara-kun?" Shiraishi asked, seeing Akaya's worried expression. "I thought you were with Yukimura-kun."

"Captain is with vice-captain and I didn't want to… bother them." said Akaya in a small voice. "Senpai, have you seen Renji?" Akaya had looked around but had no luck finding Yanagi so far. And considering how tall Yanagi was, surely it should have been easy to spot him.

Shiraishi cocked his head to the side. "Hmm… I don't believe I have." He turned to Zaizen and Kenya. "Have you guys seen him?"

"Who?" asked Zaizen.

"The Rikkai third year dude?" said Kenya. "The data guy, right?"

Zaizen shrugged, looking bored. "He's probably with the other data freak. The mummified one."

Shiraishi looked apologetically at Akaya. "Do you want us to help you look for him, Kirihara-kun? We might find him faster if we have many people searching." Zaizen looked over at Shiraishi with a face that screamed 'There is no way in hell I am wasting my time looking for some data freak so don't even think about asking me to help'.

Akaya hesitated for a second, shuffling in place. A part of him wanted to say yes, mainly because the thought of being alone with a Yanagi who might still be angry scared him a bit. But Akaya knew that it was not the good way to do it. He had to confront Yanagi on his own. He had no right to call himself the future Rikkai captain if he couldn't even do this much.

"No, it's okay. I'll keep looking." said Akaya. "Thank you anyways, senpai."

"It's no problem. If ever you have any trouble, you can always come see me." said Shiraishi, smiling understandingly. He seemed very cheerful that his team was back. "Perhaps we can train together with Yukimura-kun now that Zaizen is back here too. Should we invite Atobe-kun and Hiyoshi-kun as well? Oh, it's a shame Tezuka-kun is gone now. We could have all trained together, captain with future captains."

"Yeah… maybe some other time…" said Akaya, taking a few steps backwards. The thought of captain Yukimura training him harder than ever in order to prove that his team was better in front of other schools was not too appealing. "I'll be going now." He waved goodbye and went back to his mission of trying to locate Yanagi.

After a few more minutes of searching the area, Akaya was forced to conclude that Yanagi was definitely not in this section of the camp. He travelled down the path and back to the courts that had held the matches of Court 3 against Court 5. High schoolers were already monopolizing the area, going right back to training while grumbling about the influx of middle schoolers in the camp.

But again, Akaya could not spot Yanagi anywhere. He was scared for a second, thinking that Yanagi had gone back to Rikkai after all. He wasn't sure why the losers had come back now that he thought about it... what if not all of them had returned? Or what if Yanagi hadn't come back at all because he didn't want to see him?

No… there was no way that was true. Akaya shook his head. If Sanada, Niou and Jackal had come back, then Yanagi should be around here somewhere as well. If Yanagi had stayed behind, then someone would have told him so by now.

But just to make sure… Akaya roamed back to where he had spotted the large figure of Atobe's sidekick, Kabaji, just a minute earlier. Kabaji stood along the corner of a building, as if standing guard or waiting for someone. Akaya recalled the way Kabaji had followed Niou before. Even if he wasn't always the most rational person, even Akaya could easily guess who must be nearby. There was no other explanation as to why the Hyotei player would just be standing there otherwise.

Since he didn't really feel like dealing with the huge Hyotei player, Akaya decided to go around the other side of the building. It was a longer way around, but Akaya just knew his instinct was right about who was hiding there. His suspicion was confirmed when he travelled to the back of the building and found Niou there.

And Yagyuu was there too. And Niou and Yagyuu were kissing. And Akaya was pretty sure that Niou's hand was inside Yagyuu's pants.

Akaya scrunched his nose in disgust. Gross, he thought.

But even so, Akaya sprinted forward, calling out "Niou-senpaiiii!" at the top of his lungs.

Niou and Yagyuu pulled apart from each other, startled at the sight of Akaya running towards them. Niou groaned loudly. Great, just great. Of course the brat would ruin his precious reunion with Yagyuu, whom he hadn't seen in weeks. Only Akaya could be that annoying.

"I'm busy, Akaya." Niou growled. He wrapped his arms around Yagyuu's waist and pressed their hips together. Letting the younger boy seeing them kissing was one thing. But having the baby of the team see his hard-on was just _no_. Yukimura would kill them if he found out.

Akaya crossed his arms. "I need to ask you something!" he whined. "And you better tell me the truth or else I'll tell captain that you two were doing _that_ behind a building and scarred my innocent mind."

Niou snorted loudly. "Innocent mind my ass, brat." he said. "Go ahead. Yukimura's probably doing the same to Sanada as we speak."

Akaya looked disgusted yet again. "No! Captain Yukimura's not some disgusting pervert like you. He would never do these sorts of things in broad daylight, behind some old building no less."

"Look, just tell me what you want. Then leave." said Niou. Yagyuu was frozen solid at having been caught. Niou didn't understand what the problem was. It wasn't like anyone actually thought Yagyuu really was a gentleman. Yagyuu may try to use excuses, saying they were practicing "doubles formations" but everyone on the team knew what that really meant was "sexytime in the locker room".

"Do you know where Renji is?" Akaya asked.

"Why? You wanna hook up with him too?" Niou wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But don't go behind the dorm building. Some two guys from Hyotei already took that spot. Maybe the cafeteria building…?"

"No, I just want to see him!" said Akaya.

"Ah, then sorry, I can't help you there." said Niou. Yagyuu's hand squeezed Niou's thigh. "Go look around. I'm sure you'll find him." He resisted the urge to just plainly shout at Akaya to get out of here. Niou wasn't above resuming his activity with Akaya present. Yagyuu was the one who might have objections though.

Much to the two doubles partners' dismay, Akaya remained rooting to the spot, tilting his head to the side as if confused about something. His gaze focused on Niou, looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"So senpai where were you and the other losers off too? How come you're all bandaged and stuff?" said Akaya, pointing to the dirt and scratches that layered Niou's body. He only now realized that he didn't know why the losers had all returned. "Did you train in the woods or something? I thought that bus was supposed to bring you back home to Rikkai."

Niou really wanted to shout at Akaya to leave. He did not appreciate being cockblocked by this seaweed-haired brat. Yagyuu looked like he was of the same mind, showing hints of impatience in his features. The mood was just about gone now.

"Yeah, the bus was supposed to bring us to Rikkai. We escaped by jumping out the bus windows and hiding in the woods." said Niou.

Akaya's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Niou smirked, unable to resist the chance of messing with the younger boy's head despite the current circumstances. "Oh yeah. It's a miracle we all survived, but we didn't really have a choice. The bus was on fire. I think the coaches were trying to eliminate the losers once and for all." Niou nodded to himself, as if pondering it. "But then the coaches were not pleased by the fact that we escaped. They had to call the FBI." continued Niou. Akaya's face was fully emerged in Niou's story, green eyes wider than they've ever been. "The authorities were after us so we had to hide in the forest, digging secret underground tunnels, climbing cliffs and swimming through waterfalls to avoid them. It was quite a pain, especially when bears began showing up. That's how Sanada got his eye injury. A bear clawed his face."

Akaya's mouth was open and gaping. "I-Is his eye okay?"

"He's fine. Of course, I can't say the same about Yanagi… Man, I didn't think he would make it. It's a miracle he's still alive with how disfigured he looks now. Yanagi had the misfortune of encountering a mountain lion and things got pretty nasty." said Niou.

Akaya stared at Niou in horror. "W-Wait, so Renji…"

"But I suppose it all worked out in the end. After weeks of training secretly and avoiding helicopter police, we made our way back here. So here we are now." said Niou. "When the police finds us, they won't be happy. They'll probably take us away when they find out we're back here. But the penalty shouldn't be too harsh. Perhaps 5 or 6 years in jail at most." said Niou, totally matter-of-factly. Man, Akaya's reactions were gold.

Akaya looked frightened to death. "_What_? But why? You did nothing wrong! A-And Renji got attacked by a _lion_? But-"

"Ah well, it won't be too bad. Hiroshi will visit me in jail." mused Niou. He looked down at Akaya. "Will you come visit us as well, Akaya?"

Akaya looked close to tears. "B-But they can't do that!"

Niou smiled. "And why not? We disobeyed the rules. Some of us even sneaked back to the camp and stole supplies. We're_ criminals_."

"Masaharu, please stop sprouting lies and nonsense before Akaya-kun really believes you." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses. "When Yukimura-kun finds out, you'll get laps."

Niou pouted. "You're no fun, Hiroshi."

Akaya stood there making small choking noises like he was trying to hold in a cry. Niou thought he sounded like a dying cat. But Yagyuu did have a point. He'll get in so much trouble if he actually made Akaya cry.

"Fine fine, hey, don't start crying now. It was just a joke, Akaya." said Niou. Gosh, Akaya was too gullible in the first place. "All we did was get chased by eagles and do some other dangerous training methods. We didn't even go back to Rikkai. The bus dropped us off at the base of a cliff and we trained there for the last few weeks, that's all. Don't worry: no one got attacked by any huge animals. Sanada didn't get attacked by a bear; he just got_ balls_ to his face."

Akaya blinked the water out of his eyes. There was a short pause. "Sanada-senpai… got balls to the face?"

"Yup." said Niou. "He got a bunch of guys to surround him and hit balls at his face." Yagyuu sighed, shaking his head and muttering something about how Niou was definitely going to get laps later.

"Oh, and your precious Yanagi is just fine. He doesn't even have a scratch." added Niou as an afterthought.

Akaya's eyes brightened up immediately, looking hopeful and completely forgetting whatever Niou had been saying about balls and Sanada and lions. "R-Really? So Renji's…?"

"Yeah, he's here somewhere." said Niou.

"I think I did spot Yanagi-kun from a distance earlier. He was with his friend from Seigaku." said Yagyuu. "I believe he was by the jogging trail, close to the forest."

Akaya's face lit up, radiating with youth and rainbows and energy.

"Thanks Yagyuu-senpai!" said Akaya, smiling widely. Nearly all of his doubts and worries had vanished. He ran back, ready to look for the data master. Niou and Yagyuu exhaled in relief, watching Akaya retreat, sprinting away from them before turning a corner. Finally he was gone.

Akaya ran full speed to the jogging trail, where they all ran laps around the entire camp every morning and every night. He stopped on the path, looking left and right frantically. He frowned when he found no traces of Yanagi. He hoped Yagyuu didn't lie to him or something because that would be so not gentlemanly and mean that Yagyuu's entire existance was a lie.

But then Akaya shook his head. No way. Yagyuu would never do such a thing. Yagyuu was nice. It was Niou who always played tricks on him. It could only mean that Yanagi had been around here before and had left shortly before Akaya had arrived.

Sighing, Akaya slumped against the nearest tree. He looked uneasily back at the forest behind him. The thick trees freaked him out. He didn't understand why a lot of the students liked going in there during their spare time. There was nothing but trees, leaves and bugs in the forests. Plus it was really easy to get lost in such a place. It had happened to Akaya once when he was younger and he hadn't been too fond of forest-y places since then. Who knows what kind of creatures lived in those trees. Akaya shuddered at the thought.

The sound of a branch snapping brought Akaya out of his thoughts. He jumped back, looking behind him at the forest where sounds of leaves ruffling and footsteps coming closer could be heard. Akaya took a step back. Crap, where there really wild animals in there...?

"I am very surprised that your skin bumps have not vanished by now, Doctor." came a distant voice from within the forest. It was coming closer and although it was far away, Akaya would recognize the voice of Yanagi anywhere.

The second year boy froze like a deer in headlights, hearing those steps approaching, closer and closer. Although the thick forest hid any figures, Akaya knew with certainty that Yanagi was approaching.

He panicked and, in the spur of the moment, he dived into the nearest bush.

Barely a minute later, two tall figures emerged from the forest a few meters away from Akaya's hiding spot. Akaya's heart skipped a beat, caught within a vast array of emotions ranging from happiness to panic. _Yanagi is here_… that was the only thought running through Akaya's mind.

"It is a good thing you can now get proper medical attention instead of relying on these forest herbs, Sadaharu. You won't be needing them for much longer." said Yanagi. Inui was holding what appeared to be some weird looking grass. His head was completely bandaged, yet he still had his glasses on. Strange, thought Akaya.

The bush Akaya was hiding in ruffled, shifting as green eyes blinked from within them. Akaya attempted to make himself comfortable in his hiding spot but it was a hard thing to do with so many branches poking at him from all directions. Akaya squinted his eyes and strained his ears, trying to take in as much of Yanagi as possible from his position.

Akaya could clearly make out the figure of Yanagi, clad in the same black jersey as Sanada and Niou had been wearing. The data master had his back turned to the camouflaged Akaya as he spoke to his friend Inui. But most importantly, Yanagi did not look like he had just been mauled by a mountain lion. Akaya exhaled in relief. Stupid Niou and his stupid jokes.

Akaya shifted again, tousling the leaves. He half wanted Inui to leave so that he could run to Yanagi and apologize and hug and kiss and do all kind of happy things together. But another part of Akaya knew it wouldn't be that easy and he felt nervous because of that. He didn't know just how mad Yanagi still was. Akaya just hoped his apologies would be enough. He would challenge Yanagi to another match if he had to, just to show the data master that he had changed and could control his Devil mode now.

What Akaya could hear of the conversation between Yanagi and Inui wasn't very interesting. It was data and statistics and percentages: all boring stuff. Akaya's body was restless in his crouching position, but he knew he couldn't leave in fear of being discovered. Eavesdropping was never a good thing to be caught doing, especially not when one's boyfriend might still be angry.

"We should head back to the dormitories. Our room assignments should be posted up on the bulletin board." said Inui.

Yanagi nodded and Akaya was afraid that they were both leaving already after all the trouble Akaya had gone through to find Yanagi. He nearly jumped right out of the bush right then and there. Instead, Yanagi spoke out again.

"You go on ahead, Sadaharu. I have some business to attend to here." said Yanagi.

Inui's face was expressionless thanks to the bandages, but he did sound a little surprised. At least he didn't ask questions.

"See you later then, Renji." said Inui. He left in the direction of the dorm. Yanagi remained standing in the same place and position as before, stiff and upright with his back to the hidden Akaya. The younger boy was confused as to what business Yanagi had in such a place until the data master turned and stared right at the bush Akaya was hiding in. Akaya froze for the second time that day.

"How long were you planning on hiding in there, Akaya?" Yanagi asked.

Akaya stood up as if on instinct, feeling vulnerable and intimidated that Yanagi had caught him. His only reassurance was that Yanagi had not sounded angry when he had called Akaya out.

Akaya looked away, feeling very awkward. He was at a lost about what to do or say. He couldn't mess this up. But the longer he stood there, his feet still buried in the bush, his uniform covered in leafs and with twigs sticking out of his hair, the more his confidence fell. He opened his mouth and re-closed it several times, words not coming out.

Akaya looked at the floor, stepping out from the bush. He walked forward, not daring to look up. He was afraid that he would chicken out the moment he looked up into Yanagi's face.

He didn't back out. Akaya reached Yanagi and extended out his arms, wrapping them firmly around Yanagi's middle. His fingers clenched in the fabric of the black jersey, grip solid and firm as if fearing that Yanagi would leave him alone again. Akaya leaned his head forward, against Yanagi's chest, smelling of sweat and the forest.

Akaya held his breath, waiting for a reaction from Yanagi. The older teen was immobile for a few moments before he, very carefully, brought his own arms up and wrapped them around Akaya's smaller figure, pressing them together.

The gesture was so small, but it meant everything for Akaya. It overwhelmed him. The embrace was a silent confirmation that there was still something between them, that they were still together and Yanagi still cared. Even if Yanagi was still angry, which he had every right to be, at least Akaya knew he had the chance to patch things up.

"I missed you." breathed Akaya against Yanagi's clothed chest.

Yanagi's arms tightened around him, squeezing for a brief instant. "It's good to be back." he muttered.

Akaya would have been happy to stay like that, clinging to Yanagi like he always used to do on a natural instinct. But instead, Yanagi plucked Akaya off of him, holding him by the shoulders in front of him. Akaya's forehead scrunched with worry, thinking that Yanagi was going to scold him. Instead, Akaya felt something tugging at his hair.

"Look at you. Your uniform is a mess now." said Yanagi. His fingers reached out and plucked leafs and small sticks out of Akaya's curls. "What were you thinking when you hid in that brush?"

Akaya saw that his knees had patches of dirt on them. But he found it was nothing compared to the grime on Yanagi's uniform. He pouted. "Like you're the one to talk. You don't look any better, Renji. Plus, you smell."

Yanagi gave a light chuckle, pulling out a particularly well tangled twig out of Akaya's hair. "Ah, I apologize. My hygiene has been neglected over the course of the last few weeks."

Akaya shook his head, shoving himself against Yanagi's body again, hugging him tightly. "It's fine. I don't care. I always tell my mom that baths are useless anyways. There's no point if we're just going to get dirty again the next day." said Akaya. He didn't want to let go of Yanagi. He didn't want to be separated and go through long weeks of isolation ever again. Akaya found all his regrets bubbling up and pushing themselves out of him in a hurry. "I just… I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry for what I did."

It just came out of Akaya in a wave. He had to say it. He had to tell Yanagi that he regretted his mistake so much. Even if apologizing would not change what he had done, he had to say it.

"I know you're probably still angry… and I know you might not believe me when I say it won't happen again, but I've changed." Akaya looked up at Yanagi's closed eyelids. "I trained hard with everyone's help." He grabbed Yanagi's arm and pulled him forward. "Renji, let's have a match. I need to show you."

Akaya's eyes were lit with fiery determination. It was the only way to show Yanagi how much he had matured, what he had learned and how much better he had gotten to now be able to suppress his Devil mode. He wanted to show Yanagi that the data master's sacrifice to leave him in this camp hadn't been in vain.

Yanagi didn't budge. "Show me what, Akaya?"

"How strong I am now. We… we beat Court 3 earlier. And I won my match. I mean, I got a lot of help from Shiraishi-senpai but I was able to control my Devil mode."

There was a pause. Then Yanagi's hand went on top of Akaya's head, petting his hair affectionately.

"That's very good, Akaya." said Yanagi. "I'm proud of you."

"So come have a match with me! I'll show you just how much I've changed!" said Akaya.

Yanagi gave him an apologetic gaze. "No, not today, Akaya." he said. Akaya looked like he was about to protest. Yanagi continued, "I just returned from a very intensive training session and I'm very tired. How about we have that match some other day?"

Akaya looked disappointed. But he guessed it couldn't be helped. Yanagi did look really tired. "Yeah but… I wanted to show you right away. I don't want you to remain angry. I want to fix what I broke so that we can be happy like before."

Yanagi took hold of Akaya's hand. "Akaya, I think I need to apologize to you as well." he said.

"Eh?" Akaya was surprised. Why did Yanagi need to apologize? All of this was his own fault, not Yanagi's.

"Although it is true you were the one at fault, what I said before I left was completely unnecessary." said Yanagi. "I regret leaving on such a bad note. I did miss you too, Akaya. When I said you weren't fit to be next year's captain… well I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know most of all that you are one of the most determined on the team and that you can do just about anything when you set your mind to it."

"So you're not… angry?"

"No, I would be lying if I said my anger wasn't still lingering." said Yanagi. "But I believe I was partially at fault as well. All I did was tell you to stop using your Devil mode without as much thought of how hard it would be for you to change your entire play style. Expecting you to change overnight… that was my mistake. I should have helped you towards that goal… instead, I practically abandoned you. I'm sorry for having been insensitive."

Akaya scratched his head. He didn't blame Yanagi for what happened, not one bit. It had been his own lapse in control that had caused this whole problem. "But it's my fault. You shouldn't be saying sorry-"

His sentence was cut off when Yanagi's slim fingers cradled the underside of Akaya's chin, tilting his head upward. Akaya emitted a silent gasp. He closed his eyes instinctively.

"Even so, I am sorry." said Yanagi before closing the distance between them.

The kiss they shared was short and sweet. It was a simple press of lips, but one that spread relief throughout Akaya. It said that Yanagi still felt very strongly towards him. They were still together despite the rough path they had encountered. And even if it would take time and a lot of work to bring their relationship back to where it was previously, Akaya felt like their bond had strengthened from going through the tough break.

It had been so long since they had kissed that Akaya wrapped his arms tightly around Yanagi's neck, keeping him in place as he indulged in kiss after kiss.

That was until Yanagi opened his mouth and gave a very big yawn.

"Ah, my apologies." said Yanagi sheepishly.

Akaya laughed. Usually it wouldn't be fun to have someone yawn while they were kissing you, but Yanagi really looked beyond tired. He must have had a really tough day. After all, the black jerseys were now the new 2nd court so they had had to play some tough high schoolers. Akaya realized he still had to catch up to Yanagi now and become even stronger.

But for now, perhaps it was better for Yanagi to get a nice meal, a hot shower and a long night's sleep. Akaya pulled Yanagi by the hand. This time Yanagi allowed himself to be dragged along. Akaya was looking far too enthusiastic about how fine everything had turned out.

"And don't forget, Renji. You promised me a match. Now that I can control my Devil mode, you are going down!" exclaimed Akaya.

Yanagi smiled. "Ah, whatever you say Akaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I had to make the balls to the face joke about Sanada. I had to. It will forever be funny to me.**

**Also, I was quite sad that Tezuka left. So Atobe is now FOREVER ALONE. I'm scared of what will happen now that an unsupportable, grouchy and sexually-frustrated rich teenager is on the loose in the U-17 camp. D: **

**I still have trouble writing Kinky pair. ;_; Even if I like them, they don't come as easily to me as others. I wonder why... ANYWHO I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite my complete failure when it came to writing Kinky Pair! Yay for the losers being back!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: same as usual. I own nothin'.**

* * *

><p>It seemed like the entire camp's middle school population had decided to show up in the bathing area immediately after suppertime. Normally that would have resulted in a complete disaster and people annoying Sanada to no end. But luckily for the vice-captain, everyone was too preoccupied with the reappearance of their missing partners to pay Sanada much attention. Niou was with Yagyuu in some isolated corner, Akaya was off with Yanagi in the hot tub and Marui was eating, as usual. Sanada was thankful. He was so tired and would have no patience dealing with the more immature members of his team had they decided to annoy him today. It felt like the day's exhaustion was finally catching up with Sanada, draining his energy.<p>

The open bathing room was not too bad considering how many were present. Although some people were definitely being much too touchy-feely with each other, at least they were too busy with their own business to care about much else. Other than that, Sanada wasn't about to complain about the huge room that looked more like a private onsen than a tennis camp's showering area. After being forced to bathe in the forest's small water streams for the last few weeks, this was a luxury.

The bathing area was enormous and had a huge hot tub in the middle, one that looked inviting with the promise of soothing Sanada's sore muscles.

Sanada went to the shower sprays first to give himself a quick rinse. The water felt heavenly on his skin, cool enough for his heat to diminish but not cold enough to make him shiver. The moment he stepped out of the water's spray, he saw Yukimura beckoning him over. Sanada saw that Yukimura was next to the benches and faucets, holding a washcloth and soap.

Sanada straightened up his shoulders and walked forward. He scowled because the alternative was getting flustered, which would only result in Yukimura teasing him yet again. He forced himself not to think about what had happened between them earlier as he joined his captain.

"Sit down, I'll wash your back." said Yukimura, smiling and sparkling with cleanliness. Sanada grumbled something incoherent and took a seat on the bench in front of Yukimura, willing himself not to be embarrassed or think too much about the feeling of Yukimura's hand on his bare back.

However, it proved not to be much of a problem. As Yukimura spread the soap and cloth over Sanada's back in gentle soothing touches, Sanada found his muscles automatically relaxing and his mind going blank. His eyelids drooped as the light caresses continued, feeling heavenly on his usually tense body. The relaxing warmth combined with his full stomach from supper made him feel better than he had in weeks.

When Yukimura finished, he asked Sanada, "Do you want me to wash your hair as well?"

Sanada yawned widely, barely able to respond. "Ah..." he groaned out. He blinked rapidly, forcing himself to stay awake until he could at least get to bed. Sanada was awakened when Yukimura grabbed a small bucket of water and dumped it over Sanada's head. Sanada coughed and sputtered. Yukimura squeaked a "Sorry!" before lathering his hands in shampoo and attacking Sanada's scalp.

That woke him up quite a bit. Yukimura was quite rough, pulling on his hair and digging deep into his head, mumbling something about him having a lot of dirt in there. Sanada wasn't really surprised. He was probably going to have to wash his cap as well later. Yukimura hummed as he worked, alternating between rubbing at the raven-colored hair roughly and making mohawks and pompadours in Sanada's hair for the fun of it. The black strands were oddly volatile, easy to make them stick out at weird angles if enough shampoo was used.

When Yukimura was done, he dumped another bucket of water over Sanada's head to erase the soap residue in his hair. Yukimura then shoved the washcloth into Sanada's hands. "I'm assuming you don't want me to wash your front for you." said Yukimura. "So finish up and come join me in the hot tub, okay?"

Sanada did exactly that, scrubbing down the rest of his body meticulously. He was careful of the scratches on his chest, giving himself a mental note to look for new bandages later as the old ones had been thrown away. His eyepatch stayed on since his eye felt much too sensitive to brave the open air. By the end of it, he felt like he had a brand new body. He had been crusted in dirt and mud for so long that he nearly forgot how great it felt to be clean, smelling of soap and water. He eagerly went to the large hot tub and joined Yukimura in the steam-cloaked water.

A lot of people were in the hot tub, making it somewhat cramped. But at least the people were relaxing and not screaming and splashing water everywhere. Shiraishi appeared to be keeping his hyperactive club members in check and Yanagi had sat down with Akaya at a distance away from Niou. All was good.

Sanada sat next to Yukimura, the hot water rising to his shoulders. He sighed at the feeling. He felt almost drowsy with the mixture of his exhaustion and the comfortable heat. Yukimura looked over at him for a second but continued his conversation with Fuji.

"No, I'm telling you, he's going to be completely outraged." said Yukimura. "He'll be throwing a royal fit the minute he returns and realizes everyone is back."

"Saa… I don't quite agree. Surely Atobe will be feeling upset over Tezuka's departure. I believe Atobe will be more melancholic at first and perhaps throw that tantrum tomorrow." said Fuji.

"Atobe being upset… Hm, I don't quite see it." said Yukimura. "We shall see when the diva himself comes back, I suppose."

Sanada frowned at what he heard, blinking through the haze of relaxation that was pressing down on his mind. He touched Yukimura's shoulder. "Yukimura," his voice came out as a tired drawl. "Where did Tezuka go?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." said Fuji.

Yukimura flashed Sanada a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. "Tezuka left for Germany to become a pro."

Sanada jolted up. "_What?"_ Whatever it was he had expected to hear, it wasn't that. Tezuka had been scouted? Germany? But... it was so sudden.

"He reached the Pinnacle of Perfection." explained Yukimura. "It was quite the spectacle."

They didn't say much more on the subject after that, with Yukimura sinking in place next to Sanada and Fuji getting swept up by his red-haired friend from Seigaku. Sanada closed his eyes, leaning his head back. So Tezuka was going to Germany… They were the same age, yet Tezuka was already so much ahead. Somehow, this made Sanada feel like training harder. Becoming a pro... it wasn't something Sanada had never thought of, but he wasn't quite sure he would actually have the guts to get up and leave the country if that's what it came down to. Tezuka was quite something.

Then Sanada yawned again, loudly. All his thoughts of more training vanished in a second. If he trained right now, he would probably die of exhaustion. Already he felt his head nodding off into the sweet realm of sleep. The warm water seeped into him, tranquilizing his mind and body.

He heard the airy sound of Yukimura chuckling beside him. "Don't fall asleep here, Sanada." warned the bluenette.

Sanada exhaled, crooking his head to the side with his eyes refusing to open more than a slit. His cheek met the solid surface of Yukimura's shoulder. He rested his head there in the junction between Yukimura's shoulder and neck. The tiny amount he could see of Yukimura's skin was smooth and much tanner than it had been weeks ago. Yukimura must have been working out in the sun a lot more. Sanada sighed, smelling the scent of Seiichi and soap and flowers.

"Tired." Sanada mumbled.

Yukimura's frame trembled with laughter. "Yes, I can see that." he said. "Well, I'm sure you've had an exhausting day. How about we go find your room number before you fall asleep on my shoulder?"

Sanada grunted. Every part of his body didn't want to move from this comfortable position even with the promise of a warm bed waiting for him. It was only after Yukimura jostled him and splashed water in his face that Sanada shifted and got out of the water. He shivered as he dried himself off with a cotton white towel. Sanada wrapped his chest in new bandages and put on some loose sweatpants and t-shirt as nightwear.

Sanada lumped around like a zombie behind Yukimura as they exited the bathing room. He followed the bluenette up to the second floor. They began their search for Room 217, which was now Sanada's new room according to the list at the entrance. Room 217 was quite far and isolated from most other rooms and Sanada felt like the hallway was never-ending for how far it was. When they reached the appropriate door, Yukimura knocked twice and waited for someone to answer.

The one who answered was the orange-haired boy from Yamabuki, Sengoku. Yukimura could spot Tachibana, the Fudomine captain, and Ishida from Shitenhouji inside the room as well.

"I'm bringing you your new roommate." announced Yukimura, dragging Sanada inside. Sanada tried to voice some sort of greeting but it came out as a lazy grunt. Yukimura looked around apologetically. "He's just tired today but I assure you Sanada won't be any trouble."

Tachibana smiled and paused in the middle of brushing his teeth. "It's fine, we'll make sure not to make too much noise."

Sengoku looked at Sanada as if observing a new species. "Man, he looks half-dead. I hope he doesn't snore. He looks like the type who snores."

Ishida was meditating in the corner and didn't stir.

Yukimura dragged Sanada to the only unoccupied bed. Sanada collapsed on top of the covers like a log. He began breathing deeply as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yukimura laughed lightly, pulling the covers over Sanada. Yukimura doubted anything could wake Sanada up now.

"Good night, Sanada." said Yukimura.

Sanada mumbled something that sounded like "Tarundoru".

The Rikkai captain made his way back to his own room. Everyone was coming back from the baths by now, talking and laughing in the hallways. Most of the black jerseys looked tired and were retreating into their new rooms, often accompanied by their teammates and friends even if they looked ready to fall asleep at any second.

Yukimura smiled all the way back to his room. There was only one happy thought running round and round in his head. _Sanada was back. His team was back_. He felt euphoric.

He shut the door to his room, seeing that Shiraishi and Fuji were already back, tending to their respective plants or beetle.

"Where's Sanada-kun?" Fuji asked.

"Sleeping." said Yukimura.

Shiraishi nodded. "Ah, the poor guy looked utterly exhausted." he said. "After all the black jerseys have been through… well, it's impressive." Sanada and other black jerseys had told their teammates stories during suppertime. They spoke about what had happened from the moment they had left the camp and gone training up on the cliff. It was quite a far-fetched story, but the black jersey's ragged state convinced just about everyone.

"Well, I for one am quite glad the black jerseys have returned." said Fuji. His eyes glinted dangerously. "It gives me more people to photograph."

Shiraishi laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject. "So Yukimura-kun, you must be very happy to have your vice-captain back." he said. He approached Yukimura in a rather unnerving way. "So, has anything special happened between you two so far?" Shiraishi said it in his _We-are-friends-and-you-can-tell-me-anything_ voice.

Fuji's interest perked up as well. "Yes, surely you two must have been happy to see one another." he smiled as if he knew exactly what had happened.

Yukimura felt his face heating up. "I-I don't know what you two are talking about." he said quickly. Shiraishi and Fuji stared at him with a look that said they didn't believe a word of it. Yukimura knew he must not be too convincing with his reddening face. "I mean… we did kiss and… yeah. But me and Sanada haven't been together for all that long so we didn't... we haven't gone too far yet."

"Oh, so you haven't done it yet?" said Fuji. Yukimura shook his head no, looking somewhat embarrassed at the blunt questionning.

"Well I suppose its fine." said Shiraishi. "You should proceed only when you are ready afterall. I'm only surprised since Sanada-kun doesn't exactly seem like the slow and romantic type."

"Sanada is shy about these things… well most of the time." said Yukimura. Sanada used to be quite shy, but Yukimura recalled how _bold_ the vice-captain had been earlier today. He got shivers just thinking about it.

"Ah, so you do wish to go further with him?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura felt the blush on his cheeks intensifying. "W-Well… I wouldn't mind… but I'm not sure about some… things." It wasn't like he had any past experience. "Besides, I don't think it will happen right now. I don't think he would want to. Sanada sets a fine line between his tennis time and intimate life."

"You don't know that. There is a first time for everything, even if first times are often clumsy. Maybe it's better to get the awkwardness out of the way first." said Shiraishi. "Perhaps if you set the mood nicely, with a nice romantic date…"

"Yes, with lit candles and a bottle of lube on the counter. It says plenty." nodded Fuji.

Yukimura choked. "I-I don't even have lu-lu… _that_."

"Use your oil paint then. I'm sure it's slick enough." said Fuji. "You paint, right?"

Yukimura and Shiraishi stared at Fuji in horror.

"I was only joking." said Fuji. "Mostly."

Yukimura decided that he didn't want the conversation to go deeper than this otherwise he might very well die of mortification. He grabbed his bag of toiletries, willing the blush in his cheeks to go away. "Okay, enough about this. Me and Sanada will not be doing _that_ anytime soon." announced the Rikkai captain. "I'm using the washroom first." The Rikkai captain vanished inside the door on the side that held the tiny washroom, isolating himself from his roommates in order to cool off.

Shiraishi stared at the door Yukimura had vanished through. "Do you think we went too far?" he asked Fuji. "I hope he's not upset."

"I think he's just not used to talking about it." said Fuji, chuckling. "Don't worry, he was just embarrassed. If he was mad, we would know it." The brunette picked up his tiny violet watering can and lightly sprinkled his cactus with water. He pointed to Shiraishi's poisonous grass. "Does yours need watering too?"

"Just a bit, please." said Shiraishi. "And either way, I think we've teased Yukimura-kun enough for one day."

"Ah, we wouldn't want to get our senses removed. It would be awful." said Fuji. He sighed, looking out the window and at the perfectly tranquil sky. "What a waste of a perfectly good evening. We should be celebrating the return of our teammates. I had invited Eiji and Taka-san over but they both rejected my offer. I wonder why…"

"I'm sure they were all exhausted." said Shiraishi. "And they probably wanted some time alone with their partners too. They haven't seen each other in weeks after all."

Fuji gave an expression that was close to a pout. "I suppose you're right…" he murmured. He turned to Shiraishi, putting down the watering can. "But we can celebrate here instead. There is much to celebrate today. Like your victory over the 3rd court. You were great." Fuji beamed.

Shiraishi scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. "I took off my bandages for the first time in years… yet our victory seems so meagre compared to what happened afterwards, huh?" With Tezuka's achievement, Atobe's passion and the return of the black jerseys, barely anyone remembered the first match of the day that Shiraishi and Akaya had struggled over to win. Having Fuji congratulate him made Shiraishi smile. "But thanks, Fuji-kun. It means a lot."

"Yes, it is a shame that everyone forgot your accomplishments." said Fuji. "But I do have a question to ask you, Shiraishi-kun…"

Suddenly, Fuji's hand scooped in and grasped Shiraishi's bandaged arm. Fuji's face was close, his eyes such a deep piercing blue that Shiraishi couldn't help but stare and be mesmerized by the color.

"Your golden gauntlet… you put it back?" asked Fuji, cradling Shiraishi's arm in his hands.

"Y-Yeah. Osamu would kill me if I didn't." said Shiraishi.

Fuji nodded. "During our match… at the Nationals." Fuji met Shiraishi's gaze. "Were you wearing it at that time?"

Shiraishi had to stop for a second and think. "Yes, I was wearing it at the time." he said. "Sorry." he added when Fuji looked down, as if disappointed.

"Don't be." said Fuji. His smile was back, but it was different than usual. This one was determined. "Before this year, I never had a strong attachment to tennis… it came easily to me, just like everything else. But now I feel a real challenge for once. I want to defeat you all with hard work." Fuji felt giddy. The simple thought of defeating someone who had previously been undefeatable to him made his heart pump. It meant hard work and intensive training. For once, Fuji felt like he had a goal to set out for.

Surely, a victory earned through hard-work would feel much better than one he didn't try hard for. Fuji longed to find out, longed to feel the sensation of his hard work paying off.

"Next time we play a match, I'll make sure you take these off." said Fuji, indicating to the bandages. "I never lose to an opponent twice."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Mm, perhaps." said Fuji. "I'll be training harder from now on. You better watch out." He let go of Shiraishi's arm but didn't step back. The Shitenhouji player continued to stare at those blue orbs. They were so striking, a blue so ocean deep that did not even compare to neither Yukimura's cerulean gaze nor Atobe's sapphire eyes. It was a shame Fuji didn't open his eyes more often.

Shiraishi found his lips opening and forming words all by themselves. "You have very pretty eyes."

Fuji blinked in surprise.

And then Shiraishi's frame jerked, a strangled sound escaping his throat. His face contorted into an expression of pain.

"What happened?" Fuji asked, alarmed.

"I think… your cactus attacked me again." said Shiraishi in that strangled voice. He felt the spine of three needles digging into his back. Once again, Shiraishi had the impression that Fuji's cactus just didn't like him.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh as he circled behind Shiraishi and pinned out the three sharp needles sticking out of the Shitenhouji player's back. "My cactus is rather protective of me." said Fuji. "He must see you as a threat."

"But I'm not a threat to anyone."

"Saa…"

Suddenly, a loud thump sounded from outside, as if something had smashed against the wall. Fuji and Shiraishi stared at each other in alarm. A few seconds passed and the noise happened again, only this time accompanied by screams from students out in the hallway.

"What was that?" asked Yukimura the moment he bolted out of the washroom, he face also showing signs of worry. The noises sounded again and again. It was like someone was hitting objects against walls and doors out in the hallway. People outside were running and shouting.

"Should we go check?" said Shiraishi.

Before any of them could react, the door to their bedroom opened. Fuji's brother, Fuji Yuuta, stood at the entrance.

"Brother! Take cover! It's a pillow fi-" Yuuta's words were cut off when a large pillow flew in from the sides and stuck Yuuta on the head, knocking him to the ground.

Fuji's eyes were murderous. The Seigakuan grabbed the newest pillow, looking ready to walk out and massacre whoever had hit his precious brother. "Unforgivable." he muttered. From what they could see, a full-out pillow fight had broken out in the hallway with people shouting, running and throwing pillows at each other in all directions.

Yukimura scowled. "They'll wake up Sanada with all this noise." The Rikkai captain picked up two pillows. "Unacceptable." he hissed menacingly.

Shiraishi grabbed the last pillow remaining. "A pillow fight, huh? It's been a while, but the Bible of Naniwa won't lose to anyone. My pillow fighting techniques are perfect."

Yukimura smirked. "Let's go." he said. The three of them sprinted out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>And thus, the Five-Hour Pillow War had begun. It was a brutal battle with a great number of casualties that raged well into the night. All room numbers and citizens of all teams and territories joined in the fight for their glory. Unfortunately, the majority were soon eliminated within the first hour. It was chaos.<em>

_The valiant Fuji Shuusuke, fighting for his fallen brother, fought gallantly, tearing down the entire Higa Chuu team all by his lonesome. The courageous Shiraishi Kuranosuke ran to his own team's aid but didn't make it on time. The Shitenhouji players had already been wiped out by the famous Golden Pair by the time Shiraishi arrived at the scene. Mad with rage, Shiraishi tore down the synchro and annihilated every doubles pairs who got in his way._

_But it was the great Yukimura Seiichi who vanquished and conquered the most territory, not stopping his domination until just one room was left standing. Fighting for his beloved sleeping lover, Yukimura fought what was perhaps the most remarkable battle in the history of pillow wars against the stronghold of Niou Kingdom._

_Niou Kingdom had been barricaded with mountains and walls of pillows. But Yukimura did not stop there. No, Niou Kingdom was the closest to his lover's room and therefore had to be eradicated._

_The great Yukimura Seiichi tore down the enemy's defences, soon joined by Fuji and Shiraishi, his two associates. While Fuji and Shiraishi fought against the monstrous figure of Kabaji, Yukimura faced off against Niou one on one. With fluffy pillows firm in their grasp, they attacked. Both faced brutal injuries and pillows to the face, but it was the ruler of Niou Kingdom who fell first._

_And so that was how the Great Yukimura, Valiant Fuji and Courageous Shiraishi conquered the second floor hallway in the greatest pillow war that had ever raged the lands. Swept with admiration and fear, not a single civilian got in their way as they headed back to Room 201, now known as the room of the Victors and Kings. Everyone retreated back to their own lands as darkness swept through the dormitory… since it was night time._

_Sanada slept through the whole thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**And there goes my pillow fight headcanon. THIS TOTALLY HAPPENED DO NOT QUESTION ME. **

**Since I have nothing else to say here, I'll just once again take the chance to thank all my readers and reviewers and anyone who faved and alerted this story. I LOVE YOUUU~ I hope you all stick around for the final 3 chapters of this story. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dissssssclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. Neither is Tylenol.**

* * *

><p>Marui was feeling positively exuberant, seeing the ball rolling along the top of the net and then dropping on the opponent's side of the court. And Jackal, being the baldy that he is, didn't get to the ball on time. Once again, it was another point for Marui.<p>

"Ha! How do you like my genius?" said Marui, standing up straight with a victorious grin. "What's the score now, like ten billion to zero?"

Jackal sighed from behind the net. "It's a tiebreaker 19-18."

"I thought you trained in caves and waterfalls. Weren't you supposed to get better?" asked Marui. "On the other hand, maybe you did get better… I'm just too awesome to lose against you." Marui nodded at that logic. No way would he ever lose to a baldy.

But still… something was missing. Marui looked to the side, where Jirou was sitting against the fence, crumpled up and still as a statue. Marui sighed. It just wasn't the same without Jirou jumping up and down and telling him how awesome he was after every shot.

"Let's continue this some other time." Marui told Jackal. He was no longer in the mood to play now. Besides, it was pretty obvious that Marui was going to win. He was just sparing Jackal the humiliation of losing. Marui was just that amesome.

Marui didn't wait for an answer from Jackal. Instead, he just proceeded to walk to Jirou's side, laying his racket down. Jackal sighed and left, feeling like this entire thing had been a waste of time. Really, why had Marui even demanded a match if they weren't going to finish?

Marui sat down next to Jirou, leaning back with his back against the fence. Jirou's eyes shifted to the side to look at Marui. He smiled, trying hard not to move his body around too much.

"You were great, Marui." said Jirou, beaming. Even if he was in pain, having Marui there made it better.

"You should've stayed in bed like the rest of your team if you're in this much pain." said Marui, frowning. His hand lay close to Jirou's, brushing their fingers together. Even if it was a small touch, it still spread goosebumps up his arm. "Man, and here I thought my captain was brutal. Yours is just as bad, huh?"

Jirou shook his head. "Atobe's just upset and that's his way of showing it." Atobe had woken up the entire Hyotei tennis team early in the morning, immediately upon coming back from the airport. Atobe had taken on each member one by one in long matches and thoroughly annihilated them, showing no mercy and playing in such a fierce manner that no one else scored even a single game. After the matches and all the exercises Atobe had put them through, the entire Hyotei team was now sore beyond belief, their muscles in flaring pain.

"Plus, there was no way I would ever miss your match, Marui." Jirou added. The other Hyotei players were in their rooms, ready to groan in pain all day. At least Jirou would be in pain with Marui around and that was always better. "It doesn't hurt too much if I don't move."

"Reminds me of the time before the Nationals. Captain Yukimura was pushing us so hard that we were in pain after every practice." said Marui. Despite being in pain, Jirou still appeared cheerful thanks to Marui's mere presence. Marui found himself smiling back.

"Hey, maybe we can both ditch practice and go read manga in our room all day." said Marui. Yukimura would kill him for doing that, but hey, sometimes a break was exactly what they all needed.

Jirou looked nervous at the thought of getting up and walking all the way back to the dorms. "It's alright. I don't want you to get in trouble with your captain. I can watch you practice from here, so it's fine."

"Stupid. You'll be left out then. That's no good. Maybe I'll have to beat your captain to a tennis match and teach him a lesson."

Jirou's mouth was open and gaping at the thought. Marui and Atobe playing a match? But… that couldn't happen. The whole world would implode from the sheer awesomeness of it if the two greatest and most skilled people in the world decided to play tennis against each other.

"Of course, I would win thanks to my genius skill." nodded Marui. "But that'll teach that Atobe dude a lesson. Gosh, that captain of yours is just way too conceited. Don't you just hate people like that?"

Jirou cocked his head to the side. "Not really." he admitted. "I think being confident in yourself is a good thing."

Marui shrugged. "Suit yourself then." He paused. "So… uh, do you want me to bring you anything? I can get Jackal to fetch it for you. If you're hungry or thirsty…"

"I'm fine, Marui. Thanks for asking." said Jirou. "I just need to take it easy."

"Okay…" Marui leaned back again, feeling a bit useless. He spared a few glances in Jirou's direction, seeing that blond hair being tousled by the wind. Jirou was sitting stiffly, but not daring to move because of all his aching joints. Marui blew a bubble with his gum, letting it snap sharply.

It was fun, being with Jirou. The blond boy was always so happy to see him, even though they saw each other every day. It always made Marui's day brighter. Even if he were having a bad day, Jirou would always be there to cheer him up. Marui felt like he did nothing in return... well, aside from being in Jirou's presence, which Jirou had every reason to be amazed.

But what was he supposed to do in this case? Jirou obviously didn't want to move. Should he give Jirou a massage? Or maybe some Tylenol would help sooth his muscle pain? Marui just didn't know. What would make Jirou feel better? Maybe...

Marui nearly choked on his gum at the next thought he had. He looked over at Jirou again, then back down at the ground in a mix of panic and embarrassment. No… he couldn't do _that_. ...Well, there was no doubt Jirou would be happy but… no no NO! Marui shook his head, stuck in a dilemma. Marui felt his face heating up. But maybe... maybe it wouldn't be too bad. It was what couples did right? And he _was _Jirou's boyfriend so he was allowed to do it…

"Marui?" asked Jirou, seeing an array of emotions crossing Marui's face out of the corner of his eye. "Is everything okay?"

Marui jolted. "Yes! Everything is great, just peachy!" he said. he swallowed nervously. His fingers played with the grass on the ground. "Hey, uh… you can't move, right?"

"Not since the last time I checked."

"Okay, good! I mean, no, not good. I was just…" Marui groaned. This was awful. No, this was a really bad idea. His common sense told him to completely forget he had thought of this in the first place.

Jirou didn't know what was going on but he pushed his hand a little to the side, skimming the back of his hand against Marui's. "Okay then." he said simply. And then he showed Marui _that really cute smile. _The redhead blinked and decided right then and there. Marui moved, sitting up on his knees. Jirou's smile vanished for a second, thinking he had said or done something wrong. But instead of leaving, Marui was suddenly sitting right in front of Jirou, reaching his hands out.

"Marui?" asked Jirou, feeling Marui's rather sweaty palms holding his head in a tight grip.

"Don't move." said Marui. His face was red, but his eyes were looking at Jirou with determination.

"I told you I couldn't move." replied Jirou. His throat felt rather dry all of a sudden. No, Marui couldn't be… could he…?

Marui said nothing more. His hands and lips were quivering, appearing nervous. It was still strange to see Marui being uncertain about something. A few seconds passed and then Marui appeared to have come to some type of resolve. His head approached Jirou's, cautiously and slowly. Jirou stopped breathing, his eyes wide. Even if he could move away, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Marui paused a few more times, his progress becoming increasingly slow until he could no longer approach without pressing their mouths together. Jirou heard Marui swallow, his throat bobbing.

And then Jirou decided that, pain or no pain, he couldn't wait any longer. Despite his neck muscles screaming in protest, Jirou craned his head up and mashed their lips together.

Marui made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Jirou pressed closer, ignoring the throbbing in all his joints and focusing solely on the feeling of Marui's soft and apple-gum flavoured mouth. He got a few lip movements as a response from Marui, making Jirou feel victorious as if he had just won a super important match.

When Marui pulled back a few seconds later, his face was as red as his hair. He looked down at the grass.

"Liar." Marui said, his voice a broken squeek. "You said you wouldn't move."

"Sorry." Jirou sounded much too cheerful about this whole thing. Marui glared. Jirou smiled widely. "Thanks though. I'm super happy."

"Stupid." said Marui, grumbling. "Just think of it as payback… for all the cakes, gum and manga you bought me over the years."

Jirou felt now more than ever that all that money he spent on sweets for Marui had been worth every penny. He let himself lay back against the fence once more, cringing at the pain along his backside. But when Marui sat next to him again, leaning against him in a tranquil silence, Jirou thought that this was the most perfect day of his life and that he definitely should thank Atobe later for the harsh morning training.

* * *

><p>Akaya's head lay on his plate, looking like a dead pile of black seaweed. Good thing Akaya's plate was devoid of food or else the younger boy would have a face-full of nutrients smothered all over his face. Yanagi sighed, pulling Akaya's chin up and telling him that it was impolite to sleep during their first breakfast together since the black jerseys had returned.<p>

Akaya rubbed his eyes, swaying slightly. He looked beyond tired. He was more in the walking zombie stage. The Rikkai team sitting around the round table gave Akaya small smiles.

"It's not my fault, Renji." slurred Akaya. "Stupid vice-captain made me train this morning."

Sanada paused in the middle of eating his enormous plate full of fish, eggs and vegetables to glare at Akaya. He made the effort to chew and swallow before talking.

"Akaya, you are going to be the future captain and therefore it is important that you learn discipline." said Sanada.

"That doesn't mean you have to wake me up at four in the morning to train!" shouted Akaya, groggy and tired. The pillow fight had ended too late and he was pretty sure he had gotten only 2 hours of sleep before Sanada had woken him up. Akaya had fallen asleep twice during the morning meditation and he hadn't had enough energy to win a single game from Sanada when they played tennis afterwards. And now his face hurt, both from last night's pillow war, but also because he had gotten a slap from Sanada for not playing at his best.

Sanada on the other hand looked fully rested despite his early rise. He had been happy to meditate again after a long rest on a bed that was a thousand times more comfortable than the cave up on the cliff. Even though the training in the mountains had greatly helped him improve, Sanada was happy to be able to sleep without being woken up every few hours. He had missed his old routine.

He was even happier for the abundance of food at the camp… which he would be eating right now if Akaya wasn't being such an obnoxious brat. Geez, the camp was supposed to have knocked some discipline inside that boy. Obviously that wasn't the case.

"Akaya, I'll show you what kind of training I went through!" bellowed Sanada, pointing his chopsticks in Akaya's direction. "From now on, you'll wake up every few hours at night and train with me!"

Akaya looked absolutely horrified, gripping Yanagi's arm and looking over at Yukimura for support. "Captain, do something!" whined Akaya. He had no doubt that Sanada would really keep his word if given the chance.

Yukimura chuckled, picking at his own food. "It's alright, Akaya. It might be good for you." he said it cheerfully. "Intensive training builds character."

"Yeah, brat. You_ are_ the next year's captain so it's only fair that you train hard." said Niou, smirking.

Akaya groaned, faceplanting into his plate once more.

This totally sucked. Now that Sanada was back, he would be training Akaya like a slave and Yukimura didn't look ready to stop it. Not to mention that all those stupid black jerseys were ahead of him now, even though he had made it to Court 3. Plus, Akaya now had to share a room with a bunch of weird guys from other schools.

Akaya pouted. Why couldn't he have shared a room with Yanagi? No, instead he gets that snake freak from Seigaku, the mushroom head from Hyotei and some bored-looking guy from Shitenhouji. Yukimura had told him that this was a great opportunity to get to know the other teams better but Akaya wasn't convinced.

The team merely smiled at Akaya and went back to eating their food. Sanada was chugging his mountain of food down his throat at an alarming pace, barely chewing before swallowing. Yukimura chuckled. Apparently the cliff-top hadn't given the black jerseys much food. Even so, the bluenette had to tell Sanada to slow down before he choked on something. Yanagi's plate was just as big as Sanada's, but at least the data master had the decency to chew slowly and wipe his mouth once in a while. Niou and Yagyuu sat side by side. Niou's face was a little swollen and he cringed when he chewed large bites. Yukimura assumed it was because of all the pillows to the face Niou had received yesterday. Yagyuu sat with his legs crossed and drank his tea like they were at some fancy dinner party. Marui and Jackal weren't there, out playing tennis, according to Yanagi.

Before they could make more small talk, the double doors leading to the dining hall smashed open. Immediately, an overwhelming aura of malice and spite filled the room. The team paused in the midst of eating and turned to look at the door.

It was Atobe. Walking in their direction. And looking peeved.

Yukimura began coughing, his food going down his throat the wrong way. Oh no. Not Atobe. Not now that Tezuka was gone. This was not good at all. Yukimura turned to his team, his eyes reflecting nothing but seriousness. Yukimura whispered just a single word to them.

"Run."

And that one word was enough. Akaya and Yanagi acted fast, picking up their plate in a hurry and joining the Seigaku table in the blink of an eye. Yagyuu politely excused himself, rushing to get out of the room. Niou dropped under the table and resurfaced on the other side, sprinting to the nearest exit.

Yukimura grabbed Sanada's arm, abandoning his own plate. Sanada seemed oblivious to the danger that was present and was still in the midst of swallowing his bite of toast, frowning at the bluenette. Yukimura hissed at him to hurry up before they got pulled into a hurricane of Atobe's egoist complaints. Sanada took much too long to finally get up from his seat, grumbling as he did so. Yukimura pulled him forward, hoping they could make it outside and find a hiding spot before Atobe caught up to them.

"Halt!" came Atobe's voice, closer than before. Yukimura cringed, not turning back. They had to get out of here before it was too late. The footsteps were coming closer and Sanada was suddenly much too slow. They weren't going to make it.

And then Atobe passed by them, not even sparing a glance in Yukimura's direction.

Yukimura stopped and blinked, watching Atobe jog forward and chase after Rikkai's well-known trickster of the court. Niou gave up all pretences of speed walking and opted for running out of the building in a hurry, away from Atobe. That didn't stop the Hyotei captain from continuing his chase, yelling after Niou.

"I order you to stop this instant you cadaverous peon!" shouted Atobe. "Return Kabaji to me at once!"

And then they were gone, having left the building with Atobe hot on Niou's heels. Looks like Niou's new friendship with Kabaji hadn't gone unnoticed by the angry-looking Atobe.

Either way, Yukimura was glad Atobe hadn't been chasing after him instead. He exhaled in relief, turning back to Sanada and smiling. "We dodged a bullet there, didn't we Sanada?"

Sanada looked back at the table, where his plate full of food was still lying there.

"Come on, let's go start on our warm-ups outside." said Yukimura, beaming. "Don't tell me you want to slack off and eat all morning. Training comes first."

"Ah…" Even though Sanada was still hungry from weeks of training on a cliffside with barely any edible food, practice was still important. He sighed and followed Yukimura outside. Slacking off was not permitted.

It was a cloudy day, grey and windy. It didn't look like it was going to rain but that didn't stop the temperature from being quite chilly. Yukimura shivered, pressing his jersey closer against him. At least he had decided to wear his track pants today instead of his shorts.

"Why don't you just put on your jersey properly?" asked Sanada. Really, there was no point in Yukimura keeping that jersey over his shoulders if he was cold. He should just wear it like any normal and un-godly person

Yukimura looked at his vice-captain as if Sanada had gone crazy. "Oh sure, why don't you just take off your cap while you're at it?" said Yukimura, his tone telling Sanada exactly what a terrible idea it was to actually _take off his jersey_. "My jersey stays where it is, thanks."

"I was just asking." mumbled Sanada.

They ran their laps on the dirt track that surrounded the entire camp. Only a few others, mostly high schoolers, were already running. Yukimura sprinted forward faster than everyone else, determined to get ahead. Each time he trained, Yukimura was brutally reminded of the fact that he was still in Court 6. Sanada was in Court 2, Akaya was in Court 3, yet he, the captain of Rikkaidai, was stuck back in a low court number. Yukimura knew he had to catch up and prove himself worthy. So he ran, faster and faster until he wasn't cold anymore and sweat ran down his forehead, absorbed by his headband.

He didn't know how long he ran, but his legs were stiff and exhausted when he decided to stop. Yukimura splayed himself out on the cool grass nearby. The morning dew seeped through his uniform. Yukimura wiped at his forehead, readjusting the headband. It had been a long time since he had pushed himself so much for a morning run.

A few minutes later, Sanada joined him, drinking his water bottle and sitting down next to Yukimura. Sanada fanned his sweat-soaked face with his cap.

"How many?" Sanada wheezed out.

"Thirty laps." said Yukimura. And considering how big each lap was, thirty was quite something. "You?"

"Twenty-four." replied Sanada. Other players, many more than before, were now outside and warming up as well. "Something on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Yukimura.

"You just seem… enthusiastic today." said Sanada. Maybe enthusiastic wasn't the right word. It was more like Yukimura was pushing himself a lot more than what was normal and Sanada didn't really see any reason for it.

"Hm… well I do have to try harder now. I can't let you or Akaya beat me to the top." said Yukimura. "I am the captain after all."

"Being captain doesn't mean you have to be the best." said Sanada.

"Of course I have to be the best." said Yukimura. "Otherwise I wouldn't be captain of the team. If you ever defeat me, I'll let you be captain."

"No thanks." said Sanada gruffly. "Just don't push yourself like this all day or you'll collapse."

"Always the worrywart, Sanada…" Gosh, Sanada didn't worry about Niou and Akaya even when they collapsed in the middle of practice from exhaustion. But the minute Yukimura did a few laps, Sanada was pecking at him not to push himself. Yukimura knew it was because Sanada cared and Yukimura's hospitalization was still fresh in his mind, but Yukimura felt that the concern was quite unnecessary at times.

The tennis courts were visible from their position. Yukimura could easily make out Yanagi's tall stature with Akaya by his side. Marui's red hair next to Jirou's blond strands was also quite easy to spot. Niou was nowhere to be seen and Yukimura wondered if the trickster had managed to escape from Atobe.

"Think Niou got away?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada shrugged, not really caring.

"Atobe's going to be a pain without Tezuka around to deal with him." said Yukimura. "I heard Atobe brutally defeated his entire team this morning and that's why none of them were at breakfast." Yukimura didn't really see what the big deal was. He had trained his team to the point of them fainting in the showers and being unable to move their limbs for days afterwards. Hyotei must be going soft. Sometimes intense training was the best way of showing the team who was in charge and who had the power to assign laps.

"Atobe should be happy for Tezuka." grunted Sanada. "I mean, it's a big deal. Going overseas to become a pro… not everyone can do that."

"I guess."

There was a pause. The cold wind blew by, shaking Yukimura's hair. Blue strands fell into his eyes. He shook his head, folding his hair behind his ears. Right… Sanada was right. Not everyone can do what Tezuka is doing. Maybe because not everyone can achieve that highest pinnacle. Yukimura felt an ice cold knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Sanada… do you think I can ever achieve perfection?" asked Yukimura in a soft voice.

Sanada took a few seconds to answer. He searched Yukimura's face, wondering why the bluenette was asking him such a question all of a sudden. It wasn't like Yukimura to doubt his own abilities.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" said Sanada. "If Tezuka and Echizen Ryoma did it, then it's not impossible."

"Sanada, you do know what is required to achieve the Pinnacle of Perfection, right?"

"Yes." said Sanada. It was nearly common knowledge now. "Tennis is fun. That's the answer."

"Then how can someone like me ever achieve it?"

The words were melancholic, almost as if seeking comfort. Sanada paused, knowing exactly what Yukimura meant. How could someone so victory-centered, someone who's always fought to be the best and who only sees purpose in a win, possibly ever hope to achieve a stage in which playing is done merely for fun? No, that wasn't Yukimura at all. That would mean altering Yukimura entire personality and way of thinking.

"I… don't know." said Sanada. There was no point in lying. Yukimura knew the truth. "But it sounds to me like you're giving up without trying, Yukimura."

Yukimura scowled. "There is no point in fighting a battle that is already lost."

Sanada sighed. "So, that's it then?" he said. "You realized you can't be the best and now you're giving up?" Winning was Yukimura's purpose for playing tennis. Yukimura had said so himself after being defeated in the Nationals, that didn't know what else he played for.

"No." said Yukimura. "I'm not giving up. It's the same as before… when I was defeated by Echizen Ryoma. Even though there is a weight pushing me down... tennis is something I can't quit. For a while now, I've wondered what my drive was and why I kept playing, even though I was no longer the best. But I know why now. I think I know the reason why I keep playing… and I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner."

"What?"

Yukimura surprised Sanada by smiling. The captain propped himself up, leaning against Sanada.

"The team. No, more like my friends." said Yukimura. "I like it so much, playing tennis with you guys. It joins us and gives us something in common to love. And as a captain, it makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. Whenever Niou succeeds at a new trick or when Akaya gets stronger, then I feel happy. I feel like what I'm doing and what I'm teaching them has a purpose."

"I like playing with you too, Sanada." Yukimura leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Sanada's cheek. "So I think that's why I keep playing. For my friends. Without you guys, tennis wouldn't be fun."

Sanada raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you saying that you can't achieve perfection? Nothing is impossible, especially not when you do have fun playing." he said. "So what made you figure all this out?"

"Mm, I guess I just realized it while we were separated." said Yukimura. "Even if Marui, Yagyuu and Akaya were still here, it just wasn't the same without the whole team together. I was miserable with half of my team missing and I kept remembering all the good times we've had in the past. As a team... we've been through a lot, good time and rough patches. I'm glad everyone is back." Yes, Fuji and Shiraishi had been good friends, but no one could ever replace his team.

Up ahead, Yukimura could see Akaya holding Yanagi's arm, yanking it towards a tennis court and probably demanding they have a match.

"I'm so relieved, you know." said Yukimura. Sanada stood still, listening and nodding to what he said. "I thought the team might have gotten a bad mentality from me. I was afraid Akaya would become the same type of captain as me; one that hurts opponents and only focuses on winning. But now I'm sure that I'm leaving Rikkai in good hands." Akaya had tried so hard and his efforts had definitely paid off. Yukimura could clearly remember yesterday's matches with Akaya breaking through his Devil mode, almost seeming like an angel flying through the court as he teamed up with Shiraishi. Akaya would most definitely become an amazing captain. Yukimura felt himself swelling with pride.

"Akaya's going to change Rikkai." said Yukimura, nodding at himself as he said it. "I'm sure of it."

Yukimura stood up suddenly, brushing dirt off his uniform. The back of his pants and jacket was wet and stained from the grass. He appeared rejuvenated, pumped up and ready for some heavy training. "Let's go, Sanada. We still have to stretch. Then later, maybe we can have a match if we're lucky." said Yukimura. His eyes gleamed brightly. "I look forward to seeing how much you've improved."

Sanada smirked back. "Perhaps I'll be taking that captain title from you afterall then."

"Hm, I don't know. Captain Sanada just doesn't ring too well." said Yukimura, teasing. "I think you are doomed to being vice-captain for the rest of the year." He held his hand out and Sanada took it, pushing himself up to his feet.

"We'll see about that." said Sanada. Already his blood was racing at the thought of a good game against Yukimura. He curled his fingers around Yukimura's hand and together they walked in the direction of the tennis courts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**As you may have noticed from my tardiness: _EXAMS ARE UPON ME_. It's a shame since I was hoping to finish this story before the last 2 weeks of the semester, but I just wasn't fast enough. D; So thank you to all my readers who stick by me despite my atrociously late chapters!**

**In other news, I turned 19 today! :O I'm such an adult to spend my b-day writing fanfiction about 14 year old boys playing tennis. ;-; Don't judge me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter… is Rikkai-less. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis and all those shenanigans.**

* * *

><p>Ryoma waited until Tokugawa was suffering from a distinct lack of pants before emerging from the corner. If Tokugawa was surprised to see him, his face did not give anything away. Ryoma walked over in a very nonchalant manner as if he hadn't just been spying on the high schooler undressing himself.<p>

"This is Court 1's changing room, Ryoma-kun." stated Tokugawa, barely casting a glance in Ryoma's direction. "Last time I checked, you were still in Court 2."

Subtlety had never been Ryoma's strong point. The Seigaku player allowed himself a few seconds to rake his eyes up and down Tokugawa's figure. Again, Tokugawa said nothing, either ignoring him or not noticing the obvious action.

"Che." said Ryoma. "Since I will be the future Court 1, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hm, confident, aren't you?" said Tokugawa. He turned his back to Ryoma and shed his loose t-shirt, replacing it with the U-17 camp jersey, "Or should I say cocky instead?"

When Tokugawa faced Ryoma once more, he found the younger boy holding out a can of that fizzy grape juice out to him.

Tokugawa sighed. "Again?" he asked. He took the can of Ponta nonetheless, staring at it distastefully. "You do realize that I now have a pyramid of unopened cans like these in my room thanks to you?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I only gave you four. Don't exaggerate." One when he had sneaked into the camp for Coach Mifune, one when he had returned from the cliff, one before their short practice match yesterday evening and one last night before the pillow fight. This one was the fifth.

"Do you give Ponta to everyone?"

"Only to the people I like." replied Ryoma, shooting Tokugawa an enticing look. "We had a good match yesterday. Are you up for another one?" They were both so evenly matched now, both able to play with ten tennis balls at once. Ryoma had never played such an exhilarating game in his life.

"Perhaps later. The coaches wish to train us a bit more lately. I suspect it has something to do with the overseas expedition group. They should be returning to the camp soon."

"Overseas expedition group?" asked Ryoma, confused.

"They are the official Japan representatives, the first stringers who go compete worldwide." Tokugawa explained. "You'll recognize them when you see them. Their jerseys are like ours but red."

"Huh… so there's even stronger monsters out there for me to beat." said Ryoma. "Thanks, good to know."

"This year, I'll be defeating them and taking my place among their ranks." said Tokugawa. His eyes were cold steel, ambitious and ready for a battle. "I was defeated last year and sent to train with Coach Mifune. I'm stronger now. I won't lose."

"Then I'll make sure to take my place as a 1st stringer as well." said Ryoma, grinning that cocky smile. "Forget 1st court. I'm going straight to the top by defeating that overseas group. And once that's done…" Ryoma took a few steps forward. "You'll go out with me." he said, matter-of-factly.

Now Tokugawa definitely understood why the term 'cocky brat' was so often associated with this kid. "Is that so?" said the high schooler, doubtful. The overseas expedition group wouldn't go down that easily. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know what I want." said Ryoma. He silently cursed his short stature, wishing he was taller and able to look Tokugawa in the eye instead of craning his head up. "What do _you_ want, Tokugawa-senpai?"

Tokugawa lifted his hand, poking Ryoma on the forehead and making him step back with a startled noise.

"I would like to put on my tennis uniform without you looming over me." said Tokugawa, picking up his uniform shorts and putting them on quickly. "Sneaking up on me while I'm changing is not giving you a very good reputation, Ryoma-kun."

"Playing hard to get is not very endearing, senpai." replied Ryoma.

"Who says I'm playing?"

"You are." said Ryoma confidently. "You accepted my Ponta many times."

"And you don't know when to give up, do you?" said Tokugawa, sounding somewhat exasperated. That brat… that cocky, confident and infuriating brat with his cute smile and golden eyes… Damn it.

Tokugawa finished zipping up his jersey and grabbed his tennis bag. He walked around Ryoma and headed towards the exit. He turned back at the last second.

"Aren't you coming? I thought we were going to have a match." said Tokugawa, the tiniest upturn of lips present on his face.

Ryoma immediately jumped up and grabbed his bag in one go, rushing to catch up to Tokugawa. Ryoma appeared smug, happy to have gotten things his way again. As they walked alongside each other, Ryoma's hand curled around Tokugawa's arm. Tokugawa cast him a look but said nothing, making Ryoma feel a sense of triumph, as if he had just overcome a huge barrier blocking him from the high schooler.

But then Ryoma stopped, both him and Tokugawa coming to a halt. Ryoma recalled something urgent. He looked at Tokugawa with alarmed eyes.

"What is it?" asked Tokugawa.

"Senpai… you left my Ponta in the dressing room." said Ryoma. Tokugawa stiffened, having been discovered. The high schooler had left it there in hopes that someone else would have picked it up. That way, he wouldn't have to keep that disgusting grape-flavoured sugar drink.

"It's fine. I'll get it later." said Tokugawa quickly.

Ryoma was not convinced. "But-"

Tokugawa's arm suddenly went around Ryoma's shoulders, pressing them closer together. Ryoma could feel his cheeks reddening from the position.

"I said it's fine." said Tokugawa. "Let's go play that match." Ryoma nodded numbly, letting Tokugawa drag him along effortlessly. Tokugawa nearly chuckled at how tame Ryoma had become just from a small sideways embrace. He stored that piece of information in his head for later use.

But for now, they had to get to the tennis courts before the boy began making a fuss about his Ponta again.

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat rolled down from Shiraishi's forehead. The Shitenhouji captain sat there in his room, staring straight into Kaburiel's pearly black eyes. He didn't know how he was going to break this to Kaburiel… it was going to be hard, but he had to do it. It was now or never.<p>

Shiraishi cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Kaburiel," he started. "As you may have noticed, I have made quite a few new friends in this camp."

Kaburiel was motionless, listening.

"And… as you may have also noticed… I… I've grown really close to my roommates lately." continued Shiraishi.

Kaburiel clicked his pincers.

"We've been hanging out a lot lately, eating together and doing our morning exercises together. And I realized I have grown quite attached to them. I-In fact, I think I might like one of them a bit beyond friendship." stuttered Shiraishi, keeping his eyes trained on Kaburiel for a reaction. The cool wind from outside blew in through the open window, shaking the plants and flowers spread out along the desk.

When Kaburiel didn't react, Shiraishi continued, saying it in one quick sentence. "I think I really like Fuji-kun."

The clicking got louder and much more aggravated. Kaburiel was _angry._

"No, of course I'm not going to abandon you!" said Shiraishi. "You'll always be the number one girl in my heart, Kaburiel. I would never push you aside in favour of someone else and you know that."

Kaburiel turned away, not wanting to hear any of Shiraishi's excuses.

"Kaburiel, jealousy isn't very nice. I don't see why you don't like Fuji-kun. He's kind, takes care of my plants when I'm not around and his eyes are so-" Shiraishi sighed lovingly as if he were some love-stricken girl. "It seems like just yesterday when it we were playing against each other in the Nationals. I'm so happy we even got to be roommates in this camp."

Kaburiel walked away, hiding behind one of Yukimura's flowerpots.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kaburiel." said Shiraishi. "Can't you make an effort to get along with him?"

Shiraishi showed a sad expression. This was a tricky situation. He liked Fuji very much but if it meant making Kaburiel angry, then he wasn't sure if he should ask Fuji out anymore. He leaned his head down on his propped up arm, looking out the window as if hoping to find a solution among the scenery of grey cloud and trees.

What he hadn't expected was to see Fuji's head popping up from the bottom of the window.

"GAH!" Shiraishi jolted back in surprise, falling out of his chair and landing painfully on his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for startling you, Shiraishi-kun." said Fuji. "You're not hurt I hope."

"N-No. I'm fine." said Shiraishi, standing back up. He blinked a few times, making sure the Fuji outside the window was real. And then he began panicking. How much had Fuji heard of his discussion with Kaburiel? Shiraishi wasn't sure if he should bring it up in fear that Fuji will begin to suspect something.

"I watered your plants this morning as they were quite parched. They told me so" said Fuji as if the plants were somehow able to communicate. Fuji just remained there, his chin leaning on his propped up hands as if he was sitting on a chair behind the windowsill instead of hanging onto a wall from a second-story window. Shiraishi didn't know how Fuji did it so effortlessly. Maybe Fuji was just able to defy the laws of physics because he's _Fuji Shuusuke_. That was the most logical explanation Shiraishi could think of at the moment.

Nonetheless, Shiraishi smiled. Fuji had watered his plants! What a kind, gentle, motherly, caring, compassionate, considerate, beautiful, gorgeous person Fuji was. "Thank you very much." he said. "So did you have any luck taking pictures today?" Shiraishi always loved looking at Fuji's latest photo collections. They were always interesting to say the least.

At that comment, Fuji looked saddened.

"Actually… my camera has been malfunctioning." said Fuji, looking quite upset. Shiraishi was immediately heartbroken. "Yesterday the pillow fight against the Higa players turned a bit rough and my camera got hit. It won't turn on anymore."

"That's terrible!" said Shiraishi. "Maybe you can find someone around here to fix it. Inui-san from Seigaku and Yanagi-san from Rikkai seem to know a lot about these things so perhaps they would be able to see what's wrong with it."

Fuji was then smiling again. The world turned bright. "Yes, I'll ask Inui later. In the worst-case scenario, Atobe-kun does owe me a new camera for the other day…" Fuji thought about it for a second but didn't seem to like the thought of asking Atobe for something, especially not when Atobe was in such a grouchy mood today.

"Ah, I see. That's a good plan." said Shiraishi. But then a question popped into his mind. "But… if you aren't taking pictures, then why are you outside the window?"

Fuji beamed. "I was just listening in on the conversation you were having with your beetle."

Shiraishi choked.

"I realize it was an awfully rude thing for me to do and I do apologize, but I was simply too curious." said Fuji. "And what an interesting conversation it was. It's quite a dilemma you are in… to choose between your beetle or me. Whatever will you do, I wonder?"

For once, Shiraishi found himself temporarily speechless, his mind at a blank.

Fuji said nothing either, smiling even wider and looking at Shiraishi as if truly curious as to what the captain was planning on doing next.

Shiraishi swallowed thickly. Well, Fuji knew… so there would be no point in hiding it at this point. He wondered if he could be as bold as to ask Fuji out on the spot or if he should instead get the courage to ask him for a tennis game beforehand.

He pulled his chair back up and sat down back in his original position, pushing himself up close to the desk right in from of the window. The only thing standing between him and Fuji was one of Yukimura's enormous plants.

"Then, are you okay with it?" asked Shiraishi. "Do you want to...?"

Fuji's ocean blue eyes were piercing today. It was such a mesmerizing color. Shiraishi tried to silently convey his feelings to Fuji, hoping for a good answer from the Seigakuan.

"Shiraishi-kun." Fuji's lips carefully pronounced his name before pausing for a second. "I'm sorry, but I cannot date you. My cactus does not approve of you."

Shiraishi blinked. Was that excuse for real or was Fuji just making something up to let him down nicely? "Excuse me?" he asked.

Fuji pulled out his cactus out of nowhere, as if he'd been holding it in his pocket this entire time, and lay it on the windowsill. "My cactus does not like you very much. I'm sorry, but I cannot go out with someone who receives such a hostile response from my cactus." said Fuji.

"I… see." Shiraishi found himself staring at the immobile cactus with a slight frown. He suppose that took care of his own problem as well. "I guess Kaburiel won't have to remain angry with me then." said Shiraishi. "Kaburiel does not like you either, Fuji-kun."

"Yes, what a pity." said Fuji.

"Indeed." agreed Shiraishi.

The room was still around them. They mauled the words over in their minds for a minute. Then their eyes met again.

Neither knew what happened next. One second they were simply sitting there and the next they were suddenly leaning over the desk and kissing feverishly. Yukimura's plant was shoved out of the way. Fuji grasped Shiraishi's hair, pulling him closer. Shiraishi held on to Fuji's shirt like a lifeline. It was a tornado of moving lips, kissing and nipping and then Shiraishi flinching when he felt a cactus needle flung at his cheek, dangerously close to his eye. That didn't stop him from continuing, mashing their mouths together again and again until they both lost count of how many kisses they had shared.

Fuji pulled back an eternity later, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well... they do say the best things in life are the forbidden ones." said the genius. He winked. "Meet me at the tennis court in ten minutes. The abandoned one near the east forest."

With that said, Fuji ducked down from the window and out of sight. Shiraishi stood there in a daze, his mouth still prickling.

Shiraishi had about five seconds to recollect himself before the homicidal cactus went berserk. Shiraishi ran out of the room in a panic, afraid of the cactus but still deciding that it had very much been worth it.

* * *

><p>Atobe stood on the sidelines, his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He really wanted to play a good game of tennis right now. Unfortunately, all the courts were taken, his whole team was too sore to play, and Kabaji was still nowhere to be found.<p>

He grew less and less patient as the minutes flew by. Atobe began pacing around aimlessly for a few minutes before heading off somewhere. He didn't know where he was going but he couldn't seem to be able to stay still and wait for a tennis court to clear up. He wanted to annihilate someone _now_, not later.

Everywhere around him, all he could see were players running around in pairs, playing matches and laughing at whatever stupid joke the other had said. Atobe glared at each couple who passed by him. Now that Tezuka was gone, the universe seemed to hate him as it was now putting couples everywhere Atobe looked, mocking him for being alone.

There were two high schoolers nearby holding hands. Atobe walked passed them, sneering a "get a room" in their direction. Really, did people have no sense of decency anymore?

There was nowhere to go. He couldn't play tennis right now and he really did not feel like running laps. He didn't want to be around people, but at the same time he wanted someone around so that he could order them to go fetch him some decent wine. Atobe just felt like he hated everything right now. Even the weather was awful. Atobe looked up at the cloudy sky and then directly in front of him at the line of trees where the forest started.

Atobe found himself walking towards the trees, not really knowing why. He hesitated for a second before taking a few steps in. There was no path to follow so Atobe just wandered aimlessly in the thick forestry. He grimaced when his shoe found a patch of mud. He smacked annoying flies out of his face. Branches and leaves cracked under his footsteps. He had been in the forest for barely a minute and already the place was hell for him.

Atobe really couldn't understand the appeal of this place. Everything was muddy and dirty and mossy and gross. The air smelled damp. Branches smacked him as he passed, tangling in his hair and scratching his legs. Really, how could Tezuka actually_ like_ going into such a horrid place? The reason was beyond Atobe's comprehension.

It was so quiet, so deathly still save for the occasional ruffling of wind in the leaves. The place at least was isolated from the camp and all the annoying people within it. Atobe took a deep breath, wondering what he should do now. He wondered if Tezuka had walked through this very same path. He wondered where Tezuka was right now. Maybe at his hotel room... or maybe he was already training. That was probably it.

The silence was broken when one sharp ring sounded through the air, startling both Atobe and a nearby bird. Atobe jumped before recognizing his cellphone's ringtone. He pulled his three phones out of his pocket, picking out the correct one.

Atobe sighed, not really feeling like talking to anyone. Maybe someone back at the camp was looking for him. He pressed the green answer button.

"Atobe speaking." said the Hyotei captain, his voice sounding loud in the forest.

"Atobe." came Tezuka's voice from the phone. Atobe's heart skipped a beat. "It's me."

"Y-You…! I called you a bunch of times and you never answered!" spluttered Atobe in a far less elegant matter than what he was usually like. "You have some explaining to do, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

"Yes, I got your 35 messages. It was a long flight and I had a hard time finding the hotel." answered Tezuka.

"Well if ore-sama had been with you, I would have been able to use my amazing German skills in order to help you correctly arrive at your destination in no time at all." said Atobe. "I should have helped you refine your German while you were still here."

"It's alright, Atobe." said Tezuka. "I'm here now. I'll get some books and start learning now."

Atobe leaned against a near tree, not knowing that his jacket was getting dirty from it. "I could have helped you. If ever you need my expertise, I'm just a call away. I can tell you all the best places to visit, which restaurants are the most exquisite and-"

"I don't have the time nor the money for that, Atobe." said Tezuka. "I'll be training very hard now, with my new manager."

Atobe sighed yet again. "Yes, I assumed as much."

"Also, don't terrorize your team too much just because I'm gone." added Tezuka.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never do such an uncivilized thing." said Atobe. Tezuka gave him a doubtful silence. "It's true! All ore-sama has done is grace them with the opportunity to play tennis with someone as talented as myself. They should be honoured."

"…If you say so." said Tezuka, still sounding like he did not believe Atobe one bit. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk much longer. I'm very busy at the moment."

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "And what is more important than talking with your perfect boyfriend, may I ask?"

"Attending my first practice training for becoming a pro. I won't give my new manager a very good first impression if I arrive late."

Atobe grumbled under his breath. He knew Tezuka was busy, but he still wished to talk to him a bit longer at the very least. Tezuka owed him for leaving him alone in this damp forest. It was all his fault.

"Fine." said Atobe, dejected. "But call me back later."

"I will. Don't leave a hundred messages on my phone either."

They paused for a second. Atobe tried to imagine what sort of facial expression Tezuka would have right now. He closed his eyes, able to hear Tezuka's breathing if he listened attentively.

"Atobe…" Tezuka said, sending a shiver up Atobe's spine. "I'll see you soon."

Atobe nodded. The moment this camp was over, Atobe knew he would be jumping on the nearest plane to Germany.

They said brief good-byes. Atobe closed his phone, looking at the small device and smiling. Even if he was here and miserable, at least Tezuka was out there fulfilling his dreams. That alone reassured Atobe that he had done the right thing by letting Tezuka go. He just wished they could still see each other and kiss each other, but that would have to wait.

Atobe smirked. Tezuka would be getting one hell of a welcome from him the next time they saw each other. In fact, Atobe might have to tell Tezuka to take a few days off when he visits as it was extremely probable that Atobe might lock Tezuka in a room and not let him leave for days.

Atobe whistled cheerfully all the way back to the camp, already plotting his grand reception for the next time he would see Tezuka.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Aww thanks you guys for all your awesome reviews and happy birthdays. :D Special thanks to Rikkaidailove for writing me a super awesome b-day fic too.**

**So… it's officially been a year since I signed up on this website and began writing fanfiction. A whole year has passed by so fast… it feels like just yesterday that I was nervously posting my very first fic. Because of that, I want to take the time to say thank you once again to everyone who's supported me, whether you've been around since the beginning or just recently began reading one of my fics, I love you all regardless. I hope to keep writing Tenipuri fanfics for many years to come. Sorry, you'll have to put up with me for a bit longer, I'm afraid.**

**In other news, I actually spent my last weekend up in the mountains for my rockclimbing class. I basically climbed cliffs in the wilderness the entire weekend. It was cool at first because I brought my black cap, tarundoru!ed my friends and felt like a total badass, like I was part of the New Prince of Tennis crew or something. Then the sore muscles and bruises and bleeding scratches began. No wonder the Black Jerseys came back from the cliff all bruised like that. I'm in the exact same shape and everything hurts. D: **

**Note to self: No more cliff-climbing. That shit is dangerous.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dishclamer: so like, I like totally don't like own like the prince of tennis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada had never been fond of team-bonding activities, especially not when they were this late at night and involved a campfire and bags of junk food that Marui's boyfriend had smuggled in the camp.<p>

"Cheer up, Sanada!" said Niou, slapping the vice-captain on his back. "We spent all day playing tennis. We can relax for a bit."

"We're breaking curfew." said Sanada. It was late. They would all be dead tired tomorrow, no doubt about it.

Yukimura laughed. "Be nice, Sanada. This is fun and will help our team bond after being away for so long. Look, we have marshmallows!" he said, shoving the marshmallow in Sanada's face.

Sanada glared at the marshmallow as if it was somehow offending. This was not fun. He did not feel any closer to his team. He wanted to beat them all with his racket for laughing so loudly. If the coaches found them and kicked them out of the camp for this, Sanada would definitely hate them all forever.

"It's too late." said Sanada again. He liked going to bed early and waking up early. He could forget about doing any form of morning meditation now. "This is a training camp, not a vacation. I didn't train for weeks in that hell cliff for this, you know."

Akaya rolled his eyes, leaning towards the fire and roasting his marshmallow. "What's wrong with vice-captain today?"

"80.2% chance that Genichirou is upset over losing yet another match against Yukimura today. 78% chance that he's just being a stick in the mud." said Yanagi.

"I am not upset over the match." gritted Sanada.

"Oh, but you did so much better this time, Sanada." said Yukimura. He scooted closer to Sanada, their knees touching. "You've improved a lot and won much more games from me. Besides, it is as you said. We are in a training camp and here to improve."

"Yeah, just enjoy the campfire, Sanada." said Marui from the other side of the fire, where he had a whole bag of marshmallows to himself. Jirou hadn't showed up as he was too tired and sore to stay awake much longer. Marui was now contenting himself by eating Jirou's portion of food.

"Seriously, I lost against Renji but you don't see me complaining." said Akaya. He plopped the marshmallow in his mouth and continued talking. "I showed him how I can totally control my Devil mode now. It was good, right Renji?"

Yanagi nodded. "Yes, it's very impressive. You've improved much more than I thought you had."

"That's because you're so used to losing that it's not a big deal anymore, idiot." said Marui. Akaya stuck out his tongue at Marui and threw a marshmallow at him. Marui screamed at him to stop wasting food.

The whole team was soon subjected to listening to Akaya's epic retelling of his awesome match against Yanagi, which Sanada didn't care much for. Yukimura and Yanagi just smiled encouragingly at the younger boy, nodding and gasping at the right moments. Marui just ate some more, patting his stomach every few minutes. Niou lay down with his head on Yagyuu's lap and appeared to be whispering filthy things to the gentleman. Within a minute, Yagyuu pushed Niou's head back on the ground with a resounding thunk.

Sanada would have gone back to the dorms without a second thought if it weren't for Yukimura's hand on his thigh. Every time Sanada moved, Yukimura's hand squeezed menacingly and then Yukimura would shoot him a look out of the corner of his eye as if saying "You better stay and have fun or I will strip you of your senses". So instead, Sanada settled with grumbling under his breath and looking at the fire in front of him.

"That's good, Akaya." said Yukimura once Akaya had finished retelling the story with much dramatization and sound effects. "Yanagi is right. You definitely did improve a lot. But don't start slacking off now. You have to climb even higher."

Akaya nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes captain!"

"Isn't it good Sanada?" said Yukimura, nudging Sanada's stomach with his elbow.

"Huh?" Sanada looked up at Yukimura's expectant gaze. He shrugged out an "I guess" to the best of his abilities.

"We had a campfire like this… back when we were on top of the cliff." said Jackal, speaking up for the first time all evening. His tone turned morose. "But we had no marshmallows. Instead, the drunk coach drank sake until he passed out close to the fire while we picked up after him."

The team fell quiet.

"Way to dampen the mood, Jackal." said Marui.

"Seriously, please don't ever mention that hell hole ever again." said Niou. He stole a marshmallow from Marui's bag, causing the redhead to yell and kick him. The rest of the team laughed at the display. Marui pouted, grabbed his marshmallow bag and sat further away from Niou.

"You guys suck." said Marui. "Don't forget my genius is the reason you get all this awesome food."

"Forgive me if I am wrong, Marui-kun, but was it not Jirou-kun who obtained this food for us?" said Yagyuu.

"Well… yeah… but we would not have it if I hadn't asked Jirou for it beforehand." said Marui. The redhead looked off in the distance, in the direction of the dormitory.

"You know, if you wish to go see your boyfriend, no one is stopping you, Marui-kun." said Yukimura. "I've heard of how tired he and the other Hyotei regulars are. I understand."

Sanada's head snapped up. "Can I also go-"

"No." said Yukimura. "You stay." Sanada griped some more, muttering complaints under his breath. This was really not fair.

Marui considered it for a second. They had been here for a while now and the marshmallows drying up fast. Marui didn't really want to leave Jirou alone in his room while Hyotei player was probably still in pain. He stretched his arms up and yawned loudly.

"Alright, I think I'll go." said Marui, standing up. "This was fun. We should do this more often. I'll get more than just marshmallows next time."

"You mean Jirou-kun will get much more than marshmallows." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses. Marui told him to shut it.

The redhead took his leave a few seconds later, but not without first grabbing a whole bag of marshmallows for himself. The team waved good-bye. Many of them began yawning and stretching out their legs as well, just now realizing how long they had been here in front of the campfire and how late it was getting. The moon was out, shining nearly full next to bright stars. The night sky seemed so much clearer here than back at home. Their supply of wood was also running low, dried up compared to the huge pyramid of logs they had collected earlier in the evening.

Jackal left soon after with half-yawned good nights to the team. Sanada immediately grew envious of Jackal and Marui, who could both leave without problems. Apparently being the boyfriend of the captain meant he had to stay until the end. Sanada glared at Yukimura. The bluenette merely beamed back at him.

Yukimura was having a conversation with Yanagi and Akaya. It sounded like they were talking about practice schedules and such. From what Sanada could speculate of Akaya's horrified face, Yukimura's new training regime was going to be beyond brutal. Sanada turned to look in Niou and Yagyuu's direction and instantly regretted it upon seeing those two wrapped in an embrace as if they didn't have any sense of privacy.

"Tarundoru." muttered Sanada.

Thankfully, Niou and Yagyuu were the next to leave. They exited the scene together without as much as a goodbye, seeming too wrapped up in their own little world to care about much else. Niou was visibly groping Yagyuu's behind for the entire walk back to the dormitory. Sanada was certain those two weren't leaving to go to sleep anytime soon. Now there was just Akaya and Yanagi left. Then once they were all gone, Yukimura couldn't possibly keep him around for much longer.

Or perhaps… Sanada's face heated up. Maybe Yukimura was keeping him here hoping they would be the last ones left… maybe Yukimura wanted some _alone time._ Sanada swallowed nervously at the thought.

"Your face is so red, Genichirou." noted Yanagi. Apparently the conversation about training methods was over and Sanada was the new subject of attention. "What are you thinking about?" He smiled mischievously at Sanada. The vice-captain turned his head away. God, could he not even think in peace without having Yanagi practically read his mind and tease him about everything?

"None of your business, Renji." said Sanada roughly, tugging his cap down over his eyes. He could see Yukimura staring at his face, an identical smile coating his face. Sanada wanted to disappear now more than ever. "Can I go now? It's really getting late."

"You can go… if you tell me what you were thinking about." said Yukimura, his smile widening. Sanada flushed once more, muttering a "nevermind".

Yukimura chuckled. "Perhaps later, Sanada" he said, as if he knew exactly what it was Sanada had been thinking about.

"Lucky you, Genichirou. I won't be getting much attention from my boyfriend tonight." said Yanagi, pointing to his side. Akaya sat there, leaning against Yanagi with his eyes closed. It took a moment for Sanada to realize that Akaya was actually sleeping. The sugar must have worn off quickly. "I suppose I should go put him to bed before he drools on me more than this."

"Yes, the poor boy looks so tired." said Yukimura.

Yanagi somehow managed to stand up with Akaya wavering against his side. "It was a lovely evening, Yukimura. Have a good night, both of you."

Yanagi left while half-dragging Akaya in a very awkward manner since the boy limp on Yanagi's side. Sanada slumped in his seat. His seat was actually nothing more than a large and rather uncomfortable wooden log. Next to him, Yukimura was holding a stick and poking the dying fire with it.

"Everyone's gone now, Yukimura." said Sanada. He stood up. Yukimura didn't stop him this time. "We really should go. Even you'll be tired tomorrow if we stay up much longer."

Yukimura nodded, yawning. Even if he tried to appear wide awake, Yukimura's eyes were definitely sleepy. It had been a long day. "Fine. You can go."

Sanada had actually began walking partway in the direction of the dorms when he turned and realized Yukimura was still seated close to the fire, not moving to get up at all. Sanada paused, sighed and walked right back.

"Aren't you coming too, Yukimura?" asked Sanada.

The bluenette shook his head. "Not yet. It's fine, I'll put out the fire when I'm done. I just feel like staying here for a little while longer." His eyes were glued to the fire, looking deeply into its firey depths.

The vice-captain sighed yet again, finding himself unable to just leave Yukimura alone outside. He sat back down on the uncomfortable log, mentally kicking himself for this.

"Weren't you complaining just a few minutes ago about how tired you'll be tomorrow?" asked Yukimura.

"I hardly think a few more minutes out here will change the fact that I'll be a walking dead in a few hours when I wake up." said Sanada. "Besides, I've had plenty of practice on the clifftop. I'm used to lack of sleep."

"If you say so."

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"Just… thinking." said Yukimura. The flames were reflected in his bright blue eyes. "I'm thinking about what I've been through… What we've gone through as a team. Our victories, our defeats. Improvements. Regrets."

"Ah…" said Sanada. "We've come a long way."

"We have." replied Yukimura. "So I was thinking of what's next to do. I was plotting out my total domination of this camp." He nudged Sanada playfully. "You in?"

Sanada snorted. "Says the captain who's still stuck in Court 6. You have a long way to go."

Yukimura scoffed and hit him on the arm. "Hey, I was trying to be nice. Way to ruin the moment." He smirked. "Besides, you are the one who lost to the lowly captain of the 6th court today, so there."

"No fair. You said I improved."

"Oh? How do you know I didn't just say that to spare your feelings?" asked Yukimura.

"You're cruel." said Sanada. Now it was his turn to lightly tap Yukimura's arm. "I won more games from you today than last time."

Yukimura laughed lightly, the sound ringing in the quiet night. "Well, even if I didn't achieve any perfection pinnacles, I want you to know that I greatly enjoyed our game and I did have fun."

"Of course you had fun. You won." Sanada still sounded slightly sour about it but there was no genuine acid in his tone.

"So you don't enjoy playing with me?" asked Yukimura.

"It's a bit hard to enjoy playing something when you lose all your senses." said Sanada. Yukimura looked a bit down for a second before Sanada chuckled and wrapped one arm around the smaller's shoulders. "I do enjoy playing you, Yukimura. It's a challenge that pushes me to my strongest level each time."

"Hm... I know how much you like your challenges." said Yukimura, appearing satisfied enough with Sanada's answer. He showed it by cuddling in closer to the vice-captain, letting the other's warmth seep through to him and resting his head against Sanada's shoulder.

"But your Yips really is annoying." added Sanada after a moment of silence,

"Stop complaining, Sanada." said Yukimura. "Your cap is annoying yet I don't complain about it."

"No… instead you find it fit to kidnap it at every given opportunity." said Sanada right at the moment when Yukimura decided to pluck said cap right off of Sanada's head. "Give it."

Yukimura examined the hat wear, wrinkling his nose. He put the cap at an arm's length away, dodging Sanada's attempts to grab it back. "How can you still be wearing this? You haven't washed it in ages, it smells and it has holes in it from your gruelling training in the mountains."

Sanada snatched it back before Yukimura sought it necessary to keep it for much longer. "I happen to like this cap." said Sanada. "I went through a lot in the last few weeks. My cap may no longer be in the best of shapes, but it's a reminder of all the hardships I've faced and pulled through."

"It still smells." said Yukimura, glaring at the offending cap. His face was very close. "Why are you so obsessed with that thing?"

"You just don't like it because I said I liked it more than you." said Sanada. "The cap stays."

"Not true. I just think I will need to set your head on fire at this point for you to actually part with it." said Yukimura.

"Sure, Yukimura." said Sanada.

"Seriously, it's like you have a cap fetish or something."

"Do stop complaining." said Sanada, repeating what Yukimura had told him just minutes earlier.

"Make me." retorted Yukimura, looking at him enticingly through his long lashes.

"Fine." Sanada found it very fitting to lean down and kiss Yukimura square on the mouth right there. Yukimura made a surprised noise before letting his lips meld in Sanada's heat. Sanada pulled back with a very self-satisfied look on his face and the dumb cap back on his head. "Better?"

Yukimura frowned. "Stupid. Wipe that smirk off your face."

Instead, Sanada kissed him again, deeply and not allowing Yukimura to pull back for air. Sanada grabbed Yukimura's wrists, stopping the bluenette's weak attempts at shoving him off. Yukimura was panting by the time Sanada finally ended the kiss.

"The more you whine, the more I'll keep shutting you up." said Sanada.

"Idiot, so that's the only time you'll kiss me then?" said Yukimura. Sanada descended on him a second later, his kiss demanding enough to suck Yukimura free of air. Yukimura made a pitiful-sounding whimper in the back of his throat.

"I've kissed you plenty of times before." pointed out Sanada.

"Yes, but…" Yukimura paused to regain his breath. He looked dazed. "Usually it's only after I've asked you. You've been much more affectionate since coming back from your cliff training."

"That's probably because I missed you." said Sanada. He flushed and cleared his throat with haste. "I mean, we had been apart for a while so I was happy to see everything was good and fine here. You could serve to be a bit happier that I'm back too instead of complaining about what I wear."

"Oh, I'm very happy you're back. Training Akaya by myself was quite difficult." said Yukimura.

"So all I'm good for is helping you discipline the team?" Nice to see he was so well appreciated around here.

"Well that's your main use." said Yukimura. "But I'm glad also for _other_ reasons. Besides... I was very affectionate when you first returned. So were you as I remember _very_ well."

Seeing Sanada's face turn red was very much worth the comment.

"On second thought, maybe I will be going back to the dorms now." said Sanada.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking about it earlier" said Yukimura, teasing. "I'm just making the point that I am very happy you're back." Yukimura gave Sanada a genuine smile, lightly kissing his lips in a show of gratitude. "It was only when you were gone that I saw how hard everything is without you. I mean, I count on you for a lot of things, especially when it comes to the team."

"It's fine." said Sanada. "I am the vice-captain after all. It's my duty to help."

"Yes, but I appreciate it nonetheless. Thank you."

Sanada scratched his head, looking a bit embarrassed. He grunted out a thank you under his breath and let Yukimura lean back against him, sighing contently.

The both of them were perfectly happy to sit there in a comfortable silence, leaning against each other as they looked into the flames of their campfire. The flames were dimming, slowly retreating into burning ashes. It really was late. Sanada knew he would regret this very much in the morning – or was it already early morning? – but he felt far too comfortable to move. He was warm and could smell Yukimura's flowery shampoo.

"We should have more campfires. Maybe one every week, as a team." said Yukimura, his voice a lazy drawl against Sanada's neck.

The vice-captain fought back his urge to protest at Yukimura's suggestion. "Whatever you say, Yukimura." he said, going with the easy answer. It wasn't like he could actually stop it from happening if Yukimura wanted more Rikkai campfires.

"Don't fall asleep here." warned Sanada. "I don't want to have to carry you back to the dorms."

"Don't worry so much, Sanada." said Yukimura. He said it but his eyelids were flickering shut, his whole body sagging against Sanada's. Yukimura sighed, puffing hot breath against Sanada's neck. The fire was now reduced to nothing more than smouldering charcoal pieces. Yukimura shivered, cold now that the fire was nearly out.

Sanada exhaled loudly. Fine. If Yukimura didn't want to go, then Sanada was just going to have to bring him along. Sanada jostled Yukimura, causing the bluenette to let out a few annoyed sounds. Sanada then grabbed Yukimura tightly, one arm around his shoulder and his other under his knees, and lifted him up into his arms, standing at his full height.

Yukimura opened his eyes for a fraction, seeming surprised at the change of altitude before relaxing into Sanada's arms. Sanada carried him like that, back towards to dormitory. At least Yukimura wasn't too heavy, he thought.

Instead of protesting, Yukimura snuggled rather cutely closer to Sanada's body heat, his hands around Sanada's neck and his head still in position against Sanada's shoulder. Yukimura's jacket blew in the wind.

"I told you you'd fall asleep." said Sanada. It was remarkably colder outside without the fire so Sanada rushed to get inside the dormitory building.

"'M still awake…" drawled Yukimura. His hair fell in his eyes. If Sanada had a free hand, he would have brushed it back around Yukimura's ear.

"Next time we have a campfire, let's finish it earlier okay?" said Sanada.

"Yeah…" sighed Yukimura. His face looked so serene, so close to sleep. "Sanada… we're going to practice hard, okay?" He yawned.

"Of course we will." said Sanada. They entered through the main doors of the dormitory. Sanada headed for the stairs. "Slacking off is tarundoru."

Yukimura hummed. His eyes flickered shut. "Mm… yes." he said. "We'll become the best team in Japan." And then Yukimura was silent, his breathing turned deep and even.

Sanada gave a low laugh, shaking his head. Even after he had warned Yukimura, of course the bluenette would still fall asleep on him. It was so typical of him.

"Yes, of course we'll be the best." said Sanada, his words going into sleeping ears.

Yukimura's room was quiet and dark, with Shiraishi and Fuji both fast asleep in their respective beds. Sanada carried Yukimura to his bed, struggling just a bit to get him on the top bunk. He pulled the jersey's jacket off and lay the bed covers over Yukimura. The captain didn't move at all. Yukimura just sank into his mattress, off in some dreamland.

Sanada found himself smiling, now able to brush Yukimura's hair out of his face. Sanada kissed Yukimura's forehead, then lowered down to his mouth, a feather-light touch on his lips. He took in Yukimura's peaceful expression, letting it sink in his mind. Tomorrow they will probably be too grouchy and sleep deprived to even talk to each other without biting each other's heads off.

"Good night, Seiichi." said Sanada, giving Yukimura one last kiss before walking back in the direction of the door.

What Sanada didn't expect was a reply.

"Yes, good night Sanada-kun." came a chilling voice from somewhere in the room.

Sanada's blood stopped cold. He turned his head in time to see Fuji's piercing blue eyes stabbing through the darkness and looming right at him. Sanada didn't reply, his mouth dry. The nightmarish sight made him turn and run out of the room as fast as he could, hearing Fuji's chuckle ringing in his ears and knowing he would be having nightmares that night.

Back in the room, Fuji was still silently laughing at Sanada's horrified expression. Scaring him had so been worth it. Sanada had looked like he had seen a ghost. Fuji's only regret was not having been able to take a picture of Sanada's frightened expression.

"Ah, young love." said Fuji and rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**ASGAKSSDFLSNFKFN;**

**So um... THE END. Yeah. o_o Thanks to all the peoples who took actual time from their busy lives to read my crap.**

**I don't really know what to say. D; I SHOULD THROW A PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE END OF THIS. AND IN MY PARTY, EVERYONE WOULD HAVE TO BE DRESSED UP AS PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTERS. _Obviously_, I would be dressed up as Karupin. I would just meow at people all day. And if people questionned it, I would say I was harnessing my inner feline.**

***confetti party***


End file.
